Don't Let Me Go
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x Rylie Garwin could never count on her brother not after one fate filled night. When things in Ipswich get rocky, will she be able to count on him to protect her? Will this trouble lead to love for Rylie? Tyler/OC
1. The Dells

This is my first 'The Covenant' storie, that I'm posting anyway. So I like most girls, love the movie... love the hot guys... so here we go.

Title: **Don't Let Me Go**  
Author: SkyyRyder 

Rating: T (language, violence, sexual content... underage drinking... yadda yah) 

Disclaimers: **I don't own the characters from the Covenant or any of the actors (much to my dismay!) I do however own the plot and any OCs that you're not familiar with.**

Characters: Sons of Ipswich, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, and OC(s) 

Summary: Reid Garwin's twin sister is just an average girl, the average girl who's 'brothers' aren't so 'average'. During & After the movie. A story based on her, and her relationship with Reid, and her relationship with the other members of the Covenant.

* * *

I've got several stories in the works; but this one has been showing me the most promise. It's pretty much set around the actual movie; but I'm interjecting Reid a twin sister; who doesn't have the Power, or anything supernatural, she's just a normal girl. 

It's not going to follow the movie to a 'T' but it'll have some familiar parts. 

_If you don't like it, don't read it._

**

* * *

**

**Don't Let Me Go**

_A fourteen year old boy stood atop the roof of a large manor; a smirk appeared on his handsome features as he casted his gaze down towards the three boys below him. They had all finally received the powers that their parents had spoke of for years. _

_He unlike the oldest two of the group loved to explore the boundaries that these so called Powers could push. Standing next to him was a young girl who was almost a spitting image of himself. He could tell from the look adorning her face that she was scared; his short blonde hair blew in the wind as hers whipped around wildly. _

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" The young girl asked him._

_"What are you… scared?" The boy asked her tauntingly._

_"No, I'm not scared..." She scoffed. "I can do anything you can do..." She stated sticking her tongue out in a childish manor. The boy concentrated within a blink of an eye his normally crystal blue eyes turned black. "Well almost anything,"_

_"Give me your hand," The boy stated._

_The young girl looked over the edge of the house, she gulped and saw the three young boys standing below them, she jumped back at her brother's sudden touch. He had just grabbed her hand in to his own._

_"Reid, please don't let me go..." She whispered._

_He simply gave her the same smirk that she had seen on her father's face for many years, a childish glint in his eyes as he walked to the edge of the 3-story building. He let part of his feet hang over the edge as the young girl closed her eyes, not wanting to see if this failed miserably. Within seconds the two were floating down to the ground. Their friends watched from below as the boys grip on the girl slipped and she was falling, fast._

_"Reid!" The girl shouted literally scared to death._

_"Caleb, do something..." The long haired boy on the ground shouted, fear written all over his face._

_"Why me?" The dark haired boy asked._

_"You're the oldest..." The smallest boy stated watching the blonde girl falling quickly._

"_You have more control!" The long haired boy retorted._

_"Fine..." The boy now known as Caleb concentrated hard, his eyes turning black in the process, he used his power to levitate and catch the young girl, bridal style._

_Tears were streaming down her porcelain colored face as Caleb set himself back down on the ground; the blonde boy had already done so and was by Caleb's side before he even reached the ground. He looked down at the blonde girl, concern written all over his features._

_"Are you ok?" Reid asked in a hushed tone._

_She looked up at him, her light blue eyes cold as she looked at the spitting image of herself. Caleb, the eldest, put her back on to her own two feet, her brother tried to grab her hand but she yanked it out of his grasp. Gritting her perfectly straight teeth she slapped him hard across, and without saying another word she ran back in to the house she had just plummeted from._

**Chapter 1 – **_**The Dells**_

Dark blonde hair whipped in to her face as she looked over the edge of Cross Marblehead. Her blue eyes scanned over the party happening below her, she smirked seeing the teens, around her age, dance around the blazing bonfire with red Solo cups in hand.

Gazing over the scene below her, her stomach twisted in knots, never a good sign of things to come. Her brother had been a bit secretive about his plans for the night and didn't wait for his friends to pick him up as they usually did for the back to school bash at the Dells. She turned on her heel to leave and nearly fell over from shock; three intense gazes stared back at her.

"Holy shit…" She yelped covering her mouth with a well manicured hand. She smiled slightly at the three guys standing before her. "You scared the crap out of me…" She announced.

"Sorry Ry…" The eldest of the group stated with a handsome smile. His dark brown hair was perfectly spiked, and his chocolate brown eyes seemed to rope in any girl that looked his way.

"It's cool," She looked at the youngest of the group and smiled. "You guys are later than normal…" She remarked.

"We stopped by to give your brother a lift and he wasn't there…" The youngest, Tyler, stated looking over her slightly revealed stomach. His hair was spiked in different directions expertly and his blue eyes were bright and already full of mischief.

"You know Reid; he just likes to disappear…" She stated rolling her eyes. "Probably some cheap Spencer slut…" She stated casually.

"So how's the party?" The long haired guy questioned, his hazel eyes scanning over the teens below them.

"So far Pogue, boring…" She stated, a couple who just arrived catching her eye, "Or so it seems… Aaron just arrived with Kiera attached to his hip…" She reported.

"I smell trouble…" The oldest announced shaking his head.

"Caleb, I smelled it before he even arrived…" The young girl shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll see you guys down there…" She stated turning around to leave.

"What'sup fellas?" The smooth voice of her twin brother interrupted her dismissal.

"Where were you?" The youngest asked, his blue eyes peering in to his best friends. "I stopped by to give you a lift…"

"Had things to do…" He stated with a smirk. He circled around his twin sister and stood by the edge of the cliff. "Hello little sister…"

"Little?" She scoffed. "Hardly…" She rolled her eyes at the blonde boy.

The blonde smirked peering over the cliff, "How's the party?" He asked.

"Don't know… just got here…" Pogue stated looking over at him.

"Well hell boys;" The dark haired blonde watched as her brother's eyes turned pitch black. "Let's drop in…" And with that he jumped off the cliff.

The girl watched her brother's best friend, Tyler, do the same. The eldest, Caleb, yelled after him but Pogue turned to look at him.

"C'mon Caleb, it's not going to kill us… yet." He stated as his eyes too turned black and he jumped off of the cliff.

"They'll never learn Caleb…" The blonde girl stated, her blue eyes piercing in to his dark brown ones.

"I know, care to jump?" He asked extending his hand.

"Caleb… you know I hate that…" The girl stated.

"C'mon Rylie, it's not going to kill us… as Pogue stated…" He laughed a bit.

"Fine, but don't let go…" The girl insisted.

"Do I look like Reid to you?" Caleb asked pulling her close to his body.

With that he jumped off the cliff holding Reid's sister tightly, as to not drop her. Reid looked over at him and scoffed a bit offended that his own sister wouldn't jump with him, but would jump with Caleb.

"I take offense to that…" Reid stated looking over at them, Caleb letting her go gently.

"Caleb has never dropped me…" Rylie stated glaring over at her brother.

"Are you still on about that… I was 14 years old…" Reid stated as the group started walking to the Dells.

Rylie ignored his last comment and stood next to Tyler glaring over at her brother ever chance she was handed. Several people acknowledged them as they made their way to the bonfire, where Pogue had his eyes set on his girlfriend, Kate.

The dark haired girl ran and jumped in to his awaiting arms while the girl next to her smiled shyly at the group. Rylie rolled her eyes and glanced over at Kate who was hugging on to Pogue relentlessly.

"Who's this?" Pogue asked rudely.

"This is my new roommate, Sarah Wenham," She pointed to the very cute blonde girl that was standing under the group's watchful eyes. "Sarah this is Pogue Parry…" She pointed to the long haired boy she was hugging. "Tyler Simms," She pointed to the youngest and then to the blonde girl, "Rylie Garwin…" Rylie smiled slightly nodding her head. "Reid…"

"Garwin, Reid Garwin…" Reid introduced himself looking her up and down.

"Sarah…" The blonde announced again.

"Good Evening…" He stated with a smirk.

"Good Evening…" Sarah stated looking at bit off to his right, where Caleb stood.

"You know, Sarah is my grandmother's name…" Reid started.

"No it isn't…." Rylie stated shaking her head and smiling at her brother. "Grandma's name is Sadie… not Sarah…" She smirked. Reid was lying, and so was she… their Grandmother's real name was Elizabeth, but Reid always seemed to use that for a pick line, though it hardly ever worked.

"Siblings?" Sarah asked looking at Kate who simply nodded.

"Caleb Danvers… and you don't bring my grandmother to mind, in anyway…" He stated coolly.

"Good… Sarah" Sarah laughed shaking his hand.

The group started talking and finding out what was going on at the party, Caleb and Sarah seemed to be in to each other, much to Reid's displeasure. Rylie smirked and grabbed on to Tyler's hand, shocking Tyler a bit.

"C'mon baby boy, dance with me…" She stated.

"Rylie you know I hate dancing…" Tyler whined.

"C'mon Ty… these love birds are making me sick…" She stated pointing to Pogue and Kate who were a bit involved with each other at the moment.

Tyler gave in as they walked towards the bonfire; she started dancing around holding on to Tyler's belt loop trying to get him to move along with her body. Tyler finally let down his guard and started dancing with his best friend's sister.

"So Rylie, does being easy run in the family?" The sickening voice of Spencer's jock, Aaron Abbott, rang in her ears. She turned on her heel, her back to Tyler.

"No, but being a prick must run in yours…" She spat back venomously.

"A lot of talk for the little Garwin, eh?" He retorted getting closer to her, he was hovering over her 5'7 frame, although a bit on the lanky side, Aaron Abbott was about 6'2 quite a few inches taller than the younger Garwin sibling.

"Why don't you get lost, Aaron?" Tyler asked taking Rylie by the waist and moving her behind him, getting nose to nose with the jock.

"Oh the youngest Son of Ipswich actually grew a pair of his own?" Aaron asked smirking at Tyler.

"Tyler, it's not worth it…" Rylie stated pulling on his arm.

"Don't worry; I've got bigger fish to fry…" Aaron stated brushing past the two youngest Ipswich descendants.

Rylie and Tyler took a step back and watched as Kiera insulted the new girl; Aaron came to her rescue, as he usually did. Though Aaron was a playboy, much like Rylie's brother Reid, Kiera Schneider was his always there back up girl.

"What is he up to?" Rylie asked looking up at Tyler.

"Only one way to find out..." He stated taking her hand in his and leading her back over to the group.

They got back just in time to here the confrontation between Caleb and Aaron.

"You posers make me want to puke..." Aaron's friend Kyle stated from behind him.

"Is that so?" Reid asked lunging towards the friend. Caleb put his arm up holding Reid back.

"Hey, hey just let it go..." Caleb stated.

"Reid, calm down..." Rylie stated holding her brother's arm.

"Look Aaron, we don't want any trouble..." Caleb stated.

"Of course you don't..." Aaron stated snidely. "But I think you owe Kiera here an apology..."

"Actually I think it's Kiera that owes Sarah the apology..." Caleb stated looking Aaron up.

Aaron looked back at Kiera briefly and then shoved Caleb back. Caleb squeezed his hands together and rolled his neck ready to fight the cocky jock.

"Whoa," A guy that no one had seen around school before jumped between the two, pushing Aaron back. He looked past Aaron to Kiera, "You were being kind of bitchy..." He stated looking over at the guy.

Rylie felt her brother tense and looked up seeing his eyes flash as Aaron's friend threw up all over the back of his letterman jacket. Everyone was yelling obscurely as the DJ came over the speakers announcing that the cops were on their way down Old Dell Road.

Everyone scattered and ran through the woods to get to the parked cars. The mystery boy introduced himself as Chase Collins, a new transfer.

"How did you get here, Ry?" Reid asked looking over at his sister.

"I drove numbskull, what do you think?" Rylie asked looking at her brother as if he were stupid.

"You could always ride with us..." Tyler stated with a hopeful grin.

"Sorry, I am not leaving my car out here..." She stated with a smirk. "I'll see you guys later!" She waved to the two groups that were getting in to their cars.

She drove off towards the Garwin Manor. She unlike Reid stayed at home to help their mother out; since their father, Joseph, passed away her mother was left alone in the large Manor, much like Caleb's mother Evelyn. She pulled in to the gated driveway and parked her midnight blue Toyota Sequoia.

Grabbing her handbag she walked in to the house finding it dark and cold, she saw a dim light in the kitchen and walked towards it. Her mother was a beautiful woman, a model in her younger years, dark blonde hair that mirrored Rylie's, vibrant grayish blue eyes, and porcelain like skin with sharp features. She told her daughter stories of the life in the spotlight and how she had fallen victim to Joseph Garwin's charms.

"Rylie, home already?" Her mother's voice inquired, a bit of the Garwin sarcasm seeping through her tone.

"I was with Reid and the boys..." She stated with a slight shrug watching her mother put away some leftovers. "Shouldn't Rose being doing that?" She asked referring to their maid that took care of many of the household duties.

"I let her go home early tonight..." The blonde woman answered. "How is your brother doing?" She asked.

Rylie rolled her eyes and looked at her mother seriously, "About as good as he can get for being a Garwin..." She stated in a bored tone. "Jumping off of cliffs, trying to start fights… using in front of people... what else is new for him?" She asked.

"That boy will never learn..." Meredith Garwin sighed looking over at her daughter. "I'm afraid he's going to end up like your father..." She stated solemnly.

"Mother..." Rylie softened her tone a bit. "Reid will smarten up, he's using while he can, until he ascends..." She tried to reassure their mother.

"You know I almost wanted to call your father a liar when he told me about their powers..." Meredith stated tears began to brim her crystal eyes. "Your father, he was almost a spitting image of Reid at that age..." She smiled inwardly. "By the time we got married and had the two of you, it was too late..."

Rylie sighed heavily; she had heard the story a thousand times before. Meredith hoped that having a sibling would help Reid be able to control his addiction, but she found out that it almost seemed to worsen it.

"I just hope that your bond will be able to pull him out of this. I don't know what I'd do if I lost your brother..." Meredith sighed as a tear fell down her cheek. "You two are my life now..."

"Mom, don't worry so much, let's get you up to bed..." Rylie stated offering her hand to her mother.

Meredith nodded simply and let her young teenage daughter help her up the stairs and to the master suite. She gave her mother a kiss goodnight and went to her own room. Passing by Reid's old room she stopped, opening the door just a smidge so she could see inside.

Everything was the same; he hadn't lived there since he was 13 years old. He lived in the dorms since he entered Spencer Academy, he had tried to persuade her to move in with them, but she couldn't leave her mother, not with their father in the condition he was in, and then 2 years later, he passed away.

She and Reid had been close since birth, they shared everything, that was until he was shipped away to Camp where he met the other Sons of Ipswich, and he got his powers. And ever since Reid has thought of himself as 'Holier than thou'.

After the incident 3 years ago on the roof of the Garwin Manor she never found herself trusting her brother again. He was so careless and selfish that she couldn't see herself letting him in again.

"I miss you, Reid..." She whispered before returning to her room and going to bed.

* * *

Please R&R:)


	2. Jenny's

Thank you all for the kind reviews. Yes this is, if my story goes the way I want it to, going to be a Tyler/OC. Sometimes I really think the other three over shadow him, but how can you resist Chace Crawford?

**Disclaimer: As stated in the first chapter, I don't own the Covenant or it's characters (or the actors... DAMN). But I do however own the plot and any original characters you are not familiar with:)**

**

* * *

**

Don't Let Me Go

**Chapter 2 – **_**Jenny**_**'s**

The next morning she woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing incredulously. Rolling over on her side she grabbed the phone and stared at the screen, Tyler's picture was blinking along with his name.

"Hello?" She answered rolling on to her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, eluding a greeting.

"Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering why in the hell my brother's best friend just woke me up..." She stated a forced smile gracing her face.

"Its 11 o'clock, you bum..." Tyler laughed.

"I was up late last night..." She stated looking over at the digital clock sitting next to her sleek lap top. Both pieces of technology lay lifelessly on her antique mahogany desk.

"Doing?" Tyler asked.

"Nosey much?" She questioned with a laugh.

"Just like to know what had you up at all hours of the night... thinking of me again?" He asked sarcastically.

"Alright Reid..." She smirked and rolled her eyes, sometimes she could see bits of Reid rubbing off on Tyler.

"You know I'm just messin'... but what were you up to last night?" He asked.

"Listening to mom vent about Reid and how he's going to end up like our father if he doesn't calm down with his using..." Rylie answered rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Ah, how is your mom doing? I haven't been around in awhile..." He stated tapping his fingers to his chin, one of the many traits he picked up from Reid.

"You should come by today and see for yourself..." Rylie stated invitingly.

"Is that an invite?" He asked.

"Was meant as one…" She stated with a sarcastic tone.

"When should I drop by?" He asked.

"How about in an hour, and you can take me out to lunch while you're at it?" She stated sounding much like her brother.

"Aye, aye Captain Garwin..." Tyler stated jokingly before hanging up.

Tyler may have been her brother's best friend, but he was also close to Rylie as well. Most of the boys looked out for her, although the younger Garwin twin insisted that she didn't need them to fight her battles for her.

Sitting up in bed, she swung her long legs over the side of the Queen sized bed; placing her size seven feet on the cold hardwood floor. Glancing around the room, everything was in its place as usual; she was a neat freak, something that she found she had in common with the eldest Son of Ipswich. Pogue and Reid were very messy and careless while Caleb was much like herself and Tyler... he was your average teenager; his room was sparse so it always looked clean.

Forcing herself to get up she walked over to her conjoining bathroom and started the water. Glancing in to the mirror she stopped and took in the blue eyes that stared back at her. She may have looked like Reid and her father but a little older and she could have passed for her mother's twin.

She had seen a photo of her mother once from her modeling days and she had to admit she was beautiful then as she was now. Jumping in the shower she washed her long blonde hair and made sure that every inch of her body was clean.

Her mother didn't speak often of her modeling career, when asking her why she stopped modeling; Meredith would simply reply that her family was more important. She was never given a straight answer, and that never sat right with the younger Garwin.

Hopping out of the shower she wrapped a large terry cloth robe around her body, her hair wrapped in a burgundy towel that matched the burgundy and black theme of the large bathroom. She walked back in to her room and looked at her computer; she felt the urge to look up her mother's modeling career.

She sat down and pulled up a screen for the internet she typed in her mother's name trying under Meredith Garwin first and one result popped in, she thought hard about her mother's maiden name and it finally popped in to her head, Meredith Greere.

Thousands of pictures and pages popped up under this name, she clicked on the first available website, being wikipedia. She read through the first part of the biography, information that she had already knew about her mother.

She smiled at some of the small facts about her mother. She was a young teen when they first discovered her, she was originally from Salem, Massachusetts, she moved to New York to become a model, everyone loved her 'Marilyn Monroe' like beauty.

Skimming through the long details of her career, she finally reached the part of when she stopped modeling. She saw that her mother had been put in to rehab, something that she had never known before. Her blue eyes grew wide with the new information, her mother, was put in for substance abuse, alcohol and cocaine.

A knock on the door tore her out of her thoughts; she looked up at the door alarmed. Seeing Tyler standing there with a handsome smile on his face she relaxed a bit.

"Tyler, you're a bit early..." She stated looking over at him covering herself up.

"It's 12 o'clock..." He stated pointing to his watch.

"Oh my god..." She covered her mouth a bit embarrassed. "Sorry I got caught up reading this..." She stated pointing to the screen.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"My mother's biography kind of... she used to be a model, you know" She stated smiling at the young boy.

"Oh really?" He asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, stay here and I'll go get dressed!" She stated walking over to her large walk-in closet.

Moments later she emerged wearing a pair of low-rise jeans, an off the shoulder royal blue shirt with a yellow tank top underneath and matching yellow keds. Her wet blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a small yellow and blue hair band holding back her bangs.

"That was fast..." Tyler stated from his seat at her desk.

"I'm not like most girls..." She shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"No, you definitely aren't..." Tyler answered. She nodded her head to the door and Tyler glanced over at her, "I didn't know your mom was originally from Salem."

"Me either," She stated as they walked out to the bottom floor of the house. She tried to brush off the information that she had just learned about her mother. "Your car or mine?" She asked.

"Well I let Reid borrow my truck, so yours..." He stated with a smirk.

"Why do you let him borrow your truck all the time? Mom didn't buy him another car for a reason..." Rylie stated grabbing her keys off of the table by the door.

"How can you say no to Reid?" Tyler asked. "I'm surprised your mother can." Tyler laughed slipping in to the passenger's seat of her Sequoia.

"It was hard for her to do, but I was her back up..." Rylie smirked. "She can never say no to Reid... she'll be buying him a new car within the next week I'm sure..."

"You would think he'd be more careful with his cars..." Tyler stated as she cranked up the truck.

"C'mon Tyler, how many bikes did he go through when we were kids?" She asked looking behind her as she backed out of the driveway.

"This is true, so where do you want to go for lunch?" He questioned. "My treat..."

"I don't know how about Jenny's?" She asked referring to a small restaurant in town that the friends frequented.

"Sounds like a plan..." Tyler stated.

Rylie drove them to Jenny's; the trip was quiet, the only noise being the radio that was playing some new techno song. She parked the car out front and the two headed inside, their normal waitress grabbed them, seating them at her table, within minutes they both had their drinks in front of them.

"So where is the rest of the brood?" She asked. She was an older woman by the name of Sandy, her long brown sandy hair was up in a tight bun, and her normal attire was jeans and a baby blue button up shirt with 'Jenny's' written in the corner. Her brown eyes scanned over the two teens.

"In town stocking up and running errands" Tyler answered.

"So just the two of you then, huh?" She asked with a small smirk on her pink painted lips. Rylie looked up at her knowing exactly what she was trying insinuating.

"We're just friends, Sandy..." Rylie stated before Tyler could comprehend what she said.

"Sure you are... the usual?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am" Rylie nodded as did Tyler.

"So what was that about?" Tyler asked.

"She was insinuating that we were out..." Rylie stated Tyler looked at her as if to say, 'So?' "Like on a date..."

"So you find it appalling that someone might think that you're out on a date with me?" Tyler asked trying to sound insulted.

"No, I'm honored to think that I'm good looking enough to be out on a date with one of the Sons of Ipswich..." She stated in a mocking tone.

"I'm going to try and see that as a compliment..." Tyler stated.

"It was meant as such, Mr. Simms..." She stated smirking.

"I swear, sometimes when you smile you look just like Reid..." Tyler laughed sipping his Cherry Coke.

"I'm not sure whether to take that in good or bad way," Rylie joked.

"You have that same smirk..." Tyler pointed out.

"The Garwin charm..." She stated shaking her head. "I don't know if it's a gift or a curse..." She smiled over at him. "I haven't figured it out yet..."

The conversation changed soon to the guys' upcoming swim meets, and the new guy Chase Collins.

"So what do you think of him?" Rylie asked looking over at Tyler who was chowing down on his burger.

"He seems like a decent kid, don't know much about him, though he's on the swim team now…" Tyler stated shrugging his shoulders. "What about you?"

"I don't know… I haven't really been around him much to say other wise…" She stated with a shrug.

"Yeah I know what you mean…" Tyler stated with a nod. "You never know he might be the guy that you've been waiting for you whole life…." Tyler added sarcastically.

"He's so not my type…" She scrunched her nose up in an odd fashion, Tyler simply laughed at her.

They sat around and chatted a bit longer until Rylie's phone began to ring, her phone began playing 'Twisted Transistor' by Korn.

'_Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister'_

"How appropriate…" Tyler smirked seeing Reid's face blinking on the screen.

"Hello?" She answered her tone letting the person on the other line know she wasn't pleased with their call.

"Where are you?" Reid's voice was loud and authoritative, so much so Tyler heard it across the table.

"At Jenny's, with Tyler." She simply answered.

"With Tyler?" Reid asked his tone a bit dangerous sounding.

"Yes, with Tyler, what's the big deal?" She questioned.

"Nothing. I'm headed to Nicky's baby boy is supposed to meet me up there in 20 minutes..." Reid stated over the phone.

"Ok..." Rylie retorted raising an eyebrow.

"And tell him not to have a cell phone if he doesn't answer it!" Reid stated before hanging up the phone.

"That was weird." Rylie stated putting the phone back in her pocket.

"What'd he want?" Tyler asked.

"I don't really know." Rylie stated. "As you heard he asked where I was and pretty much had nothing else to say but you are supposed to meet him in 20 minutes at Nicky's and that you shouldn't have a phone unless you intend on using it."

Tyler just shook his head as Sandy brought them their check. He gave her his American Express and waited patiently before they could leave.

"Your brother is one of the most impatient people that I know..." Tyler stated as Sandy handed him his receipt and a pen. He signed for it quickly and the two left heading off to Nicky's bar.

"Why are we going to Nicky's so early?" She asked.

"Pool tournament..." Tyler stated with a shrug. "You know Reid and his pool."

"He loves that game almost as much as he loves women..." Rylie shook her head and drove off to Nicky's.

* * *

**Please R&R:)**


	3. Nicky's

Thank you all for the great reviews so far. Things are a bit slow at the moment, but they'll definitley be picking up... PROMISE:)

**Disclaimer: All previous disclaimers apply. I don't own the guys, I wish I did. But I don't:) ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – _Nicky's_**

They arrived at Nicky's within 15 minutes; meeting a very anxious Reid who was outside bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for them by Tyler's Hummer. The two teens got out of the SUV and walked towards the bar; Reid practically mowed his sister over to get to Tyler.

"Hello brother, nice to see you too. Oh me? I'm doing great thank you... My day was lovely, how was yours?" She asked in a sarcastic tone as Reid walked past her with Tyler under his arm.

"Hey Rylie..." Reid stated waving to her briefly, a smug smile on his lips, as the two walked in to the bar.

She walked in behind them, shooting daggers in her brother's direction. She walked over to the bar and ordered a drink from Nicky himself, she sat herself on a bar stool and looked over in the tournaments general direction. Nicky came back over to her with a smile, placing a soda in front of her, she smiled back at him a as if to say 'Thank You.'

Turning her attention back to her brother and his best friend she noticed that the first team they were up against was a no contest. Even without using, Reid and Tyler were still very good at pool, it was one of their favorite past times. She remembered her brother once stated that if it was a worthy job, he would play pool professionally.

Several games went by and the bar finally started to fill out, she noticed Chase and Kate made their way in to the bar, but no Pogue, Caleb or Sarah in sight. Kate walked over to her and hugged her.

"Chase you met Rylie, right?" Kate asked her arm still around Rylie's shoulders.

"Briefly," He stated with a childish smile. "Chase Collins." He introduced himself.

"Hi Chase, I'm Rylie Garwin, Reid's twin sister..." She smiled pointing over to the blonde playing pool. She felt her stomach do some weird rumbling but passed it off as indigestion.

"Good looks must run in Ipswich..." Chase stated looking her up and down and then glancing over at Kate.

Kate flashed a smile and hit him playfully, "Oh stop!" She stated tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Where's Pogo?" Rylie asked inquiring about her boyfriend.

"Getting his bike fixed..." Kate stated in a bored tone.

"Again?" Rylie asked.

"You know him, something new comes out the Ducati comes first..." Kate stated in an annoyed tone.

"I see..." Rylie stated knowing she hit a nerve with Pogue's girlfriend.

"Why don't we go take a seat?" Chase asked looking at Rylie, "Care to join us?"

"Sure, why not?" She asked grabbing her soda. "I'm being ignored over here anyway!" Rylie took a seat next to Kate who sat across from Chase. "So what did you guys do today?"

"We went and stocked up and then Chase took me to go see that new Brad Pitt movie…" Kate stated looking over at Chase with a small glint in her eye.

"Oh really, was that any good?" Rylie asked sipping her soda.

"It was ok, nothing out of the ordinary for him…" Chase stated with a lazy shrug; sending her a charming smile.

"What did you end up doing?" Kate questioned.

"I slept in, went to Jenny's with Tyler and came here for their stupid pool tournament…" Rylie answered playing with the straw in her drink.

"You went out with Tyler?" A male's voice asked from behind her, the group looked up to see Caleb and Sarah come in, hand in hand.

"We went to lunch," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Awe, that's so cute!" Kate stated in a gushing tone.

Rylie threw her an annoyed glance, "It was not like _that_…" She stated.

"What's not like what?" Pogue's voice interjected their conversation.

"Tyler and Rylie went out," Kate stated looking up at her boyfriend.

"They did?" Pogue asked looking down at the blonde girl sitting next to his girlfriend.

"As friends… my god…" Rylie rolled her eyes annoyed.

Pogue laughed, he knew it was easy to get to Rylie; she was a sucker for it, nine times out of ten.

"Sorry about today, had to get the bike fixed…" Pogue stated as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"It's ok, Chase kept me company!" She beamed up at him.

"I'm sure he did…" Pogue stated as he glared over at Chase.

The tension between the two was so heavy you could cut it with a knife; Pogue shrugged his jacket off violently as the group sat around watching the exchange between the two teen boys. Pogue went over to the bar and ordered himself a cheeseburger, fries and coke and went to say hey to Tyler and Reid who caught his attention.

Rylie rolled her eyes as she sat back and watched her friends; Caleb and Sarah were talking quietly as were Kate and Chase, she got up and headed over to the juke box, looking for something to liven up their party.

She put in a few quarters and selected a couple of songs, she saw Chase and Caleb get up and make their way to the foosball tables so she sat back down with the girls.

"So how do you like Ipswich, so far?" Rylie asked Sarah who was nodding her head to the music coming from the juke.

"A like it, it so much better than Boston..." She stated with a smile to the blonde opposite of her.

"How is Boston?' Rylie asked, she hadn't been too far outside of Ipswich since she was younger.

"Busy..." Sarah laughed.

"You're going to LOVE Spencer!" Kate gushed looking over at her.

Sarah and Rylie laughed at Kate's enthusiasm and they looked around. Sarah smiled and looked at the empty seats around them.

"What just happened here?" Sarah stated.

"What?" Kate asked her face falling slightly.

"This..." She pointed to the empty seats. "We were all sitting here having fun... and now they're having fun..."

"You know them, boys and their toys!" Kate stated looking over at Rylie who rolled her eyes playfully.

"I think Rylie had a good idea… give me a quarter..." Sarah stated.

"Why?" Kate asked reaching in to her pocket.

"C'mon, just give me a quarter!" She stated as Kate pulled out a quarter and handed it to her.

Sarah jumped out of her seat and over to the juke box. Rylie looked over at Kate who was smiling ear to ear.

"Do you like her?" Kate asked looking over at Reid's sister.

"Sarah?" Rylie asked.

"No, Kiera... yes Sarah..." Kate laughed.

"She seems like a sweet girl; and Caleb seems to really like her, so she can't be too bad, huh?" Rylie asked with a laugh.

"True..." Kate nodded her head as her eyes set on Sarah who walked over to Caleb and urged him out to the dance floor.

Pogue came back moments later and Rylie looked over at the two bored, "I'm going to go see what Reid and Ty are up to..." With that she pushed herself off of the table and walked across the bar.

As she was approaching she could hear Aaron arguing with Reid and Tyler. Looking up she saw Aaron shove Reid, and Reid shove him back. She ran over to them trying to break them up, but in the end Aaron and his boys called out Tyler and Reid.

Reid being the hot head he is stalked outside while Tyler followed.

"He made the shot dickhead..." Tyler spat getting in Aaron's face.

"Tyler, knock it off..." Rylie spoke coming up behind him. "It's not worth it."

"Suck it up Aaron, you made the bet..." Reid stated with a smirk on his face.

"Cheaters, you're both cheaters... I'm not paying you a dime!" Aaron stated as he glared at the two and then down at Rylie.

"What's going on?" Caleb's voice came from the back door of Nicky's, authoritatively.

"This doesn't concern you Danvers..." Aaron stated glaring up at the older teenager.

Caleb glared over at Reid, "He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot..." He stated smugly. "And I did..." He fixed the fingerless gloves on his hands, the smug smirk never leaving his face.

Nicky came to the back door at that moment and scared Aaron and his boys back in to the bar. Rylie stood back as Caleb glared at Reid.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Caleb stated getting ticked off.

"We were just playing them…" Reid stated with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Yeah Caleb, they were suckers for it…" Tyler tried to back up his best friend.

"I'm not some kid you can boss around anymore, Caleb..." Reid stated getting in his face. "Stop being such a pussy…" He seethed as Caleb grabbed his shoulder.

Reid grabbed Caleb's arm and used his powers to make himself stronger than Caleb. His eyes were pitch black as he looked up at the older boy.

Rylie stood back by Tyler and Pogue who were just watching, not able to do much about the two boys fighting. Caleb's eyes turned black and he used his power to fling Reid halfway across the alley and in to the building. Rylie watched in horror letting out a small yelp as her brother slid down the back of the building.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Caleb asked yelling. "It's addictive you moron!" He yelled.

Reid stood up a bit woozy from the hit, but still pissed off nonetheless. He used his powers to pick up a keg from behind Nicky's. He levitated it up and held it out to Caleb.

"My power is stronger than yours!" Caleb announced.

"Not until you ascend!" Reid stated through gritted teeth.

"Alright, fine... c'mon tough guy!" Caleb stated provoking Reid.

Reid used his powers to throw the keg at Caleb, but he reflected it and then shot a wave to Reid forcing Reid in to a large stack of bottles. The bottles cracked with the force of Reid's body as his sister ran over to his side, Tyler right behind her.

Caleb started towards Reid's broken body, but Pogue ran up and held him back, "Caleb, stop… this is crazy!"

"That's enough Caleb..." Rylie yelled grabbing her brother up from the pile of broken glass. "Reid are you ok?"

"It's one thing to kill yourself Reid... you want to use like that fine!" Reid was being helped up by his sister and Tyler. "When you ascend you'll be as good as dead!" Caleb stated angrily. "But when you use like you did tonight or last night you risk exposing us all, and_ that_ I won't let happen!" Caleb yelled losing his cool.

Reid staggered over, "So I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid stated as he got up in to Caleb's face.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about later!" Caleb stated. "And you know it!"

"I didn't use_ later_..." Reid growled as he walked past Caleb, brushing his shoulder against his.

Tyler walked with Rylie, stopped looking at Caleb, "It's not fair to use against each other, Caleb..." Tyler stated shaking his head.

"Tell that to Reid..." Caleb stated hoarsely.

"I thought you were supposed to be the mature one..." Rylie shook her head. She quickened her pace to catch up with Tyler who had already taken off in to the bar after Reid.

Rylie followed Reid and Tyler out to the parking lot, she climbed in to her car and looked over at them getting in to Tyler's Hummer, for once Reid wasn't driving. He was sitting in the passenger's seat his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl written all over his handsome features.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," She stated simply before driving off.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	4. Large Doses

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I do appreciate them very much:) **

**All previous disclaimers apply! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 4 – **_**Large Doses**_

The next day was the first day of school for them, senior year had finally arrived, and off to college in several months. Rylie pulled on her strict Spencer Academy uniform and left the house at exactly 7:15 AM. She arrived at the school just as some of the kids were waking up.

Stopping by the Provost's office she picked up her schedule along with the groups, as she did every year.

She stopped by each of their lockers pinning it up so when they decided to grace the campus with their presence they were already a step ahead of everyone else. All of their lockers were ironically lined up from Kate, to Pogue, to Caleb, to Reid, to Tyler and finally hers on the very end.

Glancing at all of their schedules she noticed they all had the same English Literature class, and the same Physics class. She had photography with Tyler, Calculus with her brother, and study hall with Pogue and Caleb.

"Morning Ry..." A lazy voice came from behind her.

She turned around to see Kate and Sarah behind her, both looking deathly tired, but still good in Spencer's mandatory uniform.

"Morning Kate, Sarah..." She nodded. "I grabbed your schedule Sarah, didn't know what locker you had so I just held on to it" She stated handing her the yellow sheet of paper.

"Thanks," Sarah stated with a nod of her head.

"She's done this with the guys for as long as I can remember!" Kate stated looking over at Sarah.

"Habit..." She shrugged.

"Thank you my dear sweet sister..." The voice of her brother rang in her ears. She heard him yank his schedule down, but she didn't bother to look at him.

"I've got to go grab another book... I'll see you guys in English..." She stated waving leaving her brother by himself with Kate and Sarah.

She walked to the library and searched for a book that had been missing from her stack. When she originally went to get her books before classes they did not have the photography books in yet, so they told all the students they'd be available first thing in the morning on the first day of school.

Grabbing the book she turned around and ran right in to the strong chest of someone. She looked up and a pair of familiar dark blue, captivating eyes caught her gaze.

"Good morning Rylie..." His voice was soft and genuine.

"Hey Tyler, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Same reason you are," He laughed pointing to the diminishing stack of photography books.

"Better grab one why you still can..." She joked.

"I intend too..." He reached around her and grabbed a book. "So are you excited about the new school year, or what?" He asked.

"I guess so... but I only have you in three of my classes, not all five classes." She mocked pouted.

"I think you'll survive..." Tyler stated shaking his head while walking up to the check up counter. "Reid told me you gave him the cold shoulder this morning..." He stated

"Well sometimes I just don't like talking to him." She smiled back as the librarian checked out her book to her.

"Last name please," The librarian asked.

"Garwin, G-A-R-W-I-N" She stated casually.

"Reid or Rylie?" The librarian asked her brow furrowed.

"Rylie Garwin..." Rylie stated glaring up at the lady. Tyler laughed. "Do I look like a guy to you?" She questioned him.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Tyler asked jokingly. She tossed a glare his way as he muffled his laughter.

"And you?" She asked scanning Tyler's book.

"Simms. That's with two 'm's" He stated looking over at the librarian.

"First initial?" She asked.

"T." Tyler answered.

She nodded her head and handed over the two books, Tyler being the gentleman he was grabbed both of them and turned to Rylie, escorting her to the door. They walked back to the main hallway, heading to their lockers. He was itching to know what was going on between his two good friends. He had never seen her give Reid the cold shoulder like this before.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

Rylie looked over at him, "With what?" She asked innocently going straight to her assigned locker.

"With you and Reid?" He inquired spinning his combination in to the lock.

"I don't know…" She sighed. She took her photography book from Tyler and shoved it in to her locker taking out her things for English Lit. "I just haven't been in the mood for his crap…"

"But you've put up with it for 17 years; what's changed?" Tyler questioned confused.

"He's selfish, rude and doesn't care about anyone but himself…" She vented. "He doesn't come see our mother and it kills her…"

Tyler looked over at her shocked; Reid told him every Sunday that he was going to have dinner with Rylie and his mom. Every Sunday he said the same thing and never once did Tyler think otherwise.

"But…" Tyler was about to say something, but he closed his mouth. He didn't want to start anything with Rylie about the subject; he opted to bring it up to his best friend later that day.

"But, what?" Rylie asked.

"Nothing, we're gonna be late…" He stated shutting his locker. "C'mon…" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to class.

The pair got several looks from the teens standing in the hallway, talking about the twos closeness. The walked in to class and Reid's eyes snapped up taking in the sight of his best friend holding the hand of his little sister. He raised a perfect eyebrow in question of the two together, holding hands, as did Caleb and Pogue who sat a few rows above them.

Tyler pulled out Rylie's seat and took his normal spot between the two Garwin siblings. Reid let his gaze drift over to his best friend and when his sister wasn't looking he nudged Tyler roughly.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked in a hushed whisper as to not receive any extra attention.

"With my sister…." Reid stated glaring at him.

"Walking her to class… like I do with you, everyday…" Tyler stated furrowing his brow confused at the twenty-question game Reid was playing with him.

"Whatever…" Reid rolled his eyes and went back to staring off towards the rather large man in front of the class.

English Lit flew by for Rylie as she took notes on the four authors that Professor Walden went over. Reid threw in his normally sarcastic remarks, making the class laugh and just trying to get himself in to trouble as per usual. She gathered her books up and saw that the four Sons of Ipswich were waiting for her to gather her things.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't need a personal escort to my locker or to class?" She asked walking past them, the group following behind her.

"You know we just like to watch out for our little sister…" Caleb stated putting her in a playful head lock.

She pushed him away, "More like stalk me…" She groaned.

"Hey, you never know what freak might come up and hit on you out of the blue…" Pogue stated as he took Kate under his arm, Sarah appeared next to Caleb.

"So if I take just one of you…" She paused, stopping at her locker. "You'll just leave me alone?" She questioned peering down at the group.

The guys all looked at each other and simply nodded their heads.

She switched out her English book for her newly checked out Photography book and smirked, "Fine." She shut her locker. "Tyler has photography with me. He'll do." She quickly stated.

Tyler glanced down at her and a smile graced his pink lips. Reid slammed his locker shut and loomed over his 'little' sister.

"Why him?" He demanded.

"Because, he's the only one I can stand in large doses…" She stated grabbing Tyler by his arm and pulling him towards their photography class.

"What's going on with them?" Caleb asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing better be going on between them…" Reid growled.

"Awe, c'mon it's cute…" Kate stated looking up at Pogue and then over to Reid. "Better Tyler than say… him…" She nodded to Aaron Abbott who was walking by the group at the time.

"She can't…" Reid shook his head. "She can't date any of you… period…" Reid stated as he stormed off in the direction of his Latin class.

"What the hell was that about?" Pogue asked.

"I have no idea…" Caleb stated looking down at Sarah. She smiled at him shortly before looking away.

Rylie took her seat next to Tyler and leaned over grabbing her camera out of her bag, the piece of technology was permanently attached to the young Garwin sibling. Tyler noted that she never left home without that or her digital.

"I'm the only one you can stand in large doses, huh?" Tyler asked looking over at her.

"C'mon Ty, you're my best friend…" She stated looking up at him with a smirk. "You wouldn't be if I couldn't stand you…"

"Best friend?" He asked a bit puzzled, he had never thought of them as such.

"Ok, you guys are like my only friends, and you're my favorite and the closest… so you're the best…" She smiled up at him.

"I feel honored…" He stated with a huge grin on his face.

"You should…" She nodded her head.

The two laughed at her sarcasm and started class; the teacher gave her beginning orientation and paired them up with the person they were sitting with for a project that was due before Christmas break. They had to base their portfolio strictly on that person.

Rylie pulled her camera out of its casing and played with its settings, putting it up to her face she pulled the cap off and looked in Tyler's direction. She said his name and as soon as he looked she snapped a picture of the unbeknownst Son of Ipswich.

"My eyes Ry!" He groaned covering his face.

"Sorry," She put her camera away and smiled over at the boy next to her. "Y'know, I'm the luckiest girl in here…" She stated in a whispered tone leaning in to him.

"Why is that?" He asked quieting his voice to match her tone.

"Because I've got the best looking partner…" She stated with a giggle.

"Really?" He asked she nodded simply. "Then I must be the luckiest guy in the class then…" He remarked. "I've got the hottest girl as my partner…"

"Why Tyler Simms, I think you're flirting with me…" She stated putting a hand to her chest in mock-flattery.

"And what if I was?" He asked just as the bell was ringing.

"Then you my dear boy have three very strong, very angry big brothers to deal with…" She stated taking her things and getting up.

As soon as his Latin class ended Reid Garwin had headed to his locker grabbed his things as well as grabbed his sister's things and was outside of her classroom just as she was walking out with Tyler. He grabbed her and yanked her in the opposite direction that she was planning on going with Tyler.

"I need to talk to you…" Reid stated. "Sorry baby-boy…" Reid waved off his friend and pulled his sister down the hallway.

Tyler shook his head and continued walking back to his locker.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him.

"We're going to class, because like I said, I need to talk to you…"

"Reid I need to get my things for Calculus…" She stated turning back towards her locker.

"Way ahead of you baby sis…" Reid stated shoving her Calculus books at her.

She grabbed them and glared at him, "What is this about?" She asked him.

"These rumors… the damn rumors going on about you and Tyler…" He stated glaring over at her. She looked at him, as if drawing a blank about these said rumors. "Rumor has it that you two are the next hot thing…"

"What?" She asked looking over at her brother confused. "We're just friends, we haven't even thought about dating…"

"You better not be bullshitting me…." Reid stated a glint in his eye that she as his sister had never seen before.

"Why would I lie to you about that?" She asked him. "Besides, why would it matter to you if we were dating?" She questioned him.

"Have you seen what mom has been through, what Mrs. Danvers is going through now? Do you want that for yourself?" He forced making his voice low and demanding.

"Are you kidding me?" Rylie asked staring at her brother. "What the hell does that matter to you, Reid?" She asked shaking her head.

"You're my baby sister; I don't want to see you get hurt by this…." Reid stated in a hushed tone.

"You're unbelievable…" She scoffed. "Stop acting like you care Reid…"

"I do care…" Reid stated looking in to her mirroring blue eyes.

"Since when does Reid Garwin care about anyone else besides Reid Garwin?" She scowled before yanking her arm out of his grasp, walking to class without turning back to look at him.

Reid stood in the hallway staring after his sister; he ran a hand through his blonde hair as the bell rang, notifying Reid Garwin that he was late for his first day of Calculus. He pulled the strap of his book bag down as he walked to class. He entered and took an empty seat where he could find one.

He could feel his sister's gaze upon him and shifted uncomfortably. Halfway through the class the bell rang indicating it was time for lunch break, before Reid could say two words to his sister she was up and out of the room, her car keys in hand. He remembered now that she always went home for lunch, never one to stick around for the wonderful cafeteria food, but who could really blame her. A half hour later they were both back in class, she was sitting in her seat from before, on the other side of the classroom from her twin brother. The rest of the class dragged on and on, Reid tried his best to stay awake but he found himself nodding off a bit towards the end of class that was until the shrilling sound of the bell woke him up. He jumped out of his seat in hopes of catching his sister before she got to her locker.

Unfortunately for him she was already out the door and halfway there. Rylie seemed to be walking on a mission when she arrived at her locker, she could hear her brother calling her name but she chose to ignore it. As if she wasn't bothered by him enough already he had to chase her down. She was happy to see Tyler come up to her side and enter in his combination.

"Hey, how was Calc?" He asked changing out books for their Physics class.

"Could have been better…" She stated glancing back at her brother who was now joining them.

"Rylie you can't ignore me all day…" He muttered, slamming his palm in to his locker.

"Watch me…" She retorted turning on her heel and walking towards class.

Caleb gave Sarah a peck on the cheek and ran to catch up with the younger Garwin sibling. He caught up with her and slung his arm comfortably around her shoulders. She looked up at him ready to curse him out thinking he was Reid, her look softened when his brown eyes gazed down at her.

"What's up Cale?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"What's going on with you and Reid?" He asked. "You're fighting worse than us…."

"Like I told Ty, I'm just tired of his crap…" She stated with a shake of her head.

"C'mon Ry, we all know Reid, he's selfish… yes… but that's not any different than any other day…" He stated.

"Caleb, it's much more than him just being selfish…" Rylie stated as they entered class, all eyes on them. "You better be careful or rumors will start spreading about…" She smirked taking her seat.

"What?" Caleb asked confused.

Rylie rolled her eyes and told him about her confrontation with her brother before Calculus. Caleb sat there and shook his head; he could see where Reid had a point, but also saw things from Rylie's point of view. He gave her a few words of advice and Rylie simply smiled in return. The good thing about Caleb was he was always there to listen, to give advice and he wasn't biased.

Pogue and Kate left for class, Sarah right behind them leaving Reid and Tyler at their lockers. Reid slammed his locker shut and looked over at his best friend. He adjusted his tie and forced Tyler up against the lockers.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked his book bag falling out of his hand and on to the floor.

"Stay away from Rylie…" Reid stated through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked looking at his best friend like he had grown a second head.

"Stay away from my sister…." Reid yelled again, his voice deep and his eyes threatening.

"She's one of my best friends, how do you entail I do that, Reid?" Tyler asked furrowing his brow confused.

"I swear to all that is holy Tyler, if you fall for my sister…." Reid stated glaring at him.

"Dude, she's my friend… nothing more…" Tyler stated pushing Reid off of him. "I think you need to go to the infirmary, because you're talking crazy…"

With that Tyler pushed past his best friend and walked to the class that the lot of them shared for Physics. Reid stood in the hallway by himself, yet again running late to class. The bell rang and he lazily walked in to class, he shot a glare towards the other Sons as the Professor, Professor Mackenzie, looked over at him. Her brown eyes shot up and she pursed her red painted lips at him.

"You're late Mr. Garwin…" She announced.

"That I am, Mrs. Mackenzie…" He stated giving her a lazy smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Take a seat next to your sister, and open your book to page 49…." She stated removing her glasses as he trudged across class and took the empty seat next to his sister.

She moved her chair closer to Tyler who had taken the seat opposite of her and her brother glared taking out his text book and opening up to the said page. Tyler leaned over to whisper something to her and she simply nodded her head without acknowledging her brother.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	5. Perfect

**Here I am, with another chapter. Thank you ALL for the great reviews; they make me all warm and fuzzy inside... haha. Ok anywho; this chapter was kind of a 'filler'-esque chapter. So bare with me if you get bored... the next few chapters are more interesting... :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – **_**Perfect**_

After Physics, Rylie had a study hall period which she shared with the two eldest Sons. She was glad that she didn't have to face her brother for the rest of the day, and immediately after school the boys had swim practice but, she did have a meeting with the school newspaper staff in an hour in the school library. She hoped that she wouldn't get caught up too long and would be able to leave before the boys swim practice was over. If things went the way she had hoped she wouldn't see her brother until the next day, where she was sure he'd act like nothing happened.

That's just how Reid was. He got worked up about something for one day and by the next day he would completely forget about it, so Rylie tried to not let the stupid things he would say or do bother her. But sometimes, sometimes he pushed it a bit too far.

She walked out of her Study Hall class talking to Pogue and Caleb about their practice swim meet this Friday. She glanced over at Caleb and smiled.

"Your birthday is Saturday… the same day as the Fall Fest?" She knew the answer, but was waiting for his reaction. It wasn't just his birthday, it was his eighteenth birthday.

"The big 1-8…" Pogue stated clapping his hand on his best friend's back.

"I can hardly wait…" Caleb stated with a sideways glance in Rylie's direction.

"I'm sure…" She nodded her head.

"Hey, you guys ready for practice?" Chase's voice came from behind them. Rylie felt that same weird feeling in the pit of her stomach; something just did not sit right with her when he was around.

"What's your stroke?" Rylie asked looking over at the new boy trying to subdue her initial reaction to his presence.

"Freestyle…" Chase stated glancing over at Caleb. "But I hear we have a Champ in our presence…" Caleb looked over at him and shrugged modestly.

"Caleb has won every race he's been in… he has three championships under his belt and he's going for number four this year…." Rylie stated spieling off the oldest boys stats. "He's got the fastest time in Spencer history, beating his father's old time…" She smirked.

"Some good competition…" Chase stated grinning down at her. "How about you, do you swim?" He asked.

She laughed, "Nope, that's Reid's forte, I'm more of the artsy twin…" She stated with a lazy shrug. "Photography… now that is my specialty."

"More like her obsession…" Pogue interjected glaring over at Chase.

"I like to take a lot of pictures, and journalism follows closely behind…" She stated stopping at their lockers.

"Are you on the newspaper staff this year, again?" Caleb asked.

"Yes," She smiled. "Which reminds me, I've got to go home and change. We've got a meeting in the library in an hour." She glanced down at her cell phone. "I'll catch you guys later; make sure you drown Reid for me…" She grabbed a few things from her locker and left.

"Do they have like a brotherly, sisterly hate or something?" Chase asked curiously leaning against the lockers as Caleb and Pogue grabbed their things.

"They've always been like this. Reid likes to press everyone's buttons, but nothing gets him more than messing with his sister." Caleb reported. "And she lets him get away with a lot, but sometimes he doesn't know when to stop…" Caleb stated glancing at Pogue.

Chase picked up the fact that there must have been a double meaning behind what the oldest Son of Ipswich had said. He grinned at them and pulled his bag over his shoulder, tightening his grip.

"So are her and Tyler… an item?" Chase asked as the three of them headed towards the gym.

"Who knows with them…" Caleb stated with a shrug. "Interested?" Caleb questioned.

"Perhaps…" Chase nodded his head simply.

"I highly doubt that if Reid won't let Tyler date his sister, you aren't even remotely close…" Pogue snapped.

Chase held up his hands in a defensive manner and kept his mouth shut while the three boys changed for swim practice.

Rylie made her way out to her Sequoia she didn't want to deal with her brother, and was thankful that they had swim practice. Coach got on to any of them for missing, even if they were sick or dying. She pulled out her keys and was almost to her truck when she heard her name being called.

She glanced back and saw Reid coming her way, she ignored his calls and continued to her truck, she had her keys out and ready as she unlocked the doors with the keychain and she heard her name again. She quickened her pace and opened her door when a force beyond her closed the door and locked it.

She turned around quickly to come face to face with her twin brother. Her glare was icy, she noticed his eyes were pitch black; this made her even more angry.

"Stop using Reid…" She whispered in an upset tone. She hated when any of the boys used, just to use. She saw what it had done to her father, what it had done to all of their fathers, and she didn't want the same fate for her friends. Reid's eyes slowly shifted back to their normal crystal blue color.

"I wouldn't have to use if you weren't so stubborn…." Reid gritted his teeth.

"A wonderful trait I got from daddy…." She remarked glaring at him, "You're going to be late for swim practice…" She told him.

"Right now, you're more important…." Reid stated looking down at her, his 6' frame hovered over her small stature.

"Since when?" She choked out; her emotions were really starting to get the best of her lately.

"Rylie, you're my sister…." Reid stated his eyes softening.

"Like I said before Reid, you don't care about anyone but yourself… and now… now you want to interject yourself in to my life…" She shook her head. "I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself…" She stated unlocking her doors and getting in. "You better hurry to practice before you end up tutoring one of those girls that just joined the swim team to ogle at you and the rest of the boys…" She stated smugly before closing her door and pulling out of her spot.

Leaving Reid Garwin standing by himself, yet again, alone.

Sighing Reid headed towards the gym for practice. He would have to find a better way to talk to his sister; they were both very hard headed people and didn't want to hear what the other had to say. Rylie sat back in her car, one hand on the steering wheel the other propped up against the window as she drove the short distance to the Garwin Manor.

Pulling in she found the house empty, her mother must have been over one of the Others' houses, she usually did not go anywhere else. She barely left the manor at all. Thinking of her mother brought back the information that she had found out yesterday. It was a disturbing thought really, to think that her own flesh and blood had been through something like that.

But she was hushed about the truth; she never would tell Rylie why she had stopped modeling. She never told her or her brother that she spent six months in rehab. Shaking her thoughts Rylie walked passed her brother's empty room again, she felt a stinging feeling in her heart just thinking about him.

Of course she loved Reid; he was her brother after all. But nothing was ever the same… ever since he got the Power. Growing up Rylie had always hoped that the stories about the Power were nothing but lies. Everything was fine until her father started using more and more after they had told their children. Joseph showed Reid what the Power could do, getting his son hooked.

For the first year up until Tyler got his power she really didn't care much about it. That was until that night, that night that her brother pushed her buttons yet again, making her agree to jump off the roof of their home with him. Her relationship with her brother was never the same again, and she knew that it probably never would be.

He hadn't even tried to rescue her, Caleb had to help her. Caleb saved her life, she thanked God every night since then that the boys were actually there, she didn't want to know what would have happened if they weren't. She had always questioned what happened that night, what had made Reid let go, what had made him not go after her. Never once had she brought up that night, questioningly to her brother. She didn't dare talk about it; they fought enough as it was.

Rylie walked away from the room, shaking her head, she had about forty-five minutes until her meeting with the school newspaper. She changed out of her school uniform and changed in to a pair of comfy jeans, white keds and a white t-shirt with a black jacket.

She thought back to what her brother had said to her, why he didn't want her to be with Tyler… even though she had never really thought about Tyler in that light, or any of the guys for that matter.

Pogue, he was always her partner in crime. They had a tendency to flirt back and forth but that was just their nature. She was a Garwin after all, flirting was in her DNA. Caleb, he was always like the overprotective big brother, but he still would goof around with her on a daily basis. Tyler, he was her best friend. The only person that she could tell anything and the only one of the guys that she knew wouldn't judge her.

She never once thought about any of them as boyfriend material. Even though there was no doubt that they were all gorgeous creatures. It must have been the Ipswich curse to be relatively good looking, but in the end, the very end those good looks would hurt.

Rylie stopped at her computer and looked at the pictures adorning her desk. There were quite a few pictures of her and the Sons, her and her brother… their families. One picture in particular caught her eye; it was a very large photo in the middle of all the others. All of the children were young, ages ranging from 12 to 13, all four families all together, for the last time. She smiled seeing her father, he looked older in the picture than most of the other men, but still very good looking, her mother had a bright smile on her face as he hugged her closely. Reid stood in the middle of her and Tyler with his arm draped around both of their shoulders. Caleb and Pogue stood in front of their parents their arms around each other's shoulders. That picture made them all seem so, perfect.

"We're far from perfect…" She whispered grabbing her laptop and heading towards the door.

She climbed in to her Sequoia and headed back to the school. They held most of their meetings after school in the library, much to her dismay another chance to run in to her annoying brother. She walked in to the library and saw several people standing around. She really didn't have any friends outside of the Sons of Ipswich, and their other halves. It was hard to be friends with anyone and not give up the Covenant's secret.

If there was one thing Rylie hated most, it was liars… she couldn't stand to be one. She didn't want the burden of her friends finding out about her brothers and getting mad at her for not telling them the truth. She couldn't handle that. She had decided, a long time ago, that most girls were petty and probably only wanted to be her friend to get to her brother or one of his friends.

Kate and Sarah were as close to girl friends that she had, all though it surprised her that they didn't know the Covenant's little secret. Kate and Pogue had been dating since sophomore year; she knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later. As for Sarah, she was new to Ipswich so she probably didn't question the stories that floated around about them.

She took a seat next to a brunette girl who was casually sitting back looking around waiting for the Journalism teacher. She was running late, as per usual. Half of the staff was missing, and the part that was there seemed to be all transfers and some freshmen.

"Are you Rylie Garwin?" The brunette next to her asked out of the blue.

Rylie looked over at her with a curt smile, how in the world did this girl know her name, then it hit her, she's probably one of her brother's _followers_, as she liked to call them. She simply nodded her head and turned back in her seat.

"I really love the article you wrote about the use of firearms in schools…" She stated looking over at her with a small smirk. "I actually have to say everything you've written has been great…" She complimented.

Rylie looked over at her and smiled, "Thank you… are you new here?"

The young girl blushed and shook her head, "I'm a junior, but it is my first year on the newspaper staff…"

"I'm sorry…" Rylie stated a bit embarrassed by her question. "You'll like it; we usually get some pretty interesting things to write about." She stated with a small smirk. "Though sometimes we do run out of topics…"

"I can imagine that happens, there can only be so many things that High School kids want to read about…" The girl answered. Rylie nodded her head in agreement and the young girl shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm Regina Vance…" She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Regina…" Rylie stated shaking her hand.

Just as the two started to chat up a bit the Journalism professor, Professor Hayden walked in. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail; her black thick-rimmed glasses were pushed up on her forehead as she came in with a stack of newspapers and several bags of things.

"Hello everyone, thank you for making it… you all know how much I love our meetings… and I do apologize for my tardiness…" She smirked setting her belongings down on the table in front of the group.

She went on about the paper last year and what a great success it was. A few things they were looking in to this year and upcoming events at school. Her first point of business the Fall Fest this Saturday.

"Regina and…" She looked over the seniors and glanced over at Rylie. "And Rylie… you two will be perfect for this." She stated with a small smile. "Regina, the Fall Fest as you know is a big event at Spencer, our first big dance. I want you to write an article about it for the paper, and Rylie you are my photographer of choice. Just a few shots of the dance would be great."

Rylie simply nodded her head and jotted down a few notes. Professor Hayden went on assigning a few more articles for the first paper of Spencer's new school year. She came down the list and fell upon Rylie's name again. Rylie glanced up from her paper she had three photography assignments already and only needed her writing assignment before she could leave.

"Rylie, I want you to do a piece on the swim team. Your brother and friends are on there… they are the reigning champions in their strokes for the last two years. I want you to work on that, you can take it in any direction…" She stated looking up at her.

Rylie smirked and nodded her head and jotted down the assignment. Professor Hayden dismissed them shortly after; she stopped to chat with Rylie for a few moments about where she might be taking her story with the swim team. Rylie threw out a few ideas and had Professor Hayden intrigued to find out which way she would take it.

Rylie walked out of the library and saw that the guys were filing out of the gym their hair wet, and street clothes on. She smirked seeing Reid messing with Caleb, Chase was chatting it up to Pogue and Tyler, Tyler listening intently as he did normally and Pogue rolling his eyes at everything Chase was saying.

"Perfect…" She muttered to herself looking at the group heading towards their vehicles.

Tyler looked over in her direction and smiled, he held up his finger to Chase and walked over to her, his hair very wet still from the shower he had just taken after practice.

"Hey what are you doing still up here?" He asked.

"Newspaper staff meeting…" She stated holding up a composition book.

"Ah, your second life…" Tyler teased. "Are we still on for tomorrow then?"

"You don't have practice tomorrow?" She questioned.

"I do, but I think this is a bit more important…" He stated his blue eyes peering in to hers.

"Are you guys coming?" Reid's voice pierced her ears, both Rylie and Tyler turned to look at him, he was standing with a very displeased look on his face.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded his head.

Rylie reluctantly followed Tyler to his Humvee and watched as Reid climbed in to the driver's seat without even bothering to ask. Tyler simply rolled his eye and looked over at Caleb and Pogue who were standing in front of the driver's door.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Chase asked looking around.

"I've got plans with Sarah at 7… sorry boys…" Caleb stated playing with the keys on his index finger.

"Kate made me promise I'd take her in to town…" Pogue shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you guys?" Chase asked looking back at Tyler, Rylie and Reid.

"Nothing…." Tyler answered. Reid simply agreed with him.

"Nicky's?" He asked, his attention directed towards Rylie.

"Sure sounds like a plan…" Reid answered.

"I've got some things I've got to catch up on at the house… maybe another time…" Rylie answered.

"Definitely…" Chase nodded his head.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow…" She waved to them and got in to her car and left, not bothering to say another word to any of them.

* * *

Please Remember to R&R!


	6. Unraveled

**Thank you all again for the _lovely_ reviews! I love to read them, honestly. **

**This chapter kind of picks up a little bit, yay! So tell me what you think. Of if you have any suggestions, or what you'd like to see... :) Some inspiration might be needed soon!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 – **_**Unraveled**_

When she arrived home she found that her mother had finally made it back, but there was a foreign car in the drive way. She instinctively thought that it would just be the new car she bought her brother, but the car was a later model that had obviously been used before. Shrugging her shoulders she walked inside placing her keys on the table by the door and found the light in the front room was on.

She crept in to the house further and saw an older looking man sitting across from her mother, her mother's cheeks were blushed and her make up perfect. She quirked an eyebrow up when her foot set heavily down on one of the many creaking boards of the hardwood floor.

Her mother's dark blue eyes darted up at the sound and a smile graced her beautiful face. She stood up and the man looked back seeing who had caught the woman's attention.

"Rylie, my dear… come in…." She stated in a soft tone.

Rylie looked at her mother skeptically but did as she was told, she stepped in to the front room and looked the guy over that was now standing. He was handsome, no doubt about that, and looked to be around her mother's age.

"Rylie this is Matthew Gregory, Matthew this is my daughter, Rylie Garwin…" She introduced the strange man. "Rylie where is your brother?" Her mother asked in a polite tone.

"Out with the boys…" Rylie answered her in a bored tone. "Where else?' She questioned her mother.

"Do you have homework?" Meredith questioned looking at her daughter.

"A few things to finish up but the majority of it is done…" Rylie stated eyeing the stranger up and down. "What's he here for?" She asked bluntly.

"Well little lady, I took your mother out to lunch today, and she was in turn going to make dinner." The stranger answered for her mother.

Rylie had to hold in the laughter that was threatening to come out of her mouth, her mother hadn't cooked in ages. Meredith glanced over at her daughter giving her a look, a look that meant 'Knock it off, or else.' Rylie smirked over at the guy her mother was entertaining.

"Good luck with that…." She nodded her head and left the room.

She couldn't believe her mother, was she seriously on a date? Her mother had never mentioned anything to her about seeing a man that day, or seeing any man at that. She shook her head and walked up to her room. Secrets, lots of little secrets were slowly unraveling themselves around her, and she didn't like it.

Reid hovered over the green felt, pool stick in hand; he concentrated long and hard trying to line up the perfect shot. He pulled back the stick and in one swift movement the little white ball knocked in the little black ball. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips as he looked over at the defeated Aaron Abbott.

He beat him fair and square; he didn't even have to use his power to defeat the egotistical jock. Reid put his hand out and smirked at Aaron. Aaron reluctantly slapped a hundred dollar bill in his palm and the kid behind him stood up.

"I bet you can't do it twice, Garwin…" He pushed.

"Your bet?" Reid asked looking over at Kyle. Kyle simply nodded his head.

Kyle moved around Aaron who was still sulking from his defeat and grabbed the pool stick out of his friend's hand. Kyle smiled smugly at Reid, Tyler and Chase. Chase sat back with his arms crossed over his chest; he glanced over at Tyler and decided to spark a conversation.

"So Tyler, are you and Rylie a couple?" Chase asked, knowing the answer all too well.

Reid was leaning over to break when he caught the question, he stood erect and on his heel to look at Tyler, ready for his answer. Tyler stared at Reid and then over at Chase and shook his head.

"Nah man, she's one of my best friends…" He answered. "I don't see her like that…" Tyler stated putting his hands in his pockets.

Reid pursed his lips together and grinned satisfied with his friends answer; turning back to the pool table. Chase nodded his head simply and watched as the younger boy took a shot.

"Well, she's single then, right?" Chase asked, hoping to get a rise out of both boys.

He got exactly what he was hoping for, Reid turned around and stared at him with an evil glare, and Tyler took a step forward, his chest puffed out trying to intimidate the older boy. Chase simply smiled at them both.

"She's a beautiful girl, what can I say?" Chase asked.

"No…" Reid stated simply. Tyler looked over at him and then back at Chase.

Chase smirked and nodded his head, "Over protective brother, I can deal…" He stated with his hands up a bit.

"No. Period." Reid stated again before turning back to his game.

Rylie sat in front of her computer staring at the screen in front of her. She was going over different aspects of her article for the school paper. She knew she would interview Caleb since he was the captain and their star and perhaps Chase and Tyler, for two different point of views.

She heard some one coming up the stairs and turned in her seat to see her mother standing in her doorway. She pursed her lips together, her hands folded in her lap as blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Who is he?" She asked simply turning back to her computer.

"An old friend…" Meredith replied coming in to her daughter's room.

"An old _boy_friend?" Her tone was questionable.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes…." She nodded simply, her hands interlaced together.

"But it is mother; you haven't so much as left the house since dad died…" She stated her tone showing her remorse for her father's death. "And now all of a sudden you're out and about, keeping secrets from your own children," Her tone dripping with distain.

"Rylie Olivia Garwin, don't you take that tone with me." Her mother practically scolded.

"I never thought that you of all people would lie to me… to us…" Rylie stated getting up from her seat.

"Rylie I have never lied to my children…" Meredith stated looking at her daughter hurt.

"If you didn't know mother, lying also happens to mean evading the truth…" Rylie stated standing her ground.

"About what?" Meredith questioned.

"Meredith?" The man's voice came from the bottom of the stairs before Rylie could answer her question.

"Go back to your _friend_, I'm sure dad would be glad to know that you have some strange man in his house…" Rylie stated as her mother moved back to the door.

"This conversation is not over with yet Rylie…" Meredith stated looking down at her daughter.

"Yes, it is…" Rylie stated closing her door and locking it.

She leaned against the cold wooden door and closed her eyes. She hadn't meant to be so mean to her mother, but she had lost her temper. Something the Garwin's were known for, short fuses. With her brother, school, and her mother she just didn't want to handle anymore of the stress.

She sat in her room and finished up the last bit of her homework for tomorrow and laid back in her bed, that was until there was an agonizing knock coming from her door. She turned on her side really not wanting to deal with her mother, but scooted herself to the edge of the bed and let her mother in.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Rylie, I really think we need to talk…" Meredith stated.

"Obviously…." Her daughter stated in an annoyed tone.

"Especially about this attitude, you're starting to sound worse than your brother…" She stated shaking her head. "And that I won't tolerate…."

"It's ok for Reid but if I do it…" She was cut off by her mother's glare.

"Rylie Olivia…" Her mother stated in a low threatening tone, which pretty much told Rylie that if she continued she would be in bigger trouble than she was already. "Now Matthew was here to see me about some work…" She stated. "I contacted him, I was interested in getting back in to modeling, and he was my manager, before I met your father…" Meredith stated.

"What?" Rylie's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I'm going to go back in to modeling; Matthew is going to have me doing a bit of traveling so I won't be home as often as I have been. I've been thinking about this for awhile now and now that I am actually going to be doing it… I have decided that it would probably be best for you if you live in the dormitory with your brother…"

"Excuse me?" Rylie blinked back looking at her mother in amazement, she never thought that her mother would be saying this to her.

"I just got off the phone with the Provost; there is a room available on the girls' floor for you…." Her mother continued as Rylie sat back on her bed trying to take in what her mother was telling her. "I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon for a trip, but you have until the end of the week to get settled in to your dorm…" Meredith stated.

"Mom, how could you?" Rylie asked her lip curving in to a hateful scowl. "Why would you?" She couldn't even finish her own questions.

"Rylie I have been trapped in this house for two years; mourning over the loss of your father… I have a right to be happy don't I?" Meredith asked.

"At the expense of your own children?" Rylie quipped.

"That's enough of your lip…" Meredith stated in a warning tone. "Goodnight," She shut the door behind her letting her daughter take in what she had just said.

Rylie stared at the door for a moment, her vision blurry. She wanted to scream and yell but she couldn't, nothing would come out. She pulled out her cell phone and skimmed through all the numbers, finally selecting a name.

Tyler lay in his dorm room, he had just gotten back from the showers and was feeling quite refreshed. He had let Chase's questioning about Rylie go but wasn't quite sure why he was so worked up about it in the first place. He glanced over to see Reid missing from his bed, not out of the ordinary he was probably getting one of his after shower booty calls, as Tyler liked to say.

The sound of his phone vibrating on the night stand tore him out of his thoughts; he reached over and grabbed it, answering without looking at the screen to see who was calling.

"Hello?" His deep voice came over the line.

"Tyler…" He could tell who it was just by the way she said his name.

"Rylie, hey what's up?" He asked putting his free arm under his head.

"Tyler," She said his name again, he could tell that she was upset; Tyler instinctively sat up from his previous position.

"Ry, what's wrong?" He asked.

"She's making me move in to the dorms." He heard her say.

"What?" Tyler was confused. "Who's making you move in to the dorms?"

"Mom, she's making me move in to the dorms this week…." Rylie announced.

"Why?" Tyler was still very confused.

"She's going back in to modeling, and her _manager_," Rylie exaggerated the word; it rolled off of her tongue as if it were plagued. "…is making her travel…"

"When did she decide this?" Tyler asked.

"Earlier today…" She sighed heavily on her end of the phone. "This is terrible, Tyler…"

"Hey just look at the bright side of this…" Tyler stated with a pause.

"Tyler there is NO bright side to this…." Rylie corrected him dramatically.

"Don't be so melodramatic…" He insisted. "There is a bright side… you'll be able to see ME whenever you want…" He smirked.

"Oh joy," She stated sarcastically calming down a bit. "You seriously need to stop hanging out with Reid so much…" She stated.

As she said this to him Reid came waltzing through the dorm door, a smug smirk on his lips.

"Speak of the devil…" Tyler stated looking over at his best friend.

"Do you talk to anyone but her?" Reid insisted.

"Your sister was in a time of need," Tyler stated. "She needed me…" he looked back down at the phone. Reid was hurt by these words, if his sister was in need, why wouldn't she call him; he was her brother after all. He tried not to show the fact that he was bothered by what Tyler had said.

"What is she dramatizing about now?" Reid asked, pushing away the feelings that were overcoming him. Rylie could hear her brother's words dripping with sarcasm as usual.

"Tyler put me on speaker; I'm going to give that little…." She trailed off when she heard Tyler press a button.

"Speak for yourself…" Tyler stated.

"Reid, I'm going to come up there while you're sleeping and strangle you to death…." She threatened.

"I love you too little sister…" Reid stated with a smirk on his face. "Besides that's an awful long way to travel just to kill your dear sweet brother…"

"It's not as far as you think by the end of this week…" She retorted. Tyler clicked the speaker phone off and Reid looked over at him.

"What does she mean by that?" Reid asked.

Tyler ignored him and continued comforting the younger Garwin twin over the phone. Reid glared over at him and noticed him hang up.

"What did she mean by that, Tyler?" Reid asked sitting on his bed, nothing but a pair of boxers covering his lean body.

"Your mother is making her move in to the dorms this week… that's what she was upset about when she called me…" Tyler stated in an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't she call me?" Reid asked.

"Because she's still pissed at you…." Tyler answered him.

Reid rolled his eyes and shook his head turning off his light, "Goodnight baby boy…."

"Good night Reid…"

"And don't forget what I said before or I'll kill YOU in your sleep…" Reid stated before closing his eyes.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R:)**


	7. A Gift

**Again, you guys are the best:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – **_**A Gift**_

The next day at school seemed to fly by, after her study hall period Rylie, Pogue and Caleb made their way to their lockers, meeting up with the rest of the group. Rylie barely spoke to her brother all day, not really caring if he was over himself from yesterday or not, because she wasn't.

Arriving at her locker, Tyler glanced over at her stuffing a book in his bag, "Are we still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She nodded her head.

"On? On for what?" Reid asked poking his nose in to his sister and best friend's conversation.

"I'm going to take Tyler home with me tonight, and screw his brains out…." She stated slamming her locker shut shooting her brother a 'Yeah right' expression. Causing a round of laughter from their friends, including Tyler, Reid closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to control his boiling temper.

"That's not even remotely funny…." Reid stated his jaw clenched.

"Actually it was…." Pogue stated from behind him. Reid turned to his other friend and shot him a death glare.

"Hey Ry…" Kate and Sarah bounded over to her, the two girls looking sweet as ever in their normal uniforms.

"We're going out tomorrow to go find dresses for the Fall Fest, you wanna come?" Kate asked.

Rylie paused for a moment, a night with out the guys, it sounded too good to be true. "Yeah, I'd love to come… I haven't even thought about a dress for the dance yet." She stated with a huge grin on her face.

"Great!" Sarah grinned as she glanced over at Caleb who was leaning against his locker waiting for her, Rylie had to admit that boyish smile on his face, the way he was carelessly leaning on the metal lockers, was unmentionably hot. Truth was Caleb looked too good for words.

"I think someone is waiting for you…" Rylie stated nodding her head in Caleb's direction.

Sarah closed her eyes with a sweet smile on her face as she turned to Caleb and walked over to him; he waved bye to everyone and walked away, Sarah right under his arm. Kate turned to Rylie and grinned.

"Those two are a match made in heaven…" She gushed.

"They're just about as sickening as you and Pogue…" Rylie answered.

Kate laughed, "C'mon there has got to be someone you'd like to go out with… or just have some fun with…" Kate stated looking over at Reid, Pogue and Tyler who were in the middle of a conversation. "Maybe, I don't know… Tyler?" She questioned looking back at the blonde.

"Tyler?" Rylie asked her in a whispered tone. "Why would you say him, of all people?" She questioned.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because it's so…" She paused. "Obvious?"

"What's so obvious?" Rylie asked oblivious to Kate's accusations.

"Are you ready, Kate?" Pogue's voice interrupted them.

Kate smiled at Pogue and nodded her head, "You'll see…" She stated simply before walking off with the second eldest Son of Ipswich.

Rylie stood there looking after the two who had just walked away and sighed; she really had no idea what Kate was getting at. Why in the world did everyone think that there was something going on with her and Tyler?

Reid walked up to her and Tyler was right behind him, he slung his arm over her shoulders and that Garwin smirk was painted on his thin lips. She rolled her eye and pushed him off of her, Tyler leaned against the lockers casually.

"You ready?" Tyler asked her.

"Yep," She nodded her head; Tyler smiled pushing himself off the lockers he took out the keys to his Hummer.

"Where are we going?" Reid asked once again putting his nose where it didn't belong.

"We…" Rylie stated pointing to herself and Tyler, "Are going in to town. I don't know what YOU are doing…" Rylie stated adjusting the messenger back on her shoulder.

"What are you going to do in town?" Reid asked, trying to prolong them from leaving.

"It's my mom's birthday next week…" Tyler stated looking over at his best friend, tired of his questions. Reid looked at him as if to say 'So?' "I asked Rylie to come with me, to help pick out a present…"

"Why didn't you ask me?" Reid asked.

"Because I don't think a piece of red lingerie will work for my mother, Reid…" Tyler stated looking over at his friend. "Or flavored condoms…" He stated immediately regretting what he had just said, his words putting a bad image in his head. He shuddered at the thought.

Reid had a mischievous grin on his face and he nodded his head, "Those are all very nice presents…." He stated cracking his knuckles carelessly. "Your mom is a fox!" He announced.

Tyler shot him an evil look, shutting Reid up.

"The reason he picked me to go with him is because I'm a woman, I know what a woman would like…" Rylie stated glaring at her brother. He simply nodded his head as they walked out to the senior parking lot.

"There better not be any ulterior motives as to why you picked her…" Reid snapped looking over at Tyler.

"Reid, we're talking about Tyler here… Tyler doesn't have ulterior motives for anything…" Rylie stated glancing over at her brother like he had lost his mind.

"Hey," Tyler whined from next to her. "That's not true…I have ulterior motives…"

Reid thought about it for a moment and then agreed, "She's right… I have nothing to worry about baby boy doesn't have the guts to try anything funny with my sister…" He stated.

Tyler gawked at Reid and shook his head, "Whatever, I'll see you later…" He unlocked the doors to his Hummer and looked at Rylie to get in as well.

"Here take my car," She stated tossing her keys to her brother.

"I was just about to ask how I was supposed to get my date around tonight…" He grinned, "Thanks little sister…" He stated twirling the keys on his long bony index finger. He turned towards the dark blue vehicle.

She grabbed his arm and looked him dead in the eye, "Do not do anything stupid in my truck…" She stated.

"C'mon sis…. I would never do anything stupid…" He stated giving her a cocky grin.

"Right and pigs fly…." She mumbled climbing in to the passenger's seat of Tyler's Hummer.

Tyler pulled the car out of its parking spot and glanced over at Rylie, her school uniform was slightly disshelved. Her jacket was lying over her lap, a few buttons of the white blouse were undone and her tie was loosened past the undone buttons. His wasn't much different; his tie was loosened to about his abdomen, his shirt untucked and slightly unbuttoned, his pants were hanging down slightly past where the strict Spencer dress code said otherwise.

"Where should we go first?" He asked her.

She glanced over at him and thought for a moment, "Maybe, Harlan's Treasure?" She asked him. "They've always got some interesting things…"

"Alright," Tyler nodded his head and rested in to his seat.

The trip in to town wasn't a very long one, but it was genuinely quiet most of the trip. Tyler parked the car and glanced over at Rylie to see her eye shut, and her head slightly tilted back. Tyler smiled to himself; reaching over and he shook her, she stirred a bit and her blue eyes fluttered open.

"We're here…" He announced in a low tone.

She sat straight up in her seat and looked around, she had only shut her eyes for a moment, and before she knew it they were there. She looked over at Tyler and a blush crept on to her cheeks.

"Sorry, must have closed my eyes longer than I thought…" She remarked sheepishly.

"Resting your eyes?" He asked with a laugh as he climbed out of the truck.

"Something like that," She responded.

She got out of the truck and met him in front of the truck. The two walked in to the store and looked around, Tyler wasn't sure what he wanted to get his mother for her birthday and he didn't know where to start looking; that's why he enrolled in the help of Reid's sister.

"What does she like?" Rylie asked her eyes scanning over the different aisles.

"Um, lets see, her favorite color is yellow…" Tyler started looking around drifting slowly behind the Garwin sibling. "She loves butterflies and turtles…" he rambled on about other things she liked. Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "She's a mom…"

"You're real helpful Ty…" She laughed going down an aisle. It was a candle aisle, if she knew one thing about woman it was that they all loved candles whether they admitted it or not.

Her blue eyes gazed over all the different kinds of candles, the different scents and her eyes rested towards the end of the aisle. Her eyes perked up as she grabbed Tyler's hand and dragged him to the end of the aisle. Tyler looked at her like she had lost her mind; she really was Reid's sister.

"I think this would be great…" She stated her eyes roaming from shelf to shelf. "You can have your own design printed out on to the candle… something personal…." She stated.

"I have no artistic talent in my body Ry, how do you presume I come up with a design?" Tyler asked.

Rylie turned and looked Tyler in the eye; she had to cock her head up slightly since he was a good bit taller than she was. A smile spread across her face and she curtsied, Tyler's eyes lit up and he smirked.

"Between me and Reid we can think something up really nice for your mom…" She stated glancing up at the large candles. "What size do you want?" She asked him.

"Get a pretty big size…" Tyler stated, "How about that one?" He asked pointing to the middle sized candle.

"Perfect…" She grinned.

They grabbed the yellow based candle and walked up to the cashier, they asked him how long it generally took for the personalization and he stated about a week. They asked what it would be for a rush order, he simply stated that depending on how much they were willing to spend.

The two teens grinned and asked him to place this particular candle on hold until they came back with the design. The man agreed as long as they paid for the candle itself. Tyler handed him the platinum credit card and the man eyed the name on the card.

"Simms?" He asked. "You're one of those families, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, sir" Tyler nodded his head simply.

"I hear a lot about you kids…" He stated sliding the card and waiting for it to be approved.

"Good things I hope…" Rylie stated looking up at him.

"More or less," The older man stated in a joking tone. "Here you go Mr. Simms, have a nice day…" He stated handing Tyler his receipt.

"Thank you," Tyler smiled and the two left the small shop.

"So what do you think we should do for her present?" She asked looking down at the dimension she scribbled off of the candle.

"I'm not sure…" Tyler stated as he started up the truck.

"Do you mind if we got to your house, maybe I can get an idea, kind of see what her taste is?" Rylie offered.

"That's not a bad idea; I was going to head there after I dropped you off. They invited me home for dinner…" He stated with a smile on his face. "I'm sure they've got room for one more…"

"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude?" Rylie stated looking over at him a bit skeptical.

"I'm sure my parents would love to see you…" Tyler stated. They were both quiet for a moment. "I don't think they've seen you since…" His smile faded as he realized what he was about to say. "…since your father's funeral…" He stated his voice lowered.

"Has it been that long?" She asked him sadly.

"I think so," Tyler nodded his head.

"Wow," She mouthed looking over at Tyler.

"They've been traveling a lot though…" Tyler stated trying to make her feel better. "You know how dad is always on the go…" He shook his head.

She simply nodded her head and sat back in her seat as Tyler drove them both to his parent's manor. He pulled up to the large gated home 20 minutes later, Rylie was sitting in her seat staring out of the window, and he hadn't meant to put her in a bad mood, at all. He put in the code for the gates and parked his Hummer.

She sat in her seat for a moment looking up at the large house, she took a deep breath. Tyler came over to her side of the car and opened the door for her; grabbing her hand he pulled her out of the truck.

"C'mon don't mope… I'm sorry for bringing it up…" He apologized.

"It's ok…" She stated forcing a smile on her face. Tyler nodded his head and dragged her to the front door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Tyler yelled loudly as he entered the front room.

Rylie took in the sight of the Simms Manor; it was exactly as how she remembered it. Nothing had been changed, in the last couple of years not one thing seemed out of place. A small smile graced her pink lips, her blue eyes surveyed over the antique furniture. His mother's taste was exquisite; old, classic, and simply elegant.

"Tyler, did you bring a date?" His mother's voice came from the kitchen.

Rylie giggled a bit at the thought, Tyler tugged on her arm and headed towards the kitchen.

"No ma," He announced.

"Then who was that lovely young girl that you came with?" She asked him.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself…" Tyler stated as he stood in the door way, his hand still holding on to Rylie's.

Rosalind Simms turned from her spot in front of the stove, her hazel eyes resting on Tyler and the young blonde standing next to him. A smile spread across her face as she dropped the wooden spoon in her left hand and walked over to the two teens her arms outstretched.

"Rylie Garwin!" She squawked in surprise. "My goodness have you gotten more beautiful?" Rosalind gushed, hugging the young girl. "Is that even possible?" She asked not waiting for a reply from her first question.

"Mrs. Simms, it's good to see you again…" She stated shyly.

"Don't' be silly, call me Rosalind" Tyler's mother insisted. "Are you staying for dinner?" Rosalind asked peeling herself away from the blonde to hug her son.

"Yes, I invited her to stay, if you and dad don't mind?" Tyler asked.

"Not at all, I'll make sure that Gregory puts another plate out, why don't you two go upstairs and wash up?" She asked.

Tyler simply nodded and pulled Rylie with him upstairs. She drifted behind him looking up at the ceiling, at all the pictures, everything was exactly the same. She let the smile on her lips grow larger as her gaze settled on Tyler; he was standing at the top of the steps waiting for her to catch up.

Those boyish good looks, she couldn't help but stare. Blue eyes the color of the deep ocean, his skin slightly tanned from the Summer at camp. She let a small smile rest on her lips taking in his tall, lean stature. She knew why girls fell weak at the knees for the Sons of Ipswich, they were goregous, so goregous you couldn't take your eyes off of them.

"What are you so smiley about?" He asked her. Rylie shook her thought and coasted her gaze downward; she had been caught staring at her best friend.

"Oh nothing; I just love the fact that nothings changed…" She stated shrugging her shoulders.

"That's how dad likes it…" Tyler stated simply. "I don't think anything has changed in this house since I was born…"

"That's not a bad thing; it's better than everything changing every other month…." She stated carelessly brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face. "Mom did that for the first year after dad's death…"

Tyler shook his head, "I still can't believe she's making you move in to the dorms…" Tyler stated as he opened the door to a large guest bathroom.

"I know me either… I really don't get her… she's been keeping all these secrets and truths from us… and then she just wants to leave." She shook her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Tyler asked.

"Let's just say I found out some things about my mother that I never know, that she eluded from her stories…" Rylie shook her head as she pumped some of the antibacterial soap in to the palm of her hand.

"Do you think it was too much for her?" Tyler asked, rubbing his hands together causing the soap to lather nicely.

"What?" She questioned.

"I don't know… everything. The idea that her husband was a witch, her son was a witch. And those powers being the reason her husband died, and now her son's addicted to them as well?" Tyler stated thoughtfully.

"I guess I never thought about that…" Rylie stated sighing.

"That's why my parents are gone all the time… my mom said she was thankful she didn't marry a Danvers or a Garwin… dad said those two families were always the ones that were easily addicted to power…." Tyler mused as he ran his hands under the warm water.

"Mom doesn't want to see Reid waste away like our father did… and I can understand that…" She sighed looking up at Tyler as she dried her hands off on the white terry cloth towel.

"None of us want that for Reid, he's so short fused. Trying to talk to him is useless…" Tyler shrugged taking the towel she handed him.

"The power is nothing more than a curse…" She muttered. "A responsibility… that some just shouldn't have…."

"Control…" Tyler stated simply shutting the door behind them. "Now, that… that's a gift."

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R:)**


	8. Girl Stuff

**I'm going to say it over and over and over again, you guys are the best: )

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – **_**Girl Stuff**_

Rylie had never felt so at home with anyone like she did at the Simms house, Glenn Simms one of the three remaining 'Fathers of Ipswich' was aged but not nearly as bad as her father was or Caleb's. He told her stories of when they were younger that had herself and Tyler both cracking up.

Their talk, however, did turn serious when Rosalind and Glenn both lectured Tyler on what the use of his powers could do to him. Rylie was lying in her bed that night thinking of what Glenn had said to Tyler, while looking at his wife lovingly.

"_If it hadn't of been for your mother and you, I probably would have been as good as dead…"_

The way he said it, the love in his eyes when he spoke to Rosalind, it was unimaginable. She sighed holding on to her body pillow tightly, a girl could only dream of a love like that. She had never seen love like that before, not even in fairytales. Instead of the Prince saving the damsel, it was the damsel saving the prince; it was a wonderful and inspiring thought.

The next day at school everything seemed to be normal, Reid was back to his annoying self, and he wasn't bothering Rylie and Tyler about anything that had to do with them dating. No one did really, and she was thankful for that.

After study hall, as she had the past few days, she exited talking with Pogue and Caleb. Caleb had her in a head lock yet again and was giving her a noogie. She swatted at him a couple of times and someone coming up behind him and doing the same thing to him caught his attention, making him lose his grasp on the younger Garwin.

"Ha! That's what you get Danvers!" She shouted looking up to see Chase was her savoir. "Thanks Chase!" She greeted, flashing him a sweet smile.

"Anything to help a damsel in distress!" Chase stated satisfied as he let Caleb go, he was laughing relentlessly as Pogue shot Chase a glare.

Rylie could tell that Pogue didn't care for Chase, since the first moment he met him. He was scamming on his girl the first weekend he was there and now, now he was playing with fire going after his best friend. Rylie shook her head and threw her things in her locker, she had finished all of her homework and was grateful for that.

Tonight she was going to follow the boys to swim practice and get some action shots, meet the girls for some shopping and then start packing her things to transfer in to the dorms, much to her displeasure; though she had recruited the help of all the Sons of Ipswich and their new friend Chase Collins.

She grabbed her composition book and slid it in to her messenger bag where both her digital and 35mm camera were located. She glanced over at Tyler and Reid who were goofing off next to her, joking about something. Sarah and Kate strolled up next to her.

"You're still coming tonight, right?" Sarah asked with a big cheese grin.

"I wouldn't miss shopping with you guys for the world!" She stated with a laugh. "You guys got plans afterwards?"

"Not really," Kate shook her head.

"How about Nicky's?" Her brother poked his head in to their conversation, resting his chin on his sister's shoulder.

"I thought you were going to help me pack and move?" She pouted.

"We can do that this weekend…" Pogue stated with a wave of his hand.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine." She groaned.

The three girls followed the five boys to the gym, the guys walked in to the locker room, Caleb and Pogue kissing their girlfriends, while Rylie rolled her eyes. The two girls joined her and took a seat in the bleachers.

"You guys make me sick!" She announced taking out her digital camera.

"Don't be jealous Ry!" Kate stated with a smirk. Rylie simply rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Nice camera!" Sarah stated looking over at the digital in her hands. "May I?" She asked reaching for it.

"Knock yourself out…" Rylie stated with a shrug. "Are you in to photography?" She asked as Sarah played with the slim piece of technology.

"Love it," She stated looking down at the younger Garwin sibling.

"How come you didn't take the photography class?" She questioned.

"I enrolled for the next part of the year; this half was over its occupancy…" Sarah shrugged simply. "Oh, I think we should take a picture of us… how often do the three of us get to hang out without the _guys_ around?" She asked.

"Alright, sure…" Kate nodded her head. She reached up and pulled her long brown hair out of its ponytail, shaking her head she leaned in to Sarah.

Rylie rolled her eyes and pressed herself against Kate's back so that they could all three be in the picture. Sarah smiled and counted to three, the camera flashed and the three girls went back to their original positions. Sarah turned the camera around and looked at it.

"I think I need a copy of that," A voice came from the bottom of the bleachers. The girls glanced down to see Aaron Abbott standing there a suggestive look on his face.

"Why don't you keel over and die Aaron?" Rylie retorted. "It'd do us all some good…" She glared at him.

"Rylie, don't fight it baby… you know you've always wanted a piece of this…" Aaron stated pointing to himself.

Rylie looked him up and down, the small speedo covering up his unmentionables, a smirk graced her lips. She gave Kate and Sarah a simple wink as she sauntered down the bleachers, placing her hand on Aaron's shoulder she jumped down off of the last seat. She was standing almost nose to nose to him, a sweet smile on her lips.

She pressed her body closer to his naked torso, "You know Aaron, you're right…" She said innocently as he took a step back. She moved her body closer to his again. "I've been denying it for years now…" She told him her voice dramatizing her words. She ran a finger down his naked chest; they both took a few steps. "My brother though, he wouldn't allow it…" She stated her lips getting closer to his; they again took a few steps back. She glanced behind him and smiled slightly. "He just hates you, because… well… he knows you're more of a man than he is…" She grinned.

Aaron smiled back at her as they took a few steps back, almost in sync with one another. She licked her lips up at him and her blue eyes brought him in closely.

"I've been thinking of the perfect time to tell you, how I really feel…" She stated her eyes innocent and looking him dead in the eye.

"Really?" Aaron muttered.

"Yes, but you know what…." She whispered to him.

"What?" He asked his voice low and husky.

"I'm a great actress…" With a simple flick of her hand to his chest Aaron was pushed in to the pool.

She turned to see Kate and Sarah standing up and laughing hysterically, she could see five figures on her right staring at her in complete shock. She smirked and turned to them, giving a curtsey.

"Thank you, the next show will be tomorrow… same time… same place…" She stated sarcastically returning to her previous seat next to Kate.

"You really had him going there…" Kate stated looking at Aaron who was climbing out of the pool, but the Sons and Chase walked by, Reid looked him up and down and pushed him back in to the pool. "I really think he thought you were in to him…"

"You should be in the Drama Club; you'd make a spectacular actress!" Sarah stated.

"Why thank you my dears!" She stated picking her camera back up and looking over at the Sons.

Reid glanced over at her, his lips pursed and he simply shook his head as he and Tyler held in their laughter. She jumped off of the bleachers and walked over there, her pink lips pursed together mocking her brother's look.

"What's so funny?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"C'mon did you see the look on his face; he actually was buying the lines you were feeding him." Reid stated. "How could he possibly think that MY sister would like him?" Reid couldn't contain his laughter any more.

"That was good Rylie…" Caleb nodded his head in agreement.

"I think you might have shut Aaron up for good…" Pogue stated.

"Probably just wounded his ego…" She shrugged. "He'll be back in the game after Kiera licks his wounds…" She smirked.

With that she turned back around and returned to her seat with Kate and Sarah. The group chatted as the boys continued their swim practice, with Rylie snapping shots of them every so often. After practice the girls met up with the guys outside of the locker room and waited patiently

"Man, Aaron isn't going to be able to show his face for awhile…" Tyler remarked as he walked out of the locker room, side by side with Reid, Caleb, Pogue and Chase behind them.

"Why, what happened?" Kate asked.

"Chase gave him a dose of his own medicine…." Caleb smirked.

"Oh lord," Rylie rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what Chase had done to the egotistical jock. "Girls, are you ready?" She asked looking over at them.

"Yeah," Sarah and Kate both nodded giving their respective boyfriend a kiss.

"See ya later," She waved holding out her keys.

Kate and Sarah joined her side and the three girls walked out to the midnight blue Sequoia. Kate called shot gun and Sarah reluctantly climbed in to the back seat. Rylie drove in to town and Kate pointed out a very nice boutique that was in town, not to far from where she and Tyler had gone yesterday.

"What kind of dress do you want?" Kate asked as soon as they stepped foot in to the boutique. The three girls were still in their school uniforms, getting some looks from the ladies in the boutique.

They seemed to relax a bit seeing the Spencer crest on the girls blazers. Sarah shrugged her shoulders and went through a couple of racks of dresses.

"I want something that says… I'm sexy… but not a slut…" Kate stated thoughtfully as the girls laughed at her.

"I just want something that isn't going to make my ass look huge…" Rylie stated taking a glance back at her rear end.

If there was one thing that she and Reid didn't have in common was the fact that he was pretty much a stick, with no curves just a lean swimmer's body. She on the other hand was given her mother's curves, at least in the rear department.

"C'mon Ry, you know that's a hard feat!" Kate grinned dodging the glare that Rylie sent her way.

"What are you talking about; at least you don't have peg legs!" Sarah stated pointing down to her skinny legs.

"No, thanks I have thunder thighs!" Kate stated from behind the rack of pastel colored dresses.

"Whatever!" Rylie nearly choked on her saliva at what Kate had said. "You've got great thighs!" She pointed out. "You seriously have the perfect body Kate; you make me green with envy!" She snickered rolling her eyes at the dark haired girl.

"You need to look in the mirror…. if I had the nice flat stomach that you and Sarah have… my god I'd be set!" Kate stated picking out a baby blue dress.

"Kate I think that would look really good on you…" Sarah stated holding up a white dress.

"Good afternoon ladies, are you looking for anything in particular?" A women's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Just looking, we have a dance this weekend…" Rylie announced.

"The Fall Fest?" The woman asked.

"Yes," The girls nodded.

The woman smiled and took the two dresses from Sarah and Kate, "I've got just the thing for you three…" She stated bending her finger to the girls to have them follow her.

Sarah looked back at Kate and Rylie who both simply shrugged and followed behind her, cautiously.

"This is our small selective fall selection…" The woman whispered pulling up a piece of silk fabric to show a small dressing area with about 10 dresses hanging around the room.

"Wow…." Sarah mouthed looking at the fine pieces of fabric.

"You're a what, size…. 6?" The woman asked eyeing Sarah up. She simply nodded her head. The lady smiled and picked up a white, kind of crème colored dress. "Try this one on…" She smiled handing the dress to Sarah.

"Ok," Sarah looked over at the girls with a shrug and went in to the dressing room.

"Now, you're a size… 8?" She asked looking Kate up and down. Kate blushed a bit and nodded her head. "This green one will look excellent with your skin tone…" She stated pulling a green piece of fabric from a hanger.

Kate took the dress and went in to one of the changing rooms, the lady turned to Rylie. Her eyes scanning over her skeptically, Rylie shifted uncomfortably under her judging gaze.

"Size 4, large hips…" She mused looking her over. Rylie's soft gaze turned sharp at the accusation; although it was true she didn't like people judging her. The lady tapped her chin and then a smile appeared on her face, "I've got the perfect dress for you…" She stated.

She disappeared in to the corner of a second and came back out with a royal blue piece of fabric; the blue almost matched the color of Rylie's eyes. She handed her the dress and shooed her in to the changing station. Rylie looked at the dress in her hands and then at the mirror on the back of the wall. She sighed and changed in to the dress, she stared in the mirror.

"Wow, Sarah that is definitely the dress!" She heard Kate exclaim as the doors to their dressing station came open.

"That green really looks good on you…" Sarah complimented Kate. "You look sexy, but not like a slut…" She stated in a mocking tone.

"Ry, Rylie! Are you done changing yet?" Kate asked after the two stopped exchanging compliments.

Rylie snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'll be out in a sec…" She stated pushing her blonde hair over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room, waiting for a reaction.

"Whoa…" Kate stated looking her up and down.

"You _have_ to get that dress…" Sarah stressed.

"You think?" Rylie asked looking herself in the mirror; she turned to the side to see how big her rear end looked. "I guess it looks good…"

"You guess?" Sarah scoffed.

"Girl you look hot!" Kate stated looking over at her with a laugh. "If I were Tyler I'd watch out…"

"What the hell does Tyler have to do with this?" Rylie asked looking over at her, her hands on her hips.

"Oh only the fact that you two obviously like each other…." Kate stated as the girls went back to change in to their school uniforms.

The lady took the dresses and went to wrap them and box them for the girls. Sarah chuckled from her side of the room and the other girls poked their heads out to see what was so funny.

"I was just laughing at this…" She stated showing them a text message that Caleb sent her.

_u girls don't have too much fun w/o us!_ The text message read.

"He's retarded…" Rylie rolled her eyes glad the conversation switched off of her and Tyler. Kate turned to her and saw that she was almost changed completely.

"So back to you and Tyler…" Kate stated with a smirk on her face as she closed the curtain.

"There is no ME and Tyler. There is me… and then there is Tyler… there's no us together!" She stated looking over at the wall, where Kate was on the other side.

"Who are you two kidding?" Kate asked.

"She's got a point Rylie… you and Tyler are so in to each other…" Sarah stated from the other side of Kate.

"Y'all don't know what you're talking about…" Rylie stated shaking her head. "Can't a girl be friends with a guy and not have any kind of romantic intentions?"

"Yes, but not in this case…" Sarah laughed; Kate was always so blunt about things.

"He's my best friend, I never even thought of him as anything more!" Rylie stated pulling back the curtain and taking out her wallet.

"Are you sure about that?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

Rylie was about to object but closed her mouth as she really thought about it. Last night, last night she remembered just staring at him every chance she got. Taking in those blue eyes, his smile… his laugh… she shook her head and glared at the two girls.

"Knock it off… seriously you guys are making me second guess myself…" She stated as they walked out to the cashier.

"So, you have thought of him other than just a best friend…." Kate stated as the lady took their charge cards and rang up their dresses.

"No," She answered grabbing her bag and her card; she signed the receipt and handed it back to the lady with a thankful nod.

"Don't deny it…" Sarah stated as they both followed her lead.

"I'm not denying anything. I do not see my best friend in a romantic way…" She stated taking her keys out of her bag.

"I think you're lying… what did you do yesterday with him?" Kate asked glancing over at her, her brown eyes waiting for the blonde's answer.

"We went to get his mom a birthday present…" Rylie stated.

"And then?" Kate urged her to continue.

"Then we went to his parents' house for dinner…" Rylie continued looking over at Kate quickly pulling out of her parking spot. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He invited you to dinner, with his parents?" Sarah asked looking over at her, her eyes wide. "I haven't even met Caleb's parents!"

"I've known his parents my entire life though…." She stated with a shrug. "It's just been a long, long time since I've seen them…"

"What, like two years, right?" Kate asked watching Rylie shift under her gaze.

"About that, ever since our father died…." She stated biting her lip as she merged in to the left hand lane.

"I think you guys would make a great couple, no matter what Reid says…" Sarah stated from the back seat. "You are perfect for each other…"

"This is coming form the girl who fell for Caleb the night she met him…" Kate stated as Rylie laughed.

"Who wouldn't?" Rylie laughed. "Caleb has that sexy 'come hither' look…." She blushed.

"So I'm not the only one who noticed?" Sarah asked her cheeks red.

"Oh lord no; Caleb is sexy...period." Rylie giggled slightly. She covered her mouth and glanced over at Kate. "And Pogue, my god does he have a body…"

"That he does…" Kate agreed nodding her head.

The girls talked a bit more, Rylie trying her best to avoid any conversation that might lead to more talk about her and Tyler. She pulled up to Nicky's and saw that the black Hummer, silver Mustang and the yellow Ducati were all parked in their normal spots.

The three girls hoped out of the car, and in to the bar. Kate ran in to Pogue's arms happily, as Sarah sauntered over to Caleb sweetly, both boys were standing by the foosball table with Chase. She smiled over at Chase who gave her a slight nod.

"Hey there little sister…" Caleb grinned at her.

"Cale…" She nodded to him and smirked as Pogue kissed Kate, again.

"Did you girls find dresses?" Chase asked looking over at them. His eyes settled on Kate a bit longer than Sarah and Rylie.

"Yes," Rylie simply nodded her aqua blue eyes searching the bar.

"He's over by the juke box…" Caleb whispered in her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. Her eyes darted over to the juke box to see who he was talking about; she saw the mop of dark brown hair leaning over the juke box.

"What makes you think that's who I was looking for?" Rylie asked with a sideways smirk.

"Because he's always the first person you ask for whenever you get here…" Caleb answered.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and walked over to the boy by the juke box. "Hey there handsome…" She leaned against the juke box watching as Tyler selected a song.

Tyler looked up at her and smiled, "Wanna dance?" He questioned her.

She looked over at him and glanced back at the foosball table to see Caleb getting the groups attention and she laughed, "Sure," She took his extended hand and glanced around to see if her brother was watching, he was preoccupied with a busty brunette in the corner. "I'm starting to feel like I've been set up…"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Tyler asked with a large grin forming on his lips.

"I wonder…" She stated her gaze settling over to the group that had migrated from the foosball tables to the dance floor.

"So what did you girls do this afternoon?" Tyler asked his hands resting on her hips as they rocked back and forth to the slow song that he had chosen.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him, "Girl stuff…"

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R! **


	9. Truthfulness

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – __****Truthfulness**

The song ended and Tyler guided her over to the groups normal table, his hand rested on the small of her back as they took a seat, Caleb and Sarah sat down across from them, as Pogue and Kate sat down next to them.

"You're evil…" She whispered to Caleb over the table.

"You loved it…" Caleb stated with a boyish grin on his thick lips.

She sat back down in her seat and glanced over at Tyler, his blue eyes shining brightly as he laughed at something Chase had said to him. He looked down at her and caught her looking, a smile spread across his face, realizing she had been caught; she looked away. Her eyes focused on the pool tables and she could see her brother staring in their general direction.

He stalked over to them, a not so happy look adorned his normally handsome face. He stopped by Rylie and Tyler, pulling Rylie out of her seat by the arm. He dragged her to the back of the bar and stared her down; she looked at him thoroughly confused.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You and Tyler… I saw you dancing together; don't think I'm stupid…" Reid stated his grip on her arm tight.

"Nothing, he asked me to dance… big deal… it's not like we're getting married…" Rylie stated her glare turning icy.

"Rylie, what did I tell you?" Reid asked craning his neck to see the table staring at the siblings.

"Look Reid, I don't tell you how to live your life do I?" Rylie asked her eyes fierce. "I can date whom ever I choose to date… just like you can screw who ever you choose to screw…."

"So you're saying that there _is_ something going on with you two then…." Reid stated pressing her for more information.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. But even if there was it's none of your concern. It's my life…" Rylie stated pushing her brother away from her and going back to the table.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing, I'm leaving…" She stated grabbing her bag from the spot she was once occupying.

"I'll walk you out…" Tyler stated as he gave everyone at the table a look as Reid came over.

Rylie simply nodded her head as they both brushed past Reid and went to the front door, Reid walked outside after them, ignoring the group calling his name. He followed them outside and saw Tyler leaning against her truck talking to her quietly.

"You didn't have to lie to me you know…" Reid stated breaking up their conversation.

"Lie to you about what?" Rylie asked annoyed, she turned to stare at her brother an amused smile on her lips.

"You and Tyler…" He stated.

"I didn't lie to you. Trust me…" Rylie stated glaring at her brother. "I have no reason to lie to you; I'm not dating Tyler…"

Reid glared at Tyler; he was nose to nose with him. "Didn't I tell you to stay away?" He seethed.

"Reid!" Rylie yelled putting herself between the two boys again. "Seriously, you need to back off…"

"You are my sister! I won't take seeing you get hurt." Reid stated.

"You're worried about me getting hurt?" She stated looking up at him. "Don't you think that losing my father and perhaps maybe even my brother to _this_ would hurt worse?" She asked looking up at him. "Every time you _use_ you hurt me, don't you understand that?" She asked him. Her eyes watering as she looked up at her brother, she shook her head. "Of course not, because you only _pretend_ to care… you're too selfish to see past your own ego, Reid." She stated pulling the door to her truck open and starting it up.

Reid stood back watching his very upset sister leave; Tyler shook his head as he looked over at his best friend. The guys, that day after practice, after the girls had left, and Reid was no where in sight, had talked to Tyler about Rylie; his true feelings for her finally coming out in to the open.

"Reid," Tyler looked over at his best friend.

"Do you like her?" Reid asked.

Tyler was quiet for a moment and then hung his head, "Yeah, I do." He stated biting his lower lip.

"Since when?" Reid asked running a hand over his face, worry written all over his handsome features.

"For awhile now… I mean she's my best friend… we're close so I didn't want to ruin anything." Tyler stated truthfully. "But the guys; they taunted it out of me today… they told me that I should ask her to the dance…"

Reid paced back and forth finally resting against Tyler's liquid black Hummer. Tyler looked over at his best friend he really didn't know what else to say to him.

It wasn't his fault that he fell for his best friend's sister, was it? He couldn't help that he liked her, Rylie was different then most other Spencer girls, she knew about their secret and didn't judge them because of it.

"This is unbelievable…" Reid muttered. "Never did I think that my sister, the only one of us that was normal, would end up dating one of my brothers…" He stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"Since when did you care about being normal?" Tyler asked quirking an eyebrow up at Reid.

"It's not about me…" Reid stated looking over at Tyler, running a hand through his blonde hair. "It's about my mother, she was so happy on our 13 birthday when Rylie didn't have the power." He shook his head. "She literally cried, because twins weren't common in the Ipswich bloodlines, so no one really knew what would happen if there were two 'first born'…" Reid let his body slide down to the graveled parking lot of Nicky's.

"Reid what does this have to do with me?" Tyler asked.

"My mom wanted one normal child…" He stated looking up at Tyler. "She told me to do whatever it took to keep Rylie safe. To keep her normal…" Tyler could feel the pain in Reid's words. "Ever since my father died, she can't even stand to look at me. She said that I remind her too much of him."

Tyler was silent for a moment, letting his best friend gain some composure. He squatted down to look Reid in the eye, his eyes were red and glossy, and he was holding back the tears.

"Why lie to me and say you were going to your mom's ever Sunday? Rylie told me that it's been a long time since you've been to the house…" Tyler asked, remembering his conversation with Rylie several days ago.

"Every Sunday…" Reid sighed and looked over at his best friend shaking his head. "At 1 o'clock… I go to the graveyard…" Reid stated looking up to meet his best friends gaze. "I go to see my father…" He stated shaking his head.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Tyler asked pointing in the direction that Reid's sister had driven off in.

"Talking to her is like talking to a brick wall…" Reid groaned.

"Hmm, I know someone a LOT like that…" Tyler retorted looking Reid in the eye, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"You have been hanging out with me too much," Reid added.

"Ya' think?" Tyler questioned in a sarcastic puzzled tone.

Reid let out a small laugh and shook his head; Tyler stuck out his hand and helped Reid off of the ground. Reid dusted off the seat of his pants and gave his best friend a hug.

"If my sister wants to date you, I don't see the harm in that…" Reid stated softly.

"Thanks man that means a lot…" Tyler stated putting his arm around his shoulders. "But I think you owe her an explanation…" His blue eyes showing his best friend he was serious.

"How about we school Aaron and the boys first?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"I guess it can't hurt…" Tyler stated. "It'll give her a chance to cool off…"

Rylie pulled up to the Garwin Manor and parked her car; she noticed her mother's car along with a strange car she had never seen before. She shrugged it off and went inside, until it registered that her mother was supposed to be _traveling_. She walked inside and saw her mother talking to a tall muscular man, someone that she was not quite familiar with.

"Mom?" She questioned seeing her mother turning around, the tall man smiling down at her.

"Rylie, you're home, finally!" Meredith squawked as she scooped her daughter in to a tight, affectionate hug.

The Garwin's were a wealthy family, with good looks, charm and many other assets in life, but affection was not on their list of norms. The Garwin children were not brought up hugging and kissing or saying "I love you," it was hard for them to show affection in any sort of way. She took a step away from her mother, almost repulsed with her actions.

"What has gotten in to you?" Rylie asked.

The man smiled at her, Meredith seemed to be almost beaming with radiance.

"Rylie this is Derrick Yetman, he is a photographer…" Her mother stated holding on to her daughter again.

Rylie took a step away from her, "Nice to meet you I'm sure… what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be _traveling_?" She asked in highly upset tone.

"Don't sound so excited to see me or anything…" Meredith stated trying to keep her cool.

"Now is not exactly a great time…" Rylie stated as she tried to walk upstairs.

"Rylie… don't you walk away from me…" Her mother warned the sickeningly sweet smile apparent on her face, the lines by her eyes indicating that it was forced. She grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it mostly for show.

"What is wrong with you?" Rylie asked shaking her head. "If there is one thing that we don't do… it's this…" She stated to Meredith holding on to her hand.

"Nothing's wrong, I can't show my daughter some affection?" Meredith questioned.

"No, it's not normal…" Rylie announced.

"Just excuse us for a moment Derrick…" Meredith stated as she pulled Rylie off in to the front room. "Would you learn some manners?" She asked angrily.

"I learned from the best…" I stated glaring at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?' Meredith asked.

"Mother!?" Reid's voice boomed throughout the house. "Who the hell are you?" His voice was rude and dangerous.

"Reid!" Rylie was almost excited to hear her brother's voice. Reid came around the corner and looked at his sister almost in tears again, their mother looking very disgruntle.

"What's going on here?" Reid asked.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked looking at her son in complete shock.

"Hi mother, it's nice to see you too. I'm glad to be home; thank you… you look good too…" Reid stated in an annoyed tone.

"Reid, you know I asked you not to come here…" Meredith stated barely above a whisper.

"What?!" Rylie asked her eyes wide with shock. "You asked him not to come back home?" She asked.

"Rylie, it was for all of our own good…" Meredith stated looking between her children, remembering now how much they both looked like their father.

"More like for YOUR own good…" Reid stated angrily.

"Is this a bad time?" The photographer asked poking his head in to the room.

"Derrick I'll be there in a moment, go on in to the kitchen and I'll be there in a few moments…" Meredith stated.

The guy walked out of the room with a simple nod and Reid looked over at his mother, "Who the hell is that guy?"

"He's some photographer…" Rylie stated glaring at her mother and her brother.

"What?" Reid questioned.

"Mom decided that her modeling career is more important than her kids…" Rylie stated.

Meredith opened her mouth to say something and shut it, "My modeling career is NOT more important than my kids…" she stated.

"Oh really; because I remember when ever I asked you about why you quit in the first place it was because and I quote 'My family was the most important thing to me at that time..'" Rylie stated glaring up at her. "Come to find out the only reason you stopped was because no one wanted to deal with you because you were on drugs and an alcoholic…"

"Where did you hear that?" Meredith asked.

"The internet, it's a wonderful thing isn't it?" Rylie asked she felt the tears coming down her face. "You lied to me… you lied to us!" She stated pointing to Reid.

"I didn't want you kids to be ashamed of me…" Meredith stated looking over at her sadly.

"Is that the same reason you want to ship me off to the dorms? And you tell Reid he can't come home?" Rylie felt the tears stinging her pale cheeks as she started to sob. "He is your son for Christ's sake…"

"Rylie, calm down…" Reid looked over at his sister. Her sobs had become unmanageable and she knelt down on to the ground trying to gain composure but it was almost impossible.

"This is not the time…." Meredith stated. "This is a very important meeting with Mr. Yetman…" She started to say.

"Your daughter is sobbing uncontrollably and all you can think about is some stupid asshole in the kitchen?" Reid asked as he walked over to his sister's side. "Some mother you are…"

Rylie was more angry than upset, now she knew exactly where Reid got his selfishness from. She couldn't stop the tears, she hadn't cried since her father's funeral, 2 ½ years of pent up frustration, anger and sadness finally making its way in to the world.

"Take her up to her room." Meredith instructed. "I'll make her some tea…"

Reid hoisted his sister in to his arms, bridal style, and brought her up to his room. He had never seen her like this before, ever, and it scared him. She was sobbing so hard that she could barely breathe; Meredith came up several minutes later with a cup of tea. Reid shooed his mother out of the room and took a seat next to her, placing her head in his lap. She had calmed down a bit having her brother sitting there stroking her hair back.

"Drink some tea…" Reid stated as he helped her sit up. She sat back against her head board and looked over at her brother who was handing her a steaming cup.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"What are you sorry for, she should be the one that's sorry..." Reid stated bitterly.

"I was so upset with you and it wasn't even your fault…" She stated taking a sip of the tea, being careful so she wouldn't burn herself.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked.

"Mom telling you not to come home… I thought that you just didn't want to come home. That you didn't really care about us…" Rylie stated sadly.

"Rylie you're my sister, I do care about you. Even if you don't think so…" his voice was soft and cracked slightly as he talked. "That's the only reason I was so against you dating Tyler, or any of the guys for that matter…" He stated with a sigh. "Mother made me promise that I would keep you normal."

"Keep me normal? What does that mean?" Rylie asked confused.

"The elders didn't know what would happen with us since we were twins. They didn't know if for some reason you would get the power too. When you didn't change on our 13th birthday mom was so relieved." Reid stated. "She always favored you because nothing like this would ever happen. She always made me watch out after you, and be careful who you were friends with…" He sighed shaking his head.

"Reid, I didn't know…" Rylie stated looking at him and then down at the warm mug in her hands.

"I know," Reid stated as he looked over at his younger sister.

"I want to leave…" Rylie stated as she set her cup down. "I have a dorm ready for me at Spencer…" She stated looking over at him.

"Grab some of your things and I'll drive you there…" Reid stated as he left her room.

Rylie nodded her head and got off of the bed, going to her closet she pulled out her uniforms, some regular clothes, and other necessities she'd need before she'd come back to pack for the rest of the year. She stopped when she heard yelling from down the hall.

"You are unbelievable…" She heard Reid's voice it was low and demanding.

"Reid, you don't understand… you just look so much like him…" Meredith stated in a soft tone.

"I understand completely." Reid stated angrily. "You'd rather leave us here and go on with your little extravaganza of a life…"

"Reid, please don't leave angry with me…" Meredith pleaded.

"There is no other way to leave this house mother. You are so selfish, you don't think of anyone else but yourself… and everyone thinks I get that from dad…" He laughed.

Rylie poked her head out of her room and looked down the hall the mother and son duo were arguing in front of his old room. She watched as Meredith drew her hand back and slapped Reid hard across the face, she gasped and closed the door.

She hurriedly gathered her things not wanting Reid to lose control of his power and do something that he might regret. She grabbed the duffel bag that she had stowed everything away in and walked out of the room, seeing Reid coming down the hall his eyes were red and glossy.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded handing him the keys to her car.

Reid took her duffel and the keys and walked out to the car. He put her things in the backseat and drove them both to the dorm not saying a word. She had already gotten the key and room number from her mother the day before. Reid lugged her things up stairs and was grateful to see she was rooming alone.

"Everything's going to be ok…" Reid stated as she took a seat on her bed.

"No it won't be…" She shook he head. She looked up at her brother, "Nothing has been the same since dad died…." She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hey," Reid crouched down taking her hands in his. "I promise you, everything is going to get better."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Reid." She stated narrowing her eyes at him. "You're already addicted to your powers…" She stated softly.

"But I haven't ascended yet, there's time to stop it…" Reid stated.

"How?" Rylie asked

"I'm not sure, but with your help I'm sure I can do anything… it's that weird twin thing…" He stated cracking a genuine smile, not one of his famous smirks, but an actual smile.

Rylie smiled slightly at her brother and stood up grabbing him up with her. She hugged him closely taking Reid a bit off guard. He hugged her back and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you Rylie, you're my favorite little sister…" He stated in a hushed tone.

Rylie felt the stinging feeling in her nose, tears brimming her eyes, "But I'm your only little sister…" She laughed slightly.

"An 'I love you too Reid' would be just fine, thanks…" Reid stated sarcastically.

"Ok, ok…" She sighed. "I love you too, Reid." She smiled up at him.

"Now, I'm only one floor up so if some pervert tries to break in, in the middle of the night, I can be down here in about 2 minutes flat…" Reid stated looking at his watch.

"I'm sure I won't need it, but thanks…" She smiled at her brother wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"And I think you should call Tyler…" Reid stated.

"What?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"Just do it…" Reid stated before leaving her room.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	10. Black as Night

**I have some of the best reviewers! You seriously bring a smile to my face everytime I read them! Thank you all!

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – **_**Black as Night**_

Rylie fell asleep not long after unpacking the things in her duffel bag, she was exhausted from her small breakdown that she had. The next morning she woke up feeling not quite right, she felt groggy and her reactions seemed slow.

Rolling out of the small twin bed she was now supposed to sleep in for the rest of the year. She walked in to the small bathroom that contained just a toilet, a sink and vanity. She stared at the girl in the mirror and shook her head. She looked like hell, or even worse.

Rylie grabbed a towel that was hanging over the toilet and her dorm kit. She crept down the cold, empty halls of Spencer Dormitory and entered the girls' showers. She walked in to one of the stalls and started the water, once the water was to the right temperature she let the hot beads massage her sore muscles.

Her entire body was now feeling the ramifications. She couldn't believe that her mother slapped Reid last night; or the truth that had spilled out about her past and what she was doing to her own children now.

She couldn't look at her mother the same way again, she understood now why Reid was … the way he was. She grabbed her shampoo and lazily lathered it on top of her blonde head, she was so drained she hadn't heard the bathroom door open and close indicating that someone was in the shower's with her. Rinsing the soap out of her hair she turned to face the frosted glass of the shower's. Opening her eyes she could see a figure out in the showers, shrugging her shoulders thinking nothing of it.

She picked up her favorite yellow loofa sponge and squirted a bit of her Sweet Pea shower gel lathering it up nicely. She washed her body quickly and rinsed herself off. Shutting the water off she grabbed the terry cloth towel and wrapped it around herself, she wrung out her hair and gathered her things.

Stepping out on to the cold tile floor she didn't see the figure she saw before, instead she heard humming coming from a neighboring shower. She sighed and let a small smile form on her lips as she left the bathroom. Walking down the nearly empty halls she smiled at a few people passing by. She turned the corner and nearly knocked someone over.

"Holy crap!" She shouted.

"Sorry Rylie," Her brother's voice interrupted her shouts.

"God Reid, you really know how to scare a girl…" His sister retorted.

"I was coming to check on you, but you weren't there…" He stated looking down at her.

"Had to take a shower, I felt like crap…" She told him truthfully.

She took a good look up at her brother and saw a slight bruise on his cheek; in the outline of a hand. She shook her head and walked with him to her room. Once they were in her room, Reid opened his mouth to speak.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Rylie looked up at him and found her robe; she wrapped it around herself and looked at her brother sincerely.

"I forgot how much crying hurt…" She stated sadly.

"I'm sorry about last night…" He said glancing over at the empty duffel on the floor.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" She asked him. "I think I understand you better now…" She told him thoughtfully. "I know what makes my brother tick; I never knew that she told you…" Tears formed in her eyes just thinking about it.

"Don't say it…" Reid stated shaking his head.

"But our own mother; the woman that gave birth to us… she wanted nothing to do with you Reid…" She stated staring up at her brother.

"I've come to terms with it, and earned a slap in the face…" Reid stated with a careless shrug. "You'll get over it…" He stated.

"How do you get over that, our own mother just doesn't care…" Rylie stated.

"Rylie… I never told you this because I knew you would find out one way or another. Mother was like your idol, I didn't want to be the one to ruin what you thought of her…" Reid stated.

"How could I not see it before though?" Rylie asked as she took out her school uniform from the closet.

"She plays the victim very well…" Reid stated in a bored tone. "Something I learned from her I suppose…"

"Why can't we be a normal family?" Rylie asked sitting down on her bed as Reid came around to look at her.

"Could you imagine us as a normal family?" Reid paused to let out a sarcastic laugh. "Living in the same house, eating dinner together, going on vacations together?" Reid asked in an almost devious tone. "Please, Rylie you're making me sick…" He scoffed.

"The thought is nice, I mean look at the Simms they are perfect…" Rylie stated with a heavy sigh.

"They have their problems, but Ty's dad was never addicted like Caleb's father or our father…" Reid stated. "Neither was Pogue's…"

The two siblings were quiet for some length of time, the only noise in the room was the sound of her lap top humming lowly.

"Reid…" His sister broke the silence. He looked at her breaking his intense gaze on the floor, responding with a 'Hmm?' "Promise me something…" She looked down at the ground biting her bottom lip.

"What?' He asked.

"Stop using…" She stated sadly, that glossy look in her eye.

"Do you know how hard it is not to use everyday?" Reid asked.

"But Pogue, Caleb and Tyler don't use every day…" She stated her blue eyes locking with his.

"Their urges are different than mine. I can't help it sometimes…" Reid stated as he took a seat on her bed. "You wouldn't understand…"

"I want to…" She said softly playing with the fabric of the terry cloth robe.

"It's so hard to explain," He stopped to think for a moment and then turned to look at her. "It's like an itch. You can't help but scratch it, even though you know it's just going to make it worse…" Reid answered after carefully thinking of a good analogy.

"I see…"

"I'll promise you this, though…." Reid admitted.

"What?" She questioned.

"I'll try my best not to use; like I used to… I'll try to control it…" He stated looking over at her. "For you."

"Why do it now?" She asked.

"Because I finally realized that I've got more than myself to live for… I've got a baby sister to take care of…." He smiled.

"When are you going to get over the fact that you're only five minutes OLDER than me?" She asked him.

He got off of the bed and threw her a sly grin, "Never!" with that he left her alone to get ready for school.

Rylie shook her head and rolled backwards, childishly, off of her bed. She looked around her room and smirked, maybe living in the dorm wouldn't be so bad after all. She remembered what her brother had said to her last night before leaving, she should call Tyler.

Grabbing her cell phone she pressed speed dial 2 and waited patiently for Tyler to answer. On the second ring she was ready to just leave him a voice mail to call her.

"Hello?" A very tired, almost annoyed voice came over the line.

"Hey Ty," Her voice was a bit cheerier hearing him answer.

"Ry? What's up?" He asked the annoyed tone leaving his voice completely.

"Reid told me I should call you," She stated simply.

"He did, did he?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what's up?" She asked.

Tyler smiled to himself slightly as the dorm door opened and Reid walked in a triumphant look on his face. "Meet me outside in 20 minutes, ok?" He asked her.

"Alright," She obliged and hung up the phone.

Tyler hung up his phone and threw back the covers of his small twin sized bed. Reid grabbed the blazer to finish his school uniform and glanced over at his best friend and roommate.

"Rylie?" He asked casually.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded; he took a look at his best friend and saw the bruise on his face. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"My mother slapped the shit out of me…" Reid announced as if it happened every day.

"What did you do to deserve that?" Tyler questioned getting up from his bed in only a pair of dark blue boxers.

"I told her something she didn't want to hear…" Reid stated as he grabbed his book bag.

"And that was?" Tyler asked waiting to hear what his best friend had told his mother.

"The truth." Reid stated simply before leaving Tyler speechless.

Tyler pulled on his school uniform, primping himself in the mirror; he was going to ask Rylie to the Fall Fest that Saturday night. He was thrilled at the fact that Reid had finally let down his guard, he wasn't worried about the two of them anymore. Things seemed to have cooled down, and he was thankful for that. They had already had a very eventful first week of school.

Within 15 minutes he was down stairs waiting patiently for Rylie to meet him, his school bag was tossed casually on the ground next to him. He waited bouncing on the balls of his feet; much like Reid had been a few night previous at Nicky's. He saw the top of her blonde head through the front doors of the dormitory.

A smile graced his face as she walked towards him, her blonde hair down and in loose waves, and her school uniform clingy to her body perfectly. She stopped on the step before reaching him and eyed him up and down. He was looking good as usual in his dark blue slacks, white button up Spencer shirt, with matching blue and silver striped tie. His blazer was draped over the back of his book bag as he stood waiting for her.

"So, what's up?" She asked him almost exactly eye to eye with the taller boy.

"Well I had a question I wanted to ask you…" He stated simply leaning back against the stone railing of the steps.

"Oh really?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am…" He announced.

"Ok, shoot…" She waited for him to continue.

"Well, I was wondering…" His cheeks began to blush, the tips of his ears turning as pink as his lips. "If you'd like to go to the Fall Fest… with me… of course?" He stated stumbling a bit on his words.

She looked at him shocked; did he really just technically ask her out? She smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Of course; I'd love to go with you Tyler!" She stated with a huge smile on her face.

"Really? He asked almost as shocked as she was.

"Of course, I couldn't think of another person I'd rather go with!" She smiled as he grabbed his bag off of the ground.

"Need a ride to school?" He asked.

"Would love one…" She remarked back to him.

She sat back in Tyler's Hummer completely shocked. She was going to Fall Fest as Tyler's date, something that she never, ever, thought would happen. She couldn't fight the growing attraction she had to the youngest Son of Ipswich. He had a perfect smile, alluring blue eyes, and a personality like no other.

Once they arrived at school; they were both still silent, not really having to say a word knowing that everyone else around them pretty much knew what was going on. Kate and Sarah practically ran over to her making sure she was ok from last night and asking her about Tyler.

"So he asked you then?" Kate pushed.

"Yes," She nodded her head holding her English Lit book against her chest.

"And you said?" Sarah continued.

"Yes, of course…" Rylie laughed.

"Oh my god, this is so perfect!" Kate grinned widely. "I told you, you two were meant for each other…" She said in a sing song voice.

"I don't know about all that, It's just a dance…" Rylie stated.

"Just a dance… just a dance?" She scoffed. "We did not spend two hundred dollars on dresses for 'just a dance' " Kate corrected her.

"This could mean so much more than that…." Sarah stated with a huge smile on her face.

"You have been reading one too many romance novels…" Rylie stated as the girls headed towards their first period class.

"So you asked her?" Pogue asked looking over at Tyler who had a permanent smile on his face.

"Yes…" Tyler nodded his head.

"And?" Caleb asked resting his back against the lockers.

"And…" Tyler turned to look at them. "She said yes." He shrugged with that smile still plastered on his face.

"Way to go baby boy!" Pogue stated tousling the younger boy's hair. Tyler blushed as his older friends went on and one about the dance.

Tyler looked around not seeing his best friend anywhere in sight, "Have you seen Reid?" He asked.

"No," Caleb shook his head.

"If you see him, don't say anything about…"

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Pogue's question interrupted Tyler. He and Caleb turned to see Reid standing there his bruise slightly darker than this morning.

"Jesus, Reid; what the hell?" Caleb asked looking at his friend.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Reid stated as he shrugged off their stares.

"Reid, when a girl says no… she means no…" Pogue joked as he slapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Whatever," Reid shook it off and watched as Caleb and Pogue left for English.

"Why didn't you tell them what you told me?" Tyler asked.

"Because some things Pogue and Caleb don't need to know…" Reid stated simply. "You are my best friend…" Tyler smiled to himself slightly and grabbed his English book, "So what did she say?"

Tyler glanced over at him and the never ending smile of his gave Reid his answer, the two didn't say another word until they were sitting in English.

The day went by quickly; they all regrouped after the last period at their lockers. Kate and Sarah looked over at Rylie and joined her.

"Hey what are you doing tonight?" Sarah asked.

"I've got to stay after and get some shots of the practice meet for the paper, and interview some of the guys, but after that I'm free…" She stated.

"Coffee later?" Kate asked.

"Sure, just give me a call and let me know!" She stated with a huge smile on her face.

"Does six sound ok?" Sarah asked. "I've got some research to do in the library…" She stated glancing between the two girls.

"Sounds good to me!" Kate nodded her head.

"Perfect…" Rylie nodded.

The girls split up Kate and Sarah heading in the direction of the library and Rylie on her way to the gym. She walked over to her brother and Tyler who were already changed, her brother wearing a pair of gray sweatpants over his Speedo; boy was she thankful for that, and Tyler standing there in all his glory with the small piece of blue cloth covering his southern region. She tried her damnedest not to take in his lean body, and found this to be very difficult that was until her attention was diverted to Pogue and Caleb walking up to them.

The two of them in their Speedos was enough to stop traffic. Pogue's body was cut, ever muscle was defined and bulging out, and Caleb's was not far behind in that area either. She had to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out seeing how small Pogue's Speedo was compared to the others.

"What's so funny?" Pogue asked scratching his hip nonchalantly.

"Nothing," Rylie shook her head and turned her attention back to Tyler and Reid. Her face turning the color of a tomato as she finally let out her laughter.

"I think, she's laughing at you Pogo…" Reid stated eyeing up the taller boy.

"Why?" H e asked confused.

"Oh Pogue…" Rylie laughed. "I thought Caleb and Tyler's Speedos were bad… but…yours… yours takes the cake…" She laughed.

"And how many times have you been to a meet?" Pogue asked not amused.

"I guess I never realized how small it was…" All four guys turned to look at her their eyes wide. "…your swim suit that is…" She laughed, shoving Pogue back a bit with a flick of her wrist. "Perverts"

"Don't you have work to do?" Reid asked looking over at her with a bored expression.

"Fine, I'm going to steal your star athlete for a moment," She stated grabbing Caleb by the arm. She grabbed the towel from Reid's shoulder and pushed Caleb off away from the rest of the group. "Here cover up, don't distract me…" She stated taking out her composition book.

Caleb laughed as he wrapped the towel around his waist, "What do you want to know?"

Rylie asked Caleb quite a few questions about his time on the team, his dedication, his championship, his stats, and anything else she could think of. She then managed to get Tyler to answer a couple of questions, and then moved on to the captain of the girls swim team, Marley Henderson.

"What do you want Garwin?" The brunette asked snootily. Marley was like the Kiera Schneider of the swim team, she was a bitch, but unfortunately for Rylie, instead of being interested in Caleb, she was interested in Tyler.

"Just wanted to ask you some questions for the school paper…" Rylie stated rolling her eyes at the girl.

"Alright," She rolled her shoulders and answered a few of Rylie's questions. Marley noticed that her gaze kept fixating over to the four Sons of Ipswich and their new friend, Chase Collins. "Even if you are one of them, you won't ever be good enough for him…" Marley's voice tore her out of her gaze.

"What?" Rylie asked confused.

"Tyler, you'll never be good enough for him…" Marley stated with a shrug. Rylie smirked and rolled her eyes at the girl. "Sorry honey…"

"What fantasy world are you living in?" Rylie laughed. "Tyler asked me to go to the Fall Fest with him tomorrow night…" Rylie smirked. "Sorry _honey_" She stated in a mock tone as she walked away from the brunette.

She walked away with a triumphant sway as she caught sight of Pogue pulling ahead in his practice meet. He was a good body length ahead of the guy in second place before the turn. She could hear the Sons of Ipswich cheering him on as he won his meet.

She got a picture of him hoisting himself out of the water victorious. She got them celebrating and then the exchange between Chase and Caleb, they were going to go heads-up against one another. She got on the side lines and got her camera ready.

The two boys dived in to the pool as the whistle blew. She snapped some pictures as the two surfaces, and a few consecutive shots after that. She nearly wasted an entire roll of film just on their meet. She looked through the peep hole just as the boys were getting to the wall, both surfaced Caleb facing Chase, Chase facing her and Caleb. She saw something that nearly made her fall in to the pool.

His eyes were as black as night.

Caleb hit the wall hard and his body started sinking to the bottom of the pool.

"Oh my god, Caleb!" She shouted rushing over to the other Son's. Chase dove down in to the water and retrieved Caleb's limp body. The Sons helped him pull him out of the water. "Give him some room…" Rylie announced between her brother and Tyler.

All five of them looked down at Caleb who was slowly blinking, coming too after a few minutes.

"There you are…" Chase stated in a sickeningly sweet voice, Rylie shot him a glare. "You had us worried there for a minute,"

"Good thing Chase was there to pull you out…" Tyler stated as he stood up.

"Yeah man, you almost sucked up the whole pool…" Reid added with a chuckle, Rylie nudged her brother roughly.

Pogue helped his best friend to his feet as Caleb looked at Chase oddly; he simply smirked at the boy. Coach Hamm came over and rushed the boys in to the locker room to get dressed. Rylie waited outside of the locker room anticipating the boys to get out. She knew Caleb had seen Chase's eyes, that's why he ran in to the wall and knocked himself out.

She wanted to talk to him to see what was up.

The guys came out all talking vigorously to one another, still fawning over Caleb like he had just cut his arm off. She smiled at the group and they all acknowledged her, she weaned her between them, going to Caleb's side.

"How you feeling Cale?" She asked.

"I've definitely been better…" He stated rubbing his head.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" She asked him.

"Uh, sure… that'd be great…" He nodded his head.

No one questioned these actions; Rylie had a tendency to become quite the mother hen when something was wrong. Pogue stayed behind as Chase, Reid and Tyler left heading off to Nicky's presumably. Caleb handed Rylie his car keys and got in to the passenger's seat, it had started raining just as they got in to the car.

"I saw his eyes…" Rylie stated simply as she started the car.

"So I wasn't just hallucinating?" Caleb asked looking over at her.

"No," Rylie stated. "But Caleb, how can he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know… call Pogue real quick… we're gonna do some research…" Caleb stated rubbing his head sorely.

Rylie pulled out her cell phone and pressed speed dial 4. It rang twice before Pogue's annoyed voice came over the line, asking her how she thought he could answer the phone and drive a motorbike in the rain all at the same time.

"I thought you were skilled…" She stated with a laugh. "Look, meet us at the administration office… Caleb and I need to talk to you…"

"Alright…" he sighed and hung up the phone.

Rylie turned the car around and headed back to Spencer Academy; she parked in the back of the parking lot and waited for Pogue to arrive. He pulled up next to them as they got out of the car, the rain pouring down on them.

"What's the emergency?" Pogue asked slipping off his helmet.

"Chase…" Caleb stated. "I have to know more about him…"

"Why do you have some man crush on him?" Pogue asked raising his lip up in to a scowl; his dislike for Chase Collins written all over his face.

"No, in the pool today… his eyes… they were black. Just like ours…" Caleb stated as his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. He talked for a few minutes with who Rylie and Pogue presumed to be Sarah and they stopped as they got to the gated Administrative office.

"What'd she say about Kate?" Pogue asked. "Why won't she answer my calls?"

Rylie and Caleb looked at him and both rolled their eyes, "She's still pissed at you…" Rylie answered for Caleb.

Caleb nodded his head in agreement and jumped over the fence, Rylie and Pogue following suit. Pogue held his jacket over his head and looked at his best friend wondering what he was up to.

"What are we doing?" Pogue asked.

"I have to find out more about Chase Collins…" Caleb answered again.

"Look, I don't like him either, but do we really have to break in to his file?" Pogue asked.

"I'm telling you, his eyes were as black as night in the pool today…" Caleb stated his teeth clenched together.

"Are you sure?" Pogue asked.

"Pogue, I saw it too…" Rylie backed up the eldest son.

The three ran to the large old building and Caleb used his powers to unlock the door as the three of them snuck in to the personnel room. Rylie, Caleb and Pogue pulled out his file and began searching for more information on him.

"He was adopted…" Rylie stated looking through his file with Pogue. Caleb took out a second folder that was with Chase's things. It was an article.

"Chase Goodwin Collins…" Pogue announced. "Born July 14, 1988…"

"His mother died when he was two, he was born Chase Goodwin Pope…." Rylie announced looking at the adoption papers.

"His adoptive parents died…." Caleb stated. "In a car accident…" He whispered. "What was his birthday again?" He asked.

"July 14th 1988." Pogue looked back at the file.

"They died…" Caleb paused his eyes showing his concern. "… On his 18th birthday…" Caleb stated.

They heard something and looked towards the door; someone was coming up the stairs. Thinking quickly the two boys grabbed Rylie and their eyes flashed, both pairs of eyes were now as black as coal. The two boys used their power to levitate themselves and Rylie high above the open filing cabinet.

They watched as a security office looked around the room finding nothing, Rylie panicked as he started to look up and grabbed Pogue's arm tightly, making him lose grip on the paper's that he was holding. As they started falling Pogue's mouth opened as Caleb glared at the piece of paper freezing them before they even reached the guard's head.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R! **


	11. Freaked Out

**I can't tell you enough how I love all the reviews I get on this story. It took me a few tries to even get it started, but once I did it kind of took off. So I definitely appreciate all the feedback you guys are giving!!**

**A/N: Anything in **_**italics**_** is going to represent a dream, so it's not h****appening IRL.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 –** _**Freaked Out**_

Once the guard left, Pogue and Caleb descended themselves and Rylie down gently, closing the file and leaving the Administrative office through the attached church. Rylie was jogging behind the two taller, faster boys; they were walking swiftly between the pews trying to leave as quickly as they had gotten there.

"That was close…" She murmured coming between the two boys. "Sorry Pogo…" She gave him an apologetic glance.

"Very," Pogue nodded his head, "its ok squirt…" he smirked messing up her hair.

Caleb was in deep thought repeating the name "Goodwin Pope…" over and over again. Then he stopped and turned to them. "Goodie, Goodie Pope…" He paused and looked Pogue in the eye. "Agnes Goodwin Pope!" He stated as if the two younger kids knew what he was talking about.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"Agnes Goodwin Pope, they called her 'Goodie' Pope…" Caleb snapped his fingers. "She was one of the people who signed the petition against John Putnam, in the Book…" He stated.

"I don't know… I haven't read the book since we were kids…" Pogue admitted his cheeks flushed.

"Call Reid and Tyler… we need to meet…" Caleb stated as he looked down at Rylie.

"I'm going to go out with Kate and Sarah, keep them occupied while you guys do… whatever it is that you do…" Rylie stated as she followed them out to the cars.

Caleb dropped Rylie off at the dorms so she could meet up with Sarah and Kate. She went to their room and knocked; no answer. She bit her lip and knocked again waiting patiently. She opened her phone and called Sarah.

"Hello?" Sarah's saddened voice came over the line.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" She asked. "Where are you?"

"The infirmary… Kate's got a fever and the chills, so I'm here waiting on her…" Sarah stated.

"I'll grab some coffee and meet you there, ok?" Rylie asked.

"Ok…" Sarah sighed.

The two girls hung up and Rylie bit her lip nervously, what if Chase had done something to Kate? What if something happened to the guys while she was away? A thousand questions plagued her mind while walking back to her room; she grabbed her car keys and walked back towards the parking lot. She fidgeted with the keys, walking done the lone, empty halls of Spencer's Dormitory. Once she was in the parking lot she found that it too was as dead as the dormitory.

She was almost to her car when she felt a presence behind her, and evil laughter filled the surrounding air. She turned abruptly seeing nothing, she turned to run to her car and ran straight in to something, she fell back on to her rear and looked up in to the blue, menacing eyes of Chase Collins.

"Wha-what do you want?" She asked nervously looking up at Chase.

Chase knelt down next to her, brushing some of her dark blonde hair out of her face, "You're beautiful…" He whispered. "You would be the perfect woman to bare my children…" His voice was serious and cynical.

"What?" Rylie's eyes grew wide as Chase grabbed her arms forcefully. "No way…" She shouted trying to push him off of her. His lips hovered over hers as he glared down at her. "I don't have the power if that's what you're talking about…" She stated moving her face to the side to keep her lips away from his.

"Oh no, I know my dear. I just need a woman, to bare my child…" Chase's voice hissed in her ear. "Because what if something happened to me," He asked in a mocking shocked tone. "Oh no the fifth bloodline would really die out and we couldn't have that… no could we?" He asked moving so he could hold her face in his hand. "And you…" He pulled her to stand up, she reluctantly followed suit. "You my dear…" He pulled her close to him he held her against his chest. "Are perfect…"

"No," She shook her head violently. "I could never do that…" She stated.

"What do you have to care for?" Chase asked with an evil laugh. "Your father's dead, your mother could care less about her children, your brother is selfish, and the rest of the Covenant…" he stopped to laugh. "Tyler is afraid of his own shadow; Pogue won't be a problem after tonight…" He whispered in to her ear harshly. "And Caleb," He smiled sinisterly. "He'll be willing me his power tomorrow night… if he knows what's good for him…" Chase told her.

"My brother does care… and Tyler isn't afraid…" She huffed tears streaming down her face. She was fighting against his tight grip on her. He turned her around and stared her in the eye. "Don't hurt them…" She whispered.

"Oh but they have what I want…" Chase stated simply, his grip never loosening on her upper arms.

"What?" She squeaked out.

"The Power…" He smiled at her forcing his lips upon hers. She tried to push him off of her, but there was no use he was stronger than her.

She took her foot and stomped down hard on his insole hoping that he would let go, and he did. She turned and ran towards the woods between the school and the dorm. She ran as fast as her long legs could carry her, she ran until she couldn't breathe any longer. It seemed like eternity until she collapsed to her hands and knees, heaving up and down trying to catch her breath. She looked up and saw the sun setting in the background, she sat back leaning against the tree, she had to call the guys and warn them.

She took her phone out and dialed Pogue's number, something was going to happen tonight, and she knew it. His phone went straight to voicemail. She cursed knowing that their phones didn't have very good service out in the original colonies.

She leaned her head back against the rough bark of tree and let out a heavy sigh, there was no way of getting around this… she knew that they would have to use, use and fight for the well being of not only themselves but for their families.

She stood up holding on to the tree as she looked back, no sign of Chase Collins anywhere. She hadn't realized how far she had run off in to the woods; he probably left to go find the Sons, which wasn't good for them. She started walking back up the rolling hills of the woods.

Fifteen minutes in to her walk she looked around, wondering if she had gone in the right direction. She took out her cell phone and tried Pogue again; it rang three times and went to voicemail. She sighed and started hiking back up, she pressed speed dial 3 as the phone rang and rang and finally someone answered it.

"Rylie!?" Caleb's concerned voice came over the line.

"Caleb, where's Pogue?" She asked rushed.

"He just stormed out of the den," He stated. "Why?"

"What? What happened?" She asked, pushing his question aside.

"Chase, he put a spell on Kate, when I told him Pogue ran out of her and got on his bike…" Caleb stated huffing a bit as he ascended the concrete steps from the den to the first floor of the Danvers' Colony Home. "Where are you? Sarah said you called her and told her you'd meet her at the infirmary but you never showed…"

"Oh my god, Caleb you have to find Pogue… Chase is going to hurt him…" Rylie stated her breath was short and huffy.

"What? How do you know this?" Caleb asked looking back at Reid and Tyler.

"Chase, he… he came to the dorm after you dropped me off, just as I was getting to my car…" Rylie stated.

"Hold on I'm putting you on speaker so Reid and Tyler can hear…" Caleb announced pressing a button and holding the phone away from his ear. "What happened?" He asked.

"I was walking to my car to go meet Sarah, and I turned around thinking someone was behind me. I turned around and started running to the car and I ran right in to him and fell flat on my ass," She took a deep breath and got to a top of a hill. "There was Chase, he pinned me down to the ground and told me that I was beautiful and that I would make a great woman to bare his child…" Rylie literally shuddered at the thought.

"What?" Reid and Tyler yelled at the same time.

"Go on," Caleb stated as the three boys got out to their vehicles.

"Then he said that he was going to hurt Pogue… and then make you will him your power tomorrow night…" Rylie stated as she reached the edge of the woods finally seeing the dorms. "Then that bastard forced himself on me, but I got away and ran in to the woods…" She stated glad to finally see the dorms.

"Stay there, Reid and I will come pick you up…" Tyler announced.

"I'm going to go and find Pogue, and then I've got to go see Sarah…" Caleb stated.

Rylie hung up her phone and started towards the school, she was nervous as to what could possibly have happened to her friend. She started walking towards the dorm and saw Sarah walking back from the infirmary. She ran up to her and literally wanted to hug the blonde girl.

"Sarah!" She smiled seeing her.

"Rylie, my goodness what happened to you?" She noted the dirty jeans and tousled look that was now adorning the younger Garwin sibling.

"Chase, he came after me…" She whispered.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed as they walked in to the dorms. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine… just a bit freaked out is all…" She answered truthfully.

"I know what you mean, they just took Kate to the hospital… her fever is up to 108, they said she's going in to an allergic shock…" Sarah stated her cheeks were tear stained.

"I just got off the phone with Caleb; he's going to come get you to bring you there. He said to just stay in your room, and he'll meet you in a few, ok?" Rylie announced trying to keep her composure.

"Rylie… what's going on?" Sarah asked. "Does this have to do with all the stories about them?" Sarah asked grabbing on to her arm.

"I've got to go find Pogue… I'll see you at the hospital, ok?" Rylie asked her trying to get away from the questions regarding the Covenant.

She ran to her room and shut the door behind her, she couldn't say anything, and she couldn't divulge their family secret. Though it seemed Sarah did a bit of research herself about the history of the Sons of Ipswich. She sat down on her bed and sighed heavily wanting to believe that this was all just some bad dream.

"Ready for me already, my dear?" Chases sickeningly sweet voice came. She could feel someone touching her leg gently, but couldn't see anyone.

"Stay away from me…" Rylie stated in a low voice as she crawled to the top of her bed.

She looked around her room not seeing Chase anywhere in sight; but she had seen Reid do this trick a hundred times. He got his cheap fix this way, turning himself invisible as he snuck in to the girls' bathroom or locker room.

"Oh but you're mine, lovely…" He said as he materialized at the side of her bed.

She jumped off of the bed, "What did you do to Pogue?" She asked lividly.

"Big bad Pogue…" Chase laughed. "Was on his way to save his little Miss Muffett…" He smirked. "And he was speeding along the way, the roads were really wet from all the rain… and he crashed…" Chase stated mockery apparent in his tone.

Rylie felt the tears in her eyes as she shook her head violently, "No…" She whispered. "You can't hurt them…" She felt the warm liquid touch her cheeks as Chase backed her against the wall.

"Oh but I can… and I will…" Chase stated running a finger down her cheek. "But you can help them…" He whispered as he leaned down to her ear. "Come with me…" He let his lips linger by her ear.

"No," She shook her head. "I can't," She insisted.

"You can, I'll spare your brother and Tyler…" He whispered. "For now,"

"Don't hurt them…" Her teeth were grinding together. She was upset and pissed off at this point. He was threatening the only family she had left. "I swear to god,"

"What are you going to do?" He asked a twisted smile forming on his lips. "Beat me up?" He laughed.

"Don't do this…" Rylie stated looking him in the face. "It's not going to solve anything…"

"What do you know?" He asked pushing her harder against the wall of her dorm room. "They grew up with friends they could talk to about this… and me?" Chase laughed coldly. "I had to find out on my own…no one to talk to… no one to console me when I ascended painfully… I had NO ONE!" His voice was angry with rage.

"But we didn't even know you existed…" Rylie she squeaked out scared to say something that might disturb the older boy anymore than he was.

"Maybe they should have done their research then…" Chase stated as he vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Rylie slid down the wall and sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, how had she gotten in to this mess? How had her brothers gotten in to this? Her thoughts were disrupted when knocks on the wooden door became deafening. She didn't want to move, instead she shouted for them to come in, sensing it was her brother and Tyler.

The door swung open, the knob never turning, she looked up and saw Reid's eyes were black, indicating his usage of the Power. They slowly dissolved back to their normal color as he and Tyler rushed to her side.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked looking her over as if she was bleeding from every place imaginable.

"Chase…" She whispered looking up at the two pairs of concerned blue eyes. "He came back…"

"What did that bastard have to say this time?" Reid asked.

"He said that I could save you guys if I just went with him…" She repeated what Chase had told her.

"No way," Tyler shook his head.

"That bastard…" Reid growled, a snarl replacing his normal smirk.

Rylie felt the tears in her eyes as Tyler wrapped his arms around her shoulders trying to comfort her. She instinctively jumped back a bit by the physical contact between them, while Reid simply sat back and thought for a moment, putting his cell phone to his chin.

"Is Pogue ok?" She asked.

"Caleb just said that he was in an accident… nothing more…" Reid answered.

"We have to go see him…" Rylie insisted standing up bringing Tyler with her.

Reid stood up and followed her out of the door, she didn't give either of them a chance to argue. Tyler and Reid jogged to keep up with her, her legs taking her carelessly out to the parking lot where she had been first approached by Chase. She climbed in to her car as Tyler climbed in to his. Reid got in to the passenger's side of his sister's car.

Without saying a word the threesome made their way to the hospital. They arrived 20 minutes later, ambulances and medics scattered all over the place. The three teens barged in to the lobby heading straight to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" An older woman asked looking the three over skeptically.

"We're here to see Pogue Parry…" Reid retorted shooting her a glare for judging them quickly.

"He's currently in ICU at the moment, only family members are allowed." She stated blandly.

"We are family, he's our brother…" Tyler stated slamming his palms down on the desk.

The woman looked over the three, judging them carefully; neither of them looked like the young man that had been wheeled through just forty minutes ago. She sighed heavily and gave them the room number he was in. The three teens rushed to the ICU center and found Pogue's room. The waiting area for his room was small, a plate glass window and door separated them from their childhood friend.

"Oh my god…" Rylie gasped taking in all the bandages and the half-conscious biker boy, her eyes automatically filling with tears. Reid let his sister bury her face in to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting fashion.

"He's going to be alright… don't worry…" Reid hushed her silent sobs.

"How is he?" Caleb's broken voice came from behind them.

"We just got here…" Tyler stated looking back at him; his hands shoved in his front jean pockets.

Rylie looked up from Reid's comforting hug and saw Caleb running a hand through his hair. He looked tousled and stressed.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it…" He stated in a hushed tone. "I'm going in to check on him…"

With that Caleb walked through the doors in to Pogue's room. The Garwin siblings and Tyler looked on as Pogue tried to talk to Caleb, but he could barely say what he had to get out. Caleb came back out a few minutes later rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Caleb, what's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Chase wants my power…" Caleb stated sighing. "He used Kate to get to Pogue to get to me…" He growled.

"We can help you…" Reid stated as he lurked towards the older boy.

"No, you guys stay here; let me know if there are any changes…" Caleb stated before walking out of the room.

Rylie sighed leaning against the Plexiglas window, her forehead rested against the cold as she peered in on the long haired boy hooked up to several machines.

"We can't just sit here and watch him…" Rylie mumbled.

"We have to listen to Caleb; he knows what's going on better than we do…" Reid stated. Rylie stared up at him, never for once thinking that her brother would ever say such a thing; the words seemed so foreign coming out of Reid Garwin's mouth.

After a few moments Rylie sat down next to Tyler staring up at her brother who stood his arms crossed over his chest, she glanced at Tyler's attire and smirked to herself. He was wearing Reid's orange hoodie, the one he always wore underneath his black hoodie he was donning at the moment.

"Raiding Reid's closet again?" She whispered softly.

Tyler looked down at the jacket, a smirk graced his lips, "Something like that," He answered.

The three of them sat there in silence for awhile longer until Rylie stood up abruptly, her nerves getting the best of her.

"I'm going to see how Kate is…" She stated. "I'll be back…"

"Rylie, wait…" Tyler stood up.

"What?" She asked; Reid looked from his best friend to his sister.

"You shouldn't go alone, should you?" He asked. "I mean, what if Chase shows up again…" Quickly explaining where he was coming from.

"I should be ok; I don't think he'll try anything in public…" Rylie answered.

Tyler simply nodded as Rylie walked out of the ICU waiting room for Pogue and asked a nurse what room Kate Tunney was staying in. She pointed down the hall and let her know the third door on the right. She walked down the sparsely populated hallway and found Kate's room. She looked in seeing the large welts all over Kate's body, a breathing machine attached to her; Rylie felt a lump in her throat as she looked in on her friend.

"She looks a lot better than I had expected…" A sinister voice came from behind her.

She froze as a hand placed itself on her hip, turning around she came face to chest with Chase Collins, yet again. She stared up at him in complete shock.

"How in the world…" She whispered.

"Have you made up your mind yet, pumpkin?' He asked placing his hands on her face, gently rubbing his thumbs back and forth over her cheeks.

"About?" She asked her voice trembling.

"My little offer, I'll leave Reid and Tyler alone if you'll be mine…" He whispered down to her.

She stared up at him, she saw what he had done to Kate and Pogue, and knew what their powers were capable of. She simply nodded her head and looked up at him.

"I will if you leave them alone…" She stated. "Don't' hurt them…" Her voice lowered.

"Good, I'm glad you came to your senses. I'll meet you at the dance; I love that little blue number you'll be wearing." He pressed his lips against hers and disappeared once again.

Rylie pressed herself against Kate's door and took a deep breath; she wasn't going to tell her brother or Tyler about this encounter with Chase. That would only worsen their over protectiveness, it was bad enough as it was. She waited outside Kate's room waiting for a doctor to come by, 10 minutes passed before a doctor came by to check on her.

"How is she?" Rylie asked.

"We got her stabilized and got her fever done a bit… but still not so good…" He answered truthfully.

"Thank you," She nodded her head and walked back down to Pogue's private ICU room.

Tyler got off of the couch and looked at her, "How is she?" He asked.

'"They stabilized her, but she's still not doing well…" Rylie answered shaking her head.

She took a seat next to her brother and Tyler, within a few minutes she was fidgeting beyond belief, "I can't stay here…"

"Where are you going to go?" Reid asked.

"Back to the dorm I suppose… there's nothing else we can do really…right?" She asked him.

Reid and Tyler both agreed with her and they spoke briefly with the nurse and the doctor letting them know to call them if anything had changed with either Pogue or Kate. The threesome made their way back to the dorms, Reid followed his sister back to her room, flopping himself on the extra bed.

"You can go back to your room Reid…" She retorted in silence.

"You're my baby sister… I can't let anything happen to you…" Reid told her.

"FIVE minutes Reid, five!" She held up her hand and flashed her five fingers in his face.

"That's five very LONG minutes…" Reid smiled over at her.

"You're terrible…" She smiled at her brother.

He sat up on the bed and grinned at her, "Yes, I am…" He nodded. "So you told Tyler yes then?" He asked glancing over seeing the azure dress hanging off the top of the closet door.

"Yes," She nodded her smile fading.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about everything…" She sighed looking at him with a forced smile.

"We've all had a long day… why don't you get some sleep and I'll come check on you in the morning?" Reid asked.

"Ok," She nodded her head.

He got off of the bed and walked to the door, "And hey, when this is all over and Caleb defeats Chase… we'll have a party at the Garwin House… since mother dearest won't be there…" He smirked.

"Always looking for an excuse to party…" Rylie smirked back.

"It'll be kick ass…" Reid stated as his eyes turned black and he opened the door.

"Reid." She stated flatly. His eyes turned back to the crystal blue color and he put on an innocent smile. "Don't even try it…" She pointed her finger at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" He laughed closing the door behind him. "Sweet dreams little sister…"

Rylie laid back in her bed, exhausted; three freaky run-ins with the evil Chase Collins in one day, running for her life, and seeing her friends in the hospital. It was enough to drive a normal person insane.

"Good thing I'm not normal…" She stated out loud to herself before drifting off to sleep.

"_Oh my dear…" Chase's voice echoed in her head. "You didn't possibly think you could escape me by sleeping…did you?" His speech stopped and he let out a cackle. "Think again babe…" _

_She appeared before him, dressed only in a small, barely there night gown. Her hair was down and curly and full of body, how she had anticipated wearing it the next night at the Fall Fest. She looked up and his cold blue eyes were peering back at her._

"_What do you want with me?" She asked softly._

"_Didn't you hear the story?" Chase questioned skeptically._

"_What story?" She asked dumbfounded._

"_Of how the fifth bloodline still exists?" He circled around her, peering down as if she were his prey._

"_No," She shook her head watching him circle around her, scared out of her mind._

"_My great-great-great, well you get the point, grandfather… John Putnam… came to Agnes Goodwin Pope… in her dreams… as an incubus…" Chase's smile twisted in to a smirk as she looked at him startled. "After she was widowed, her son Hagan Goodwin Pope was born, 10 months after her husband's death; making him the continuing fifth bloodline of John Putnam…" _

_Rylie glanced up at him and shook her head, "So what are you saying?" She asked him._

"_Even if, by some ungodly chance that Caleb happens to 'defeat' me…" He laughed at the thought. He closed in the space between them; "I can still continue the fifth bloodline… by simply…" He came closer to her, brushing her dark blonde hair out of her face. "… coming to you… in your dreams…" He was centimeters away from her, causing chills up and down her spine._

"_I already agreed to it, why do you insist on tormenting me?" She asked trying to walk away but she couldn't' move, not even an inch. _

"_I want to make sure that my point is clear…" Chase stated._

"_Crystal…" She glared at him, trying to hide the fear in her eyes._

"_You can't fool me…" He laughed. "Too bad if something miraculous happens and I end up disappearing…" H e laughed running a finger down the side of her body. "I would much rather take what's mine in person…" He stated grabbing her closer to his body. _

_He hovered over her again; his lips inches from hers, "I can almost feel your soft skin under my touch, just anticipating every move I'd make…" He pulled something form behind his back as he leaned in to her. "And this is so you won't forget that you belong to me…" He whispered before pressing his lips, and whatever he had in his hand pressed against her hip bone. _

_Rylie could feel the burning sensation pierce through the silk of the nightie and on to her skin, burning relentlessly. She pulled away from Chase and saw him pressing something that looked much like a brander in to her side. She looked up at him and that sinister smile placed itself on his lips as he removed the brander. _

_Rylie's eyes grew wide at the sight of the pentacle that was now burned in to her hip, "You're mine…"_

Rylie shot up, sweat pouring down her face as she looked around the room for any signs of the creepy fifth son. Nothing, not even the irking feeling of him being around lingered in the air. She pushed the covers off of her body and looked around the room, it was so real.

She shook her thoughts and looked down to see she was still wearing the same clothes she had worn to the hospital and grabbed the edge of her shirt. She pulled it off roughly glancing down at her left hip bone, sure enough burned in to her was a pentacle about the size of a silver dollar.

She scooted her body up and rested her head against the head board, her eyes drifting to the digital clock on her night stand. The neon green numbers read 3:45 AM. She sighed resting her arms down in defeat, she couldn't escape him, no matter where she went or what she did.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	12. Fall Fest

**I'm glad you all are liking it so far:) ENJOY:)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 – **_**Fall Fest**_

The group had decided to go ahead and go to the Fall Fest; Rylie knew she had to go to complete her last assignment for the paper, so going was a must for her. After not being able to go back to bed the night before she sat up all night and all morning finishing up the article for the Swim Team, as well as her other two photography assignments.

Caleb asked them to meet up at his house so they could all get ready for the dance and so he could update them on what they would be doing. Rylie, Reid and Tyler rode together; Sarah had stayed with him the previous night at the Danvers Manor.

Reid grabbed their things from the back of the truck and brought them inside. Rylie brought her dress in to an empty room and set up her curling iron and all of her other girl necessities. She met the boys in the hallway where Reid and Caleb were nose-to-nose arguing.

"What happened?" Rylie asked looking at Tyler who was almost as puzzled as she was.

"Caleb just told us that he told Sarah…" Tyler stated.

"About?" Rylie asked confused.

"The Covenant…" Reid shouted. "He fucking told her…" He shook his head. "What happened to not exposing the entire Covenant? What the hell happened to that, oh faithful leader?"

"You told her?" Rylie asked confused.

"Look, last night Chase morphed in to me some how, he put her under a spell before I met up with you guys at the hospital… she did her own research and found out about the creaturistics, she had a dream about them, and it's the same spell that Chase has on Kate…" Caleb tried to defend himself.

"You preach all day long about not telling anyone, hell Pogue has never told Kate for Christ's sake and they've been dating for three years!" Reid yelled. A ring of fire flashed through his eyes, glaring at the older boy. "You shouldn't be such a hypocrite…" Reid scoffed.

"She had a right to know what was going on…" Caleb announced.

Reid shoved Caleb; he nearly tumbled down the flight of stairs, but he was caught in middle fall. Rylie turned to see Tyler's eyes were as black as coal his concentration on Caleb. He moved Caleb back on to the steps and glared at Reid.

"You need to just calm down, Reid…" Tyler stated tossing Caleb a look that said 'you too,'.

"That's enough…" Rylie stated her gaze sharp. "There's nothing any of you can do now… if Caleb thinks that she's going to keep the secret safe, then it should be ok that she knows…" She stated trying to be the logical one, since the logical Son of Ipswich was currently rid to a hospital bed.

Reid let out a deep breath and glared at Caleb, "From now on I think if we're going to divulge our secret to someone we need to discuss it…" Reid stated. "Make sure that all four of us are on the same page…"

"Fine," Caleb stated brushing off Reid's cold stare.

"Caleb…" Evelyn Danvers' voice came from the bottom of the stairs. Caleb's eyes darted down to his mother who had a whiskey glass in her hand and a cigarette in the other.

"Yes mother?" He asked.

"You kids should be getting ready for the dance," She stated pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Yes mother." He nodded his head.

"Where's Sarah?" Rylie asked.

"Third door down on the right…" Tyler pointed out as he walked back in to the room he had come out of before the commotion between Reid and Caleb happened.

Rylie gave him a thankful nod and walked towards her room; the door was closed so she leaned on it and knocked softly. She heard a soft 'Come In' and opened the door slowly, poking her head in first.

"Hey, it's just me…" She stated.

Sarah turned in her seat in front of a golden vanity and a smile spread across her face, "Rylie! Come in!" She waved her hand at her.

Rylie squeezed in closing the door behind her, "The guys said that they told you…" Rylie announced.

"Yeah," She looked down at her hands and nodded simply.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night…" Rylie stated. "I didn't want to say anything about the power, that isn't something that you can just come out and say 'Hey my brothers are witches…'!" She exclaimed nervously.

"I understand…" Sarah nodded.

"So, we're still cool?" Rylie asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Sarah stated getting up, her crème dress flowing behind her. She wrapped her arms around Rylie's frame and squeezed, taking Rylie a bit off guard.

"I'm glad…" Rylie stated hugging her back awkwardly. "It'll be nice to have someone else around that knows…" She whispered.

"I bet… can't be easy to keep a secret from your friends…" Sarah stated.

Rylie laughed, "What friends? The guys, you and Kate are as close as it gets…"

"What?" Sarah asked confused.

"If t here is one thing in this world I dislike most… its liars…" Rylie stated honestly. "And I couldn't stand to be one… so instead I just surround myself with school and the guys…"

"I can see where you're coming from… but you could always try, and if they ask about the guys then you know… t hat they're really not your true friends if that's all they're concerned about…" Sarah retorted.

"Good point," Rylie nodded. "I should probably get ready… let me know if you need any help…" Rylie stated before disappearing back in to the hallway.

She walked back to the room she would be dressing in and closed the door. She walked around the room and looked at the pictures on the wall, the same picture she had on her desk at home was hanging on the wall above the bed. She smiled and turned to the vanity in the room; setting her hair in curlers she waited for the curling iron to get hot enough to curly the small pieces that escaped the large rollers.

Letting her hair sit and spraying it quite a few times with a bottle of aerosol hairspray she started working on her make up. After a long contemplation she decided on subtle but sexy for her direction to go in.

'_I want something that says… I'm sexy… but not a slut…' _Kate's words from several days earlier echoed in her head. The image of the young teenaged girl lying in the hospital bed tore her back to reality.

She took her time doing her make up and made sure that she looked good; she was going out on a date, technically, with Tyler tonight. She wanted to look her best. After finishing her make up she pulled her dress on fixing the dress around her curves.

Rylie sat back down and started taking out her curlers, spraying each strand softly before running her fingers through the dark blonde mess on her head. Taking the curling iron she ran it through a few strands happy as they curled to perfection.

She strapped on her silver heels and put on her jewelry that she had picked out to go along with her dress. Standing up she looked down at herself and took one more glance in the mirror before unplugging the curlers and the curling iron.

Walking out of her room seeing Sarah doing the same; they both smiled at each other and met at the top of the stairs. Evelyn's shift in gaze caught the three boys attention as they all turned to look up at the grand staircase, seeing the two girls standing there in beautiful gowns.

Sarah's gown was crème with a flowing skirt; the v-neck line accentuating her assets, and her gold jewelry setting off her pale skin tone. Her gold shoes poking out as she stepped down the elegant stairway.

Rylie's dress was royal blue, matching her azure eyes beautifully; the gown grazed the floor but showed off the tips of her well-manicured toes. The dress wrapped around the middle and flared towards the bottom of the gown. The top was held up with a piece of silk fabric from the front that went across her chest and to the back of the dress that dipped down to the small of her back.

"Wow," All three guys muttered as they stared at the two beautiful girls.

"You look amazing…" Caleb stated as he took Sarah's hand, he seemed to be mesmerized by her.

"That is _not_ my little _sister_…" Reid stated as he looked at Rylie who blushed at his compliment, of sorts.

"You look beautiful…" Tyler stated as he took her hand in his. She blushed again and smiled at him.

"Thank you, you look great!" She stated taking in his attire. Black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a gray vest and black jacket. His dark brown hair was spiked in every which direction, looking too good for words.

"Should we get going?" Reid asked looking over at the group.

Everyone nodded as they exited the Danvers Manor, saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Danvers. Rylie walked with Tyler, her hand still in his as they stood outside of the Black Hummer waiting for Sarah and Caleb. Rylie shifted her wait from her left foot to her right foot; her digital camera was resting casually around her wrist.

"I'm nervous…" She muttered.

"Don't' be, everything will be fine…" Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?" She questioned him.

"Just a feeling…" Reid stated with a smirk.

"Cocky bastard…" Tyler laughed.

Reid shrugged off Tyler's comment and watched as Sarah walked over to them a frown apparent on her face as Caleb gave them a wave and got in to his Silver Mustang. The two girls climbed in to the back as Reid gladly stole the keys from Tyler.

Arriving at the school only 15 minutes later and they were walking towards the large gymnasium that had hopefully turned in to a Fall Fantasy, and didn't look anything like the place where Spencer's not so great basketball team played. Tyler and Rylie went to the side of the building to check for Chase, incase he decided to show up, Reid and Sarah stood by the front of the gym.

Reid's cell phone rang, seeing Caleb's name flashing he answered.

"Hey man," Reid answered.

"Hey, how's everything?" He asked he was driving his car slowly down the empty road.

"Ok," Reid stated.

"Have you seen him?" Caleb's question pierced through the phone.

"Not yet," Reid stated as he spotted his sister and Tyler coming back shaking their heads. "Are you sure about this, shouldn't we stay together?" Reid asked.

"Look Reid, I don't think he'll do anything in public…" Caleb stated. "Just do what I ask, ok?"

"Alright," Reid sighed as Tyler and Rylie approached him, Sarah was leaning against the wall of the school waiting for them to finish.

"How's Sarah, can I talk to her?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah man, she's right here… one sec…" Reid stated as he turned back to hand the phone to Sarah, but she wasn't there. "Sarah?"

"Oh my god!" Rylie shouted seeing that Sarah had literally disappeared from sight.

"Reid! Reid! What's going on?" Caleb shouted on the other line of the phone.

Before Reid could answer he heard Caleb shout and the phone disconnect. Reid ended the call and held the phone to his chin.

"What's going on? Where'd Sarah go?" Rylie asked looking at Reid.

"I-I don't know…" Reid shook his head. "Caleb said to just do what he asked…"

"How can we do what he asked us to do if Sarah isn't here?" Tyler asked looking around for the bright blonde.

"Chase took her," Rylie mumbled feeling her side cramp where _he_ had marked her.

"Why?" Reid asked. "Why not us? We have the power…Sarah doesn't."

"Because…." She winced as the pain in her side took over her. It felt as if someone took a knife and jabbed it in to her side.

"Rylie, what the hell?" Reid asked concerned.

Tyler grabbed her close to him as she almost fell to the ground from the pain, "What's going on Rylie?" Tyler asked.

"I promised Chase I would go with him if he'd leave you two alone… he probably took Sarah for leverage over Caleb…" She winced, and then the pain disappeared just as quickly as it had showed up.

She stood up waiting for the worse reactions, "What?" was the shouting coming from both of the young teenage boys.

"I had to do it…" She stated looking up at them both, they were shoulder to shoulder looking down at her scared, pissed off and frightened at what Chase might do to her. "I couldn't lose you guys…" She whispered tears in her crystal blue eyes.

"Rylie, Caleb is going to defeat him, so we don't have to worry about this…" Reid stated optimistically.

"And if he doesn't?" Tyler asked.

"Chase will come for me, here…" Rylie stated looking at them apologetically. "I was backed in to a corner, I didn't now what to do!" She told them.

They all stopped talking when the alarm on Tyler's watch started beeping. His digital clock read 11:12 PM. He sighed and looked up at the two, "Happy Birthday, Caleb…"

The three were silent as they watched the kids walk in to the gym, happily with their dates. The silence was almost deafening between the three friends.

"Look we can't stand around all night waiting for this to go down." Reid stated in a levelheaded tone. "Lets go have some fun, I'm getting a headache just thinking about it. If Chase tries to come after you, then I'm going to kick his ass myself…" Reid stated as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. "And I don't care if it kills me, he is not… I repeat… not taking you away from me…" Reid stated as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Rylie swallowed loudly and nodded her head. Reid looked at Tyler and grabbed his friend by the collar roughly pulling him towards his leaner frame. "Don't' let her out of your sight for a second…" He whispered.

"Trust me, I won't…" Tyler stated as Reid let him go satisfied.

Rylie took Tyler's hand lacing her fingers with his as they headed in to the party, hoping that all went well with Caleb and Chase.

Inside the gym everything looked great; Rylie got a few pictures out of the way so she could enjoy her time at the dance. She noticed the brunette from the staff meeting for the school newspaper, Regina, standing by the punch bowl; she dragged Tyler over to her.

"Rylie, hey!" The brunette smiled at her brightly. "How are you?"

"Hey Regina, I'm good… thanks… how are you?" Rylie asked.

"Doing ok I suppose, kind of lonely by the punch bowl…" She stated jokingly.

Tyler cleared his throat at Rylie's rudeness, she mentally slapped herself and it showed on her face, "Sorry, how rude of me… Tyler Simms this is Regina Vance, Regina this is my best friend and date Tyler…"

Tyler's ears perked up at the word _date_ and he shook Regina's hand.

"Nice to meet you," He smiled at her.

"You too," She stated staring up in to those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"So, I finally let you take her out and you stand by the damn punch bowl?" Reid's voice interrupted them. "Suave baby-boy, real fucking suave…" he stated arrogantly as he scooped up the punch and took a sip.

He scrunched up his nose and pulled out a flask, dropping its contents in to the punch and mixing it together. He refilled his cup and took another sip, satisfied he gave the brunette standing with his sister a once over.

"And you are?" He asked rudely.

"Regina Vance," She answered sticking out her hand.

"Reid…" He started.

"I know, Reid Garwin…" She stated cutting him off.

"Smart girl," Reid pointed out looking at his sister. "So Tyler are you going to dance with my sister or torment her all evening?"

"Sister?" Regina looked over at Rylie and then back at Reid. "I thought the last name thing was just a coincidence…" She stated in shock.

"Nope, unfortunately I am Reid's sister…" She stated in a dramatic tone. "Oh the agony…" She stated playfully.

"Wanna dance?" Reid asked interrupting his sister and her friend, placing his empty cup on the table.

"Sure," Regina nodded looking at Rylie who rolled her eyes and pulled Tyler out to the middle of the dance floor.

"C'mon Ry you know I hate to dance…" Tyler whined as she pulled him to the middle of the floor.

"Then why did you ask me to a _dance _if you weren't going to _dance_ yourself?" She questioned him like he was stupid.

"Because, I like you…" He stated simply as another slow song played.

"Since when?" She asked raising an eyebrow up at him.

"For awhile now…" He admitted.

"How come you waited until now to tell me?" She inquired as if she was doing an interview for the paper.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship in case you didn't like me back…" Tyler stated shyly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "I really don't know what I would do if you rejected me…" He said softly.

She looked up at him and leaned in close to him, her lips centimeters away from his, "Does this…" She kissed him softly and pulled away his blue eyes shocked from her assertiveness. "…look like rejection?"

Tyler blushed slightly, as he shook his head, not really knowing what to say. Rylie looked up at him a smile on her face that was until she felt the stabbing pain in her side again, her knees buckled and Tyler's grasp on her tightened as his embarrassed look turned to one of concern.

Reid was dancing with Regina closely; the two seemed to be in their own world until Rylie nearly fainted from the pain that was being caused by the mark on her hip. Tyler picked her up and looked over at Reid whose face fell seeing his sister in pain.

"What's going on?" Reid asked lowly trying not to get Regina's attention on them.

"She almost collapsed grabbing her hip… I'm going to take her outside and see if I can find out what's wrong. I'll call you on your cell if I need you…" Tyler stated as he hurriedly carried her out of the party.

"Tyler…" She winced grabbing her hip with her hands again. The rain was beating down on them so Tyler brought her around the side of the building and put her down, he could see where there was a burn mark starting to show through on her left hip.

He leaned down to take a closer look of it and his face twist in horror, "Rylie what is wrong, what is that?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She breathed as the silk of her dress burned away in the pentacle shape. "I had this terrible dream last night with Chase in it, and he burned me with this, when I woke up after the dream it was still there…"

"Wow, this is weird, I've never seen this before…" Tyler stated as he ran his hand over the exposing mark, he could feel the heat emanating from the spot. "I wish Caleb was here, he'd probably know what this was,"

A few moments passed and the pain soon subsided as the rain stopped. The two teens looked around and she sat up and Tyler took her hand helping her on to her feet.

"That bastard ruined a two-hundred dollar dress…" She muttered interlacing her fingers with Tyler's.

"Don't worry if you want I'll buy you a new one…" Tyler smirked over at her.

She looked over at him and he was just about to say something when kids started pouring out of the auditorium, as the fire alarm went off, the girls and guys of the school were coming out soaked to the bone. Tyler and Rylie stood off to the side watching as they all fled to their cars, amused. The last two people coming out were Reid and Regina who seemed to be hitting it off quite nicely.

"What'd you do?" Rylie asked looking over at her brother.

Reid's eyes lit up, "Ry, are you ok? How are you doing?" He asked looking her up and down, head to toe. His eyes settled on her hip she covered it quickly as to not show Regina.

"I'm ok, claustrophobia took over I think, too many people, too small of a room…"She stated fanning herself as Tyler stood in front of her slightly hiding her left hip.

"So causing mayhem are you?' Tyler asked quirking an eyebrow upward at the twosome.

"I was getting bored…" Reid stated shrugging his shoulders, Regina giggled slightly at his actions. "Where should we head off to?" He asked.

"I think we should go meet up with Caleb, what do you think?" Tyler asked in a monotone looking at him.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Reid stated as he looked down at Regina who seemed to be worried a bit by their tone. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Sure, that'd be great…" She nodded her head, he wrapped his arms around her and she slyly put her hand in his pocket and took out his phone. When he pulled away she was entering in her number. "Call me…" She smiled before skipping off in the direction of her car.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler asked watching Regina walk away.

"A girl, a very hot girl…" Reid stated simply, a sly grin on his face.

"I'll have to warn her about you…" Rylie stated before wincing again this time almost falling on top of Tyler who was still half in front of her.

"Rylie!" Reid stated in a panicked voice.

Rylie held up her hand signaling she was ok. She held on to Tyler's shoulder as the pain subsided, she looked down to see the mark slowly disappear. She glanced up her eyes wide as she looked at her brother. Reid's eyes questioned her as Tyler turned around to see her shocked expression.

"Caleb must have defeated him," She whispered running her fingers of the burned gown.

Reid took out his cell phone and dialed Caleb's number, after a few rings Caleb answered trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, how are you?" Reid asked turning from Tyler and Rylie. "Everything ok, how's Sarah?" He asked.

Tyler glanced at Rylie who looked concerned until her phone started ringing from his pocket; the ring tone was her generic ringer indicating that someone she didn't know was calling. She waited for Tyler to fish it out of his pocket, he soon handed her the sleek charcoal colored piece of technology.

"Hello?" She turned away sticking a finger in her ear to drown out Reid's voice.

"Ms. Garwin?" A young female's voice came over the line.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Hi, this is Amanda Sawing from the Hospital…" The girl continued. "I was asked to give you a call about the update on Kate Tunney and Pogue Parry…"

"Oh my god, did something happen to them?" She asked loudly, catching Tyler's attention, he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"We just wanted to inform you that Mr. Parry is now conscious and he seems to be heeling rather quickly." She stated as if reading form a teleprompter. "And Ms. Tunney, her fever has sufficed and her lesions are slowly healing… both are awake at this time…"

Rylie's smile grew as she looked up at Tyler her eyes lit up, "Great, thank you!"

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"Pogue and Kate are better; they're both conscious… and healing quickly…" Rylie announced as her brother hung up the phone.

"Caleb said they were both ok," Reid stated as he put his phone back in his pocket. The sun was starting to peak out over the top of the trees. "He also said they didn't find his body…" He announced, referring to Chase.

"But my mark is gone; Pogue and Kate are ok…" Rylie stated looking at her brother.

"I think we need to meet, just incase…" Tyler stated looking over at her. "Call Caleb back tell him we'll meet him back at the hospital…"

"We're going to meet in public?" Rylie asked. "That's dangerous,"

"We'll do it in Pogue's room; no one is allowed in and out of there without us seeing them…" Reid stated.

Rylie nodded her head and simply followed her brother and best friend to the black Hummer that awaited them.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! **


	13. Aftermath

**Enjoy, I'll be posting Chapter 14 today, I think... :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – **_**Aftermath**_

When they arrived at the hospital Caleb and Sarah were just pulling up as well. The group of teens greeted each other with large welcoming hugs. Sarah flung herself in to Rylie's arms glad she was ok after what Caleb had told her on the way there, about Chase wanting her to bare his children. Rylie hugged Caleb closely nearly in tears.

"I hope we never have to go through that again…" She whispered.

"Me too, Ry, me too." Caleb agreed solemnly.

"It's good to see you man," Reid stated a bit teary eyed as he hugged Caleb closely.

"I'm glad you guys are ok…" Tyler stated hugging Caleb and Sarah.

"Let's go see our boy, shall we?" Rylie asked the affection between them all was starting to get to her.

The group of five walked in to the hospital getting many stares from nurses, doctors, and patients alike. They were all a bit disshelved, Sarah and Caleb more so, with Rylie's dress having a pentacle burn on the hip exposed to everyone. They made their way to Pogue's room and saw him sitting up in his bed with a plate of food on his serving tray.

"POGUE!" Rylie all but screamed as she burst through the door throwing her arms around the long haired boy like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Rylie, hey it's good to see you…" Pogue stated wincing slightly from his cuts and bruises. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked noting the burn in her expensive dress.

"It doesn't matter, how are you feeling?" She asked before anyone else could greet him or ask how he was doing.

"I'm ok, definitely been better, but I'm glad at least that I'm alive," Pogue stated. "They told me Kate is better, her fever's down to ninety-nine degrees…"

"It's good to see you awake big man, I was getting bored staring in from the other side of that glass," Reid snickered as he leaned down to give the aching man a hug.

"Seriously, snooze fest…" Tyler smirked jokingly lightening the mood up a bit.

"Shut it…" Pogue groaned. "When can I get out of here?" He asked looking around to find Caleb standing in the back with a knowing smile; he had seen him outside chatting with the doctor.

"He said he wants to keep you over night; but if things are looking up then you'll be released by tomorrow morning…" Caleb stated.

"That's good news…." Pogue sighed. Caleb's look darkened as he looked around at the group. "But I have a feeling you've got bad news…" Pogue realized.

"Caleb said that they couldn't find his body," Reid stated glancing from Caleb to Pogue.

"But I'm ok, Kate's ok…" He stated sitting up in his bed.

"He could be toying with us…" Caleb stated as he looked from Tyler, to Pogue to Reid.

Rylie sat watching the exchange, Caleb looked down at her dress as Sarah's eyes followed his to see the burned pentacle mark in the blue silk. He traced it with his finger, giving her the chills, she took a step back from him, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I had this dream last night, with Chase in it." She stated looking up at Caleb. "He said that I was his, and that the mark he gave me would remind me of him." She put her hand over the spot. "He burned it in to me in my dream, then when I woke up it was still there. Then it disappeared." She announced.

"A pentacle?" Caleb asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rylie nodded her head. "Then it just disappeared, Tyler saw it."

"She looked like she was branded." Tyler nodded his head.

"That was the same thing that John Putnam did to his wife, but he was banished before he could impregnate her…" Caleb whispered. "I remember reading it in the book, and Goodie Pope… she had the mark after she had her dream…"

"Caleb, you're freaking me out…" Rylie stated backing away from the oldest Son of Ipswich.

"But he's gone; he has to be… the mark is gone…" Sarah pointed out. "Kate's ok… Pogue's better…" She started rambling.

"Caleb…" Pogue started looking at Sarah with wide eyes; she had been silent since they entered so he didn't think anything of it.

"He told her," Reid stated blandly.

"You did what?' Pogue asked looking up at Caleb shocked.

"I told her, I had no other choice…" Caleb stated. "I expect that you'll tell Kate, once we're able to see her…"

"How am I going to tell her about this? I've been telling her for three years that none of it's true…" Pogue stated with a sigh.

"I'm sure she'll understand…" Rylie insisted looking down at Pogue.

"Yeah and if she loves you as much as we know she does, it won't matter to her…" Tyler added smiling shortly over at Rylie.

"He's got a point… when did you become so good with words Ty?' Caleb asked looking over at him.

Tyler simply shrugged; Rylie glanced over at Sarah, "We should go check on Kate…"

"That sounds like a good idea…" Sarah nodded her blue eyes bright at the sound of her roommate's name.

The two girls left leaving the four Sons of Ipswich to talk. Sarah hooked her arm with Rylie's, the two girls found Kate's room receiving quite a few pointed glances from onlookers. The two girls were dressed in expensive gowns, one burned, one soaking wet, and both looking a bit off kilter.

A doctor was standing by Kate's door as a nurse checked her vitals.

"Are you here to see Miss Tunney?" The doctor asked.

"We are." Sarah nodded as did Rylie.

"We are a bit puzzled at how quickly she has heeled, but if everything is looking up she should be able to go home in the morning…" The doctor announced.

"Can we go see her?' Rylie questioned.

"Yes, go ahead in…" He stated opening the door.

The two girls filtered in to the hospital room and saw Kate moving slowly to sit up as the nurse instructed her. She noticed them and a huge smile spread across her tired features.

"Sarah, Rylie!" She reached out and hugged the two girls much to the nurse's displeasure.

"Miss Tunney, please stay still…" She stated in a deep tone.

Sarah and Rylie both made faces as Kate rolled her eyes, the nurse finished and left shortly after. The two girls sat on either side of her bed and Kate pulled her hair back out of her face.

"How was the dance?" She asked seeing their dresses.

Sarah looked over at Rylie not sure of what to say, "Eventful…" Rylie stated nodding her head at Sarah.

"I can't believe I didn't get to go…" She sighed. "Where's Pogue?" She asked looking up at the two girls.

"He, he um---" Sarah wasn't sure how to explain it to her without giving away the Covenant, she knew it wasn't her place to tell Kate, that was on Pogue.

"He was in an accident, he's in a hospital room just down the hall," Rylie told her bluntly. "He should be able to go home in the morning."

"Is he ok, was he hurt badly?" Kate asked concerned.

"He's doing ok, he has a fractured arm, but he'll live… you know Pogue…" Rylie stated.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"He heard that you were really sick, so he was rushing to get to the hospital; and someone pretty much made him crash…" Rylie stated as Sarah nodded slightly in agreement.

"Wow," Kate murmured. "I'd really like to see him…" She stated looking up at her two close girlfriends.

"We'll see what we can do…" Sarah smiled.

"You stay here with Kate, and I'll go see if they'll let Pogue come here…" Rylie stated getting up from her spot, she squeezed Kate's hand and disappeared in to the hall way. She walked swiftly back to Pogue's room and found the four guys sitting around talking.

"How's Kate? How is she?" Were Pogue's first words seeing Rylie arriving through his hospital door.

"She really wants to see you," Rylie stated.

"Do you think the doc will let him go?" Caleb asked.

"I don't see why not…" Reid shrugged.

"I'll go grab him," Tyler stated getting up.

"I'll go with him…" Rylie smiled following Tyler out of the door.

"Things seem to be going well with them…" Pogue stated leaning back in his bed.

"Don't' remind me..." Reid rolled his eyes.

"C'mon man, it's Tyler… it's not like she's dating Aaron or something…" Pogue laughed.

"So how about when you and Kate are 100 we have a party at the Garwin Manor?" Reid stated wiggling his eyebrows. "It'll make everyone feel a LOT better…" He insisted.

"Any excuse to party…" Caleb shook his head.

"You sound like Rylie, stop hanging out with her so much…" Reid stated with a grin.

"How does Kate look?' Tyler asked cautiously while searching for a doctor.

"Much better, she's healing quickly… she's got her energy back I think… she was talking quite a bit…" Rylie smiled up at him. "I'm just glad things seem like they're finally going back to normal…" She stated with a grin.

"Me too," Tyler nodded his head. "Speaking of normal…" he stopped in mid stride, Rylie nearly ran in to him, she stopped and looked up at him.

"What?" She questioned

"It's probably not the right place or time but," Tyler paused taking a deep breath. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me?" He asked her nervously.

Rylie smiled graciously, her blue eyes looking up at his, "Tyler Simms, I would love to go out to dinner with you…" She answered.

Tyler smiled and nodded his head as they continued to search for a doctor, Rylie quickened her pace and grabbed Tyler's hand interlocking their fingers as they found a doctor looking down at a chart a few doors down from Pogue's room.

"Excuse me, Doctor…" Tyler walked up to the older man, he glanced up and smiled at Tyler and Rylie.

"How can I help you?" He asked looking up at them skeptically.

"Our friend is in the ICU unit and is doing ok, and he would really like to go see his girlfriend, who is only down the hall, and she's awake and doing well… do you think it'd be possible?" He asked biting his lip nervously.

The doctor looked at the two young teens holding hands and smiled shortly, "Sure I don't see the harm in that…" He smirked grabbing a wheel chair and handed it over to the two kids.

"Thank you," Rylie smiled as she sat down in the wheelchair and Tyler pushed her down the hall, playful acting as though he was going to run her in to every wall he could find.

They entered Pogue's room and she climbed out as the three other Sons assisted him out of the bed. The back of his hospital gown flew open and Rylie giggled slightly getting a good look at his backside.

"Nice ass Parry…" She smirked wickedly as he grabbed the fabric shut and grinned at her playfully.

"Hey now…" Tyler stated glancing back at her shortly.

"I was just admiring…" She giggled, placing her hands on her hips. "C'mon Parry, your lover awaits you…" She grinned grabbing the wheelchair as Caleb held the door open for them.

"We'll stay here, I'm sure you two want to be alone…" Reid stated wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sick," Rylie shuddered.

Pogue chuckled as she wheeled him to Kate's room, Sarah got off of her bed seeing them come through the door. Kate turned her head and nearly jumped out of her bed. Rylie helped him out of his chair so that he could sit on the bed with her.

"Just have the nurse buzz us in your room whenever you're ready…" Rylie stated nodding for Sarah to follow her.

The two stayed together for quite sometime, just holding one another, Pogue was relieved that she was alright as was Kate about Pogue. Sarah canoodled with Caleb waiting for the two to finish up so they could all go home. Rylie sat on Pogue's bed mesmerized by the burn in her dress, she let her fingers trace over a numerous amount of times before Tyler sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"You're safe now…" He whispered to her, she smiled at him and leaned her head in to his shoulder.

Reid muttered something along the lines of 'You make me sick…' and pulled his black beanie out of his pocket and over his eyes. Fifteen more minutes passed by and the room was finally buzzed, Rylie and Tyler decided to go get Pogue and Reid went to get their car.

They broke the two love birds up and brought Pogue back to his room. They were told the doctor would call them when they were eligible to leave the hospital. The group of kids left to get some much needed sleep. Reid and Tyler both walked Rylie to her room; Caleb walked Sarah to her dorm and returned to his house.

By the next morning Pogue and Kate were both released and able to go home, t he group of friends went together and dropped Kate off at the dorms with Sarah, and Rylie and drove Pogue home, where Caleb stayed until he felt Pogue was ok to maneuver around on his own.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! **


	14. Garwin Party

**Hope everyone had a splendid Memorial Day Weekend! I know I enjoyed it thoroughly:) **

* * *

**Chapter 14 – **_**Garwin Party**_

The next week went by easy for the Ipswich kids; everything seemed to be going back to normal, well as normal as it could get for a group of four witches. This made Reid happy because it meant he could throw a huge party at the Garwin Manor. Rylie didn't object; she actually welcomed the party; some relaxation was much needed after the week they had just endured.

Word traveled fast over Spencer Academy, her brother had gotten one of his _friends_ in printing to make out a bunch of flyers and pass them out around the school. He had major connections with a bartender and DJ and they were all set. Saturday night came a lot faster than they had anticipated and were they glad about that. Kate was now at or close to a hundred percent, Pogue's fracture was healing quickly and he only had to wear a brace for two more weeks.

Rylie was at her house helping her brother decorate and get ready for the party. She was standing on a chair trying to get a streamer hooked around the banister; she leaned over a bit too much and nearly fell until some grabbed her bare legs. She glanced down to see Tyler smiling back up at her.

"Thanks handsome…" She smiled, getting her balance back.

"You're welcome gorgeous…"He smirked up at her, "Need an extra set of hands?" he asked her.

"How about an extra set of eyes?" Reid called from behind them.

The streamers mysteriously lifted themselves out of his sister's hand and pretty much decorated the banister themselves. She turned in the chair, her hands on her hips as she glared over at her brother.

His eyes went from black to blue in an instant and he smiled slightly resting his hands on the next piece of furniture to leave the front room. When she turned her back, a ring of fire went over his eyes and they turned pitch black as he quickly pulled the rest of the furniture out of the way.

Tyler helped her off of the chair and looked around, "You did a really good job…"

"Thank you, now I need to take a shower and get dressed…" She stated looking down at her jean shorts and messy t-shirt.

Tyler was about to say something back when Reid came back in to the room, "Don't even say it Simms…" Reid stated grabbing the rug and rolling it up with a kick of his foot.

"What?" Tyler asked turning to look at his best friend. "I wasn't going to say anything…"

"You're full of shit…" Reid laughed. "Come help me carry this rug out to the back…" He stated shaking his head.

Rylie looked at Tyler and shook her head with a laugh as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. They had hauled most of her things to her dorm room but her room was not even close to bare. She glanced around the room shutting the door quietly, her eyes fell upon a piece of long paper at her desk.

A smile graced her lips thinking about the design that she and her brother had worked on for Tyler's mom's birthday present. She had loved it; Reid had drawn these intricate designs that resembled one of his tribal tattoos while Rylie added a feminine touch to it with a few mystical butterflies and other little animals. In the middle of the design in old English letters was their last name, Simms.

Tyler said his mother put it in the front foyer so everyone could see it when they walked in, Rylie had been ecstatic when she found out Rosalind's reaction. The Simms had invited Reid and Rylie over the next night for dinner as to say 'Thank You' for their help on the great present for her.

Rylie had wanted to do something like that for each of the mother's of the covenant; she just needed to get their birthdays from the other two sons. She figured that they all might like it. She walked over to her closet and searched for something to wear tonight.

Finding a perfect outfit she grabbed her things and went in to the bathroom. She washed her hair quickly and washed up just as fast, within 20 minutes she was out of the shower and dressed in a short jean skirt that rode low on her hips and high on her thighs, and a red halter top that dipped a bit low and showed off her slightly tanned stomach. She pulled on a pair of red and white keds on her feet.

Taking a hand towel to wipe off the condensation on the mirror she looked at her reflection and pulled out her make up and brush. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the shower hearing the loud thumping of the music playing downstairs. She was going to have fun tonight, or at least that's what she had told her self.

Opening her door she saw that her brother's friend, aka the DJ, had brought his fog machine and the air was staring to look mystifying with the smog collecting around the already drinking teenagers. She walked down the stairs and surveyed the party thus far; it looked as though there were already a good hundred people there. She squeezed her way down the stairs until someone caught her arm in their grasp.

"Gorgeous…" Aaron Abbott's voice filled her ears, and his long bony fingers curled around her forearm.

"Asshole…" She smirked yanking her hand out of his grip and disappeared in to the crowd.

"Hey little sister, how's the party?" Reid asked an unknown blonde under his arm. Rylie bit her lip looking around, Regina and he had taken a liking to each other after the Fall Fest and she didn't want her new friend to be crushed by her brother's action, although she had warned the younger girl about Reid's behavior.

"So far so good," She shrugged carelessly.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Caleb's voice came from behind her. Rylie turned around and looked him up and down, he looked good… no he looked hot. He wore a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Clothes…" She answered smartly.

"Not enough of them, you should go upstairs and change…" Caleb instructed.

"Who do you think you are?" She questioned looking up at him shortly. "Certainly not my brother or my father…" She laughed sarcastically.

"I'm the closest thing you've got…" Caleb stated in a stern voice, seriousness written all over his face as she bobbed her head up and down to the beat of the music.

"Dance with me…" She mused grabbing Caleb by the bottom of his shirt and dragging him to the middle of the front room which had become the dance floor.

She grinned up at Caleb, she hadn't even had a drink yet, but he was probably assuming that she was already drunk, she loved to mess with the boys making them think she was completely wasted when she was actually more in her right mind then they were. Caleb reluctantly started moving along to the beat of the music as Rylie grabbed his hips and dipped down low, rolling her body against his.

She saw out of the corner of her eye Sarah was dancing provocatively with Kate and Pogue. Tyler was leaning against the wall his eyes shifting from one group to the other. Her blue eyes shifted over his outfit for the night and smiled, he chose a pair of black baggy jeans, black and white vans, a black and white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up much like Caleb's. She noted that his dark brown hair was spiked up in perfection and his tanned skin poked out at the top of the button up shirt. She continued to dance with Caleb until Sarah came over and stole him back grinding along side Rylie for a few minutes and then returning her undivided attention back to Caleb.

Rylie found her way to the bar and ordered three shots, taking each of them and finally settling for a mixed drink. She toted the drink around with her surveying the crowd. She found Regina sitting against a wall sulking, she waltzed over to her new friend and without saying a word grabbed her up on to the dance floor, she could see Reid and Tyler both watching them.

Rylie tilted her head in Reid's direction the blonde was all over him and he wasn't giving her a second look, "Time for a little pay back…" She smirked. "Just follow my lead…"

Regina simply nodded her head and watched as the Garwin sibling grabbed two unknowns to her, they were two guys that were on the swim team, their bodies looked much like Caleb and Pogue's build, Rylie shoved one towards Regina and danced with the other swimmer.

She knew Tyler wouldn't dance with her if she asked so she had to make him want to dance with her, she grinded her hips against the Spencer Academy swimmer and her eyes locked on Regina and unknown Spencer Academy swimmer number two, she could see Reid right behind them, he pushed the blonde off of him and stalked over pushing the swimmer off of Regina and claiming his girl.

Rylie laughed as Regina winked at her, Rylie danced away from the swimmer and towards where Tyler had been, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and she instinctively thought them to belong to Tyler. She began to rock her hips suggestively against him and she smiled doing so until a pair of lips found their way to her ear.

"I sure hope you move like that in bed…" Aaron Abbott's voice engulfed her thoughts.

She jumped forward and out of his grip, turning to scowl at him, she saw Tyler coming up from their side.

"You've got some nerve Aaron…" Rylie shouted at him.

"I think you need to keep your hands to yourself…" Tyler stated pulling Rylie towards his warm body.

"You think?" Aaron laughed. "Well _baby boy_ you should think again, it was Rylie here that decided to rub all over me… I was merely accepting her wide open invitation…" Aaron stated smugly.

"Go to hell…" Rylie growled as Tyler pushed her behind him.

"I'm sure that's exactly how it went, but you need to leave my girlfriend the hell alone, or you'll be sorry…" Tyler stated glaring at the slightly older boy.

Rylie's cheeks flushed at the sound of him calling her his girlfriend, a small smile danced on her lips at the thought.

"Please Simms, don't make me laugh." Aaron smirked at him, the dancers around them closing in on them. "You couldn't get a girl even if you tried; Garwin's got his dick so far up your ass…"

Just as Aaron was about to finish his sentence Tyler punched the hell out of him, making the older boy stumble back in to a few people, who moved and made him fall to the ground. Rylie covered her mouth in shock of Tyler's actions. Tyler pulled Aaron up by the collar of his shirt and smiled seeing the blood trickle from his busted lip.

"What was that?" Tyler asked. "Oh that's right that was you leaving…" He stated throwing the boy towards the door.

Aaron got up pulling his pants up subconsciously and pointed at Tyler, "You'll regret that baby boy…" He hissed.

"Tyler, holy shit…" Rylie stated coming up to the younger boy's side, she was fanning her face slightly. Seeing Tyler get aggressive was actually really hot.

"Are you ok?" He asked turning around to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine, how's your hand?" She asked looking at his right hand; she had literally heard the flesh hitting flesh when he hit the older boy.

"Hurts like hell, but I'll live…" He smiled down at her. "He's such a prick…" Tyler stated shaking his right hand out and moving it open and closed.

"Let's go get some ice for that…" She whispered pulling him in to the kitchen.

On her way in she grabbed them both a drink from the bar. Taking a long chug of his he watched Rylie saunter over to the fridge and grab a towel pulling some ice out from the freezer. She wrapped it up and placed it on his hand, he had propped himself up on the counter, his cup in his left hand hers next to him.

"He will never learn…" Rylie shook her head, grasping the cup in her hand.

"You sure you're ok?" Tyler asked taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm good; he just gives me the creeps…" She shuddered self consciously.

"So did you have fun dancing with Caleb and Greg?" Tyler asked, he tried to cover his jealous tone with one of sarcasm.

"Who's Greg?" She asked looking up in to his blue eyes.

"That guy you were dancing with just before the Aaron incident…." He stated pointing off in to the front room.

"Oh swimmer boy?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that guy…" Tyler stated raising an eyebrow.

"We were just dancing…" She answered innocently. "Why? Jealous?" She asked leaning in to him, she was standing between his legs her hand resting on her red solo cup and the other on his thigh.

Tyler smirked at her and slid off the counter, lowering his lips to hers, they rested just above hers as he kept his gaze connected with Rylie. He ran his injured hand up her bare arm, giving her the chills. The tension between them was incredible; she could almost feel his lips on hers as he hovered over her.

"Naw," He shook his head before slipping out of the kitchen leaving her standing there looking up in awe.

She turned to the door he just exited out of and huffed, that was such a Reid move. She walked out beer in hand and saw Tyler out on the dance floor with some unknown red head. She nodded her head and surveyed the area, she saw Kate dancing with Caleb and Sarah and Pogue at the bar.

She sauntered over to the bar and took in Pogue's outfit; loose fitting strategically ripped light blue jeans, a white and blue striped button up shirt and a pair of brown dress shoes on his feet. She hooked her finger though his belt loop and pulled him out on to the dance floor.

"Hello good looking…" She smirked moving her hips carelessly to the beat of the music.

"Well hello, this is a nice homecoming…" He remarked resting his hands on her hips as they grinded on the dance floor.

She laughed and continued to rub up on the older boy; she smiled and saw Tyler moving his dance partner closer to them, she smiled up at Pogue and back over at Tyler that was until she noticed the dance partner was Marley Henderson. She growled and began to intensify her dancing with Pogue; soon realizing that Pogue probably wouldn't do the trick. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and found Greg, the boy she had been dancing with before.

Greg happily obliged to dancing with her, he hooked his right arm around her waist as they dirty danced uncontrollably all over the floor. Greg's hands seemed to be roaming all over every piece of exposed skin. Marley had shot Rylie an 'I won…' glance, making Rylie pull Greg to the bar. The two of them threw back a few shots and continued dancing.

Tyler had enough of Marley she was groping him and feeling him up any chance she got, and he had certainly had enough of Greg feeling up Rylie. He casually pushed Marley towards Greg and wrapped both his arms around Rylie; she looked up at him and smirked.

"I thought you weren't jealous?" She asked over the music.

Tyler smiled down at her, "I lied…" He stated simply before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"Hey, hey… break it up…" Reid's voice interrupted them. Rylie glanced up and saw Marley looking at them her mouth open in shock. Rylie simply shrugged her shoulders. "I'd tell you to go get a room… but dude… that's my baby sister…" He joked as Regina smirked up at him.

"Whatever," Rylie laughed shaking her head at her brother.

The four teens began dancing together, Tyler behind Rylie, Reid behind Regina, and the two girls dancing with each other. Reid's hands roamed all over Regina's body as she danced routinely with his sister.

"I think this is illegal…" He stated hiding his face in Regina's hair. "I can't watch my sister dance like that…" He yelped as Pogue, Kate, Sarah and Caleb joined the group.

"Don't be such a baby…" Regina laughed as she was introduced to the four new people she knew of but didn't know.

The group of eight started dancing to the rough techno beat; Rylie was thrown to Pogue and Caleb as Sarah and Kate took over dancing with Tyler. She simply shrugged her shoulders and started twisting her hips to the beat of the music one hand rested on Caleb's shoulder and the other holding on to Pogue's hip, the three of them danced expertly to the music catching the attention of many on lookers.

"Oh dang…" Kate laughed as Sarah dipped down low in front of Tyler. Tyler blushed as Sarah came back up seductively and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Watch out baby boy, that's my girl!" Caleb beckoned with a laugh.

"Not for long," Tyler joked as he hooked his arm around Sarah's thin waist. She tossed her head back laughing as Kate turned him around and started to dance with him winking at Rylie in the process.

"C'mon Pogo…" Rylie smirked turning around to face Pogue, Caleb grabbed her hips from behind as Pogue and her dipped down to the ground. Caleb laughed as he tired to get down there but nearly fell over in the process. He stood up as Rylie and Pogue made their way back up and the group started dancing together. Reid and Regina got in the middle of the group, Reid stole Sarah, Tyler took Regina, Caleb took Kate and Pogue continued to dance with Rylie as they switched partners. They all got in a large group after the next few songs changed, Rylie was between Sarah and Tyler in the mess, some guy she didn't know ended up behind her, Kate was dancing with another random guy she recognized from English Lit.

Sarah and Kate soon stole Tyler again insisting that he was a better dancer than both Caleb and Pogue. Rylie laughed as she pushed Pogue and Caleb together to dance with one another, they both jumped back and grabbed her in the middle.

"There has to be a female body between us, that's just wrong…" Pogue stated glancing down at her.

"Find another female body, I'm stealing my boy back…" She stated glancing over at Tyler who was in a Kate and Sarah sandwich. She danced her way between Sarah and Tyler and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him out of the front room.

They maneuvered through the sea of people, in to the kitchen and to the back door. Rylie pushed Tyler out in to the back yard the thumping of the music very apparent as she closed the door to the kitchen. She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked until they reached the large lake in the backyard.

"So what are we doing out here?" Tyler asked swing their conjoined hands freely.

"Maybe I wanted to have you all to myself…" She smiled up at him, her blue eyes catching the moon light.

They walked on to the dock and he looked over at her, "Now that I could get use to…" He smiled at her, even in the darkness of the night you could see his cheeks were tinted pink, a sign that Tyler Simms was just a bit buzzed.

"Me too," She nodded her head looking down at their joined hands. Tyler smiled down at her and pulled her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. "I should be the one kissing your knuckles, Sugar Ray…" She giggled a bit.

"He deserved it; he was messin' with my girl…" Tyler stated as he took a seat on the edge of the dock, his feet dangling down just about to touch the water.

"Your girl, huh?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I'd like to think so," Tyler stated glancing over at her shortly.

"You know I'm pretty old fashioned…" Rylie started simply trailing off, waiting for Tyler to fill in the missing pieces.

"You're gonna make me ask?" Tyler questioned raising an eyebrow.

Rylie tilted her head to the side and looked over at him, tapping a finger to her chin, a pondering look on her face, "Yeah I think I am…" She nodded her head with a smile thrown his way.

Tyler bit his lip and sighed, "Alright," He shifted so that he was looking at the side of her face, one leg tucked under his body and the other still hanging off of the dock. She turned to sit almost identical to him. "Rylie Garwin, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suavely.

Rylie sat giving Tyler a perplexed look, tapping her fingers to her chin, resembling Reid more than she probably knew. She waited a few more seconds and opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it. Tyler shook his head and swinging his foot over the edge of the dock.

Rylie cracked a smile and grabbed his hand in hers, "Of course, Tyler, I would love to be your girlfriend." She glanced up at him, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"I thought I was going to have to throw you in to the lake…" He stated pulling her closer to his body.

"Do you remember that summer you got your powers?" She asked with a large grin on her face, looking out on to the lake.

"The one where we all snuck out and came over and we went skinny dipping in the lake?" Tyler laughed remembering that summer all too well.

"Technically I still had my bra and underwear on…" She stated glancing up at him.

"That was the same night that you kissed Pogue…" Tyler stated, she pulled away looking at him.

"No, I didn't," She denied it.

"Yeah, ya did…" Tyler nodded his head.

"No Sir…" She stated turning a shade of pink.

"Yes ma'am… I saw it…" Tyler pointed out. "And you didn't just kiss him; it was full on tonsil hockey."

"That was like five years ago… how do you remember?" She asked blushing slightly. She remembered her crush on Pogue, but that was a long time ago.

"Trust me I remember…" He laughed shaking his head. "Because I wanted it to be me that you were kissing…" He stated truthfully.

"Well now you'll be the one I kiss, all the time…" She stated leaning over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That's all I get?" He asked shocked.

She looked at him with an innocent smile and closed the gap between them; she slowly pressed her lips against his. Tyler placed his hands on her hips pulling her towards him so that she was basically in his lap. His hands made their way from her hips up her back to her face; he deepened the kiss as her hands tangled themselves in his dark brown hair.

Tyler pulled away and licked his lips, Rylie smiled and kissed him again quickly, he was just teasing her now.

"What do you think Reid'll say?" He questioned.

Rylie smirked and pushed him back making him lay down on the dock, "I don't care…" She smirked capturing his lips again.

* * *

**A bit sappy, but what can I say... I'd fall head over heals for Tyler myself... if I wasn't married with child... haha:)**

**_Remember to R&R:)_**


	15. Nightmares

**Two Days in a row... you guys are lucky, haha! I kid, I kid!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**_**Nightmares**_

The following morning Rylie was jolted awake from a dead sleep, letting out a startled yelp. She sat up feeling the sweat pouring down her face and the rest of her body. She looked around the room, her blue eyes wide with fear. She could feel him, she had seen him in her dream, and he burned her again with the same mark.

Rylie pulled the covers down and saw a naked torso next to her, about to flip out until she saw the calming blue eyes of Tyler Simms. She sat back resting her head on the headboard of her large bed and Tyler looked at her worried. He had been awoken by her sudden yelp.

"Rylie, what's wrong?' He asked sitting up sleepily.

"Tyler it was so real," She whispered, brushing her dark blonde hair out of her face.

"What?" He questioned pulling her closer to him; he wrapped his arms around her bare shoulders.

"Chase…" She whispered. "It was almost the same exact dream I had last week…" She stated shaking her head; she peeled herself out of Tyler's arms and lifted up the bottom of her night gown, revealing the matching panties. There on her left hip was the burned impression of a pentacle.

"Shit…" Tyler's eyes were wide as he traced the burn mark with his finger. "We have to go tell everyone…" He stated pushing the covers off of his body revealing nothing but boxers.

She sat on the bed still in shock; Tyler grabbed her robe and pulled her out of bed. He pushed her down the hall to Reid's room; she peered in and saw two bodies laying on the bed very close, Tyler stepped in to the room quietly as to not wake Regina.

Rylie pulled Tyler back and put a finger to her lips; she grabbed her brother by the arms and swiftly yanked him out of bed with out stirring Regina. She smirked and nodded to Tyler who was now face to face with a grumpy and pissed off Reid Garwin.

"What the hell?" Reid groaned loudly. Rylie hushed him and he glared at her.

"Just follow us…" Tyler whispered.

Reid rolled his eye sand followed them, his boxers the only thing that was keeping him remotely warm in the cold house. He noticed his sister's hand was protectively in Tyler's as they woke up the other two Sons.

They all scurried out of the rooms leaving Kate and Sarah to sleep. They went back in to Rylie's room, Caleb fell back on to her bed with a loud thud holding his head, Pogue following behind him.

"What is going on? I have the biggest head ache…." Pogue groaned.

"That's called a hang over…" Rylie stated in a bored tone. She took a seat on her bed as did Tyler and Reid. Caleb rolled over on to his stomach and groaned loudly.

"Rylie why did you and lover boy wake us up at…" Reid looked over at her digital clock lazily. "6 o'clock in the morning?"

"I had another dream…" She whispered looking down at her hands that were now sitting her lap nervously.

"What kind of dream?" Caleb asked, his head perking up.

"With Chase in it…" She stated glancing over at Tyler.

"Show them…" He urged her.

"Show them? Show us what?" Pogue asked concerned.

"This…" Rylie stated as she unwrapped her robe.

"Oh my god, illegal in all 50 states…" Reid covered his eyes. Rylie snickered as she pulled up her night gown, Reid glanced over and held his eyes again. "Where the fuck is the peroxide?" He questioned as if he had been wounded.

"What the hell is that?" Pogue asked leaning in closer to see the burn.

"Not so close there hot shot…" Tyler stated in an overprotective tone.

Pogue looked over at Tyler and rolled his eyes as Caleb rolled off of the bed and stood up next to Rylie. He leaned down inspecting it. Rylie put her night gown down and Caleb grabbed it pulling her closer to him.

"Ok this is very uncomfortable for me…" She stated pushing her night gown down. Caleb eyed her, "Even if you are madly in love with Kate, and Sarah… this is weird…" She stated pulling her robe back on.

"So he's not dead…" Reid questioned opening his eyes again.

"Apparently not…" Rylie stated giving her brother a pointed glare.

"Did he say anything to you in the dream?" Caleb asked his brows furrowed together.

"I don't remember, it was almost exactly like the first dream I had. I woke up when he was burning this thing in to my side…" She answered.

"What did he say last time?" Pogue asked.

"He said I was beautiful, that I would be the perfect person to bare his children, and that I was his…" Rylie stated feeling very uncomfortable. "I can feel when he's around, or at least I could. The hairs on the back of my neck would stand up, I'd get chill bumps and just this irking feeling that he was around…" She stated looking from one Son to the next. "When I woke up I got that feeling…"

"This is weird why act like you're dead and then come back a week later?" Reid asked resting his head in his hands. "And why my sister?" He asked.

"I made a deal with him…" Rylie shook her head. "I shouldn't have but…"

"You did what?" Pogue asked. Caleb's eyes shot up at her saying this.

"I told Chase I would go with him if he left Tyler and Reid alone." She stated. "You were already on your way to the hospital and Caleb was already on his hit list." She started to explain herself. "I couldn't lose them too…" She whispered holding back the tears.

"Rylie…" Caleb said his tone stern, almost fatherly.

"I thought he was gone, when the first mark disappeared I figured he was dead or at least gave up…" She continued to ramble. "Pogue and Kate were better, Caleb wasn't dead… Sarah was ok…" She shook her head.

"What do you think he'll do next, Caleb?" Tyler asked putting his arms around Rylie securely.

"I'm not sure. Let's all get back to sleep, I'll go by and talk to Gorman tomorrow and we'll meet back up at my place…" He stated getting off of his knees. "Get some rest…" He gave her knee a quick pat as he left the room.

"Goodnight beautiful…" Pogue gave her a kiss on the top of the forehead and rolled off the bed and to the door.

"Don't be touching my sister in the middle of the night; I'm just next door… don't forget…" Reid stated as he winked at his sister and left the room.

Rylie sighed and looked up at Tyler, his facial expression was hard to read, of course he didn't look pleased, but he also looked quite puzzled. She pulled out of his warm embrace and stared up at him.

"What's going on in that head of yours Tyler Simms?" She asked him out loud.

"I'm just thinking…" He stated sighing as he pulled the covers back over their bodies.

"About?" Rylie questioned.

"How I'm going to keep you out of trouble…" He stated turning to look at her.

"Trouble seems to follow at my coattail." She shrugged.

"Must be a Garwin thing," He joked.

"You're hilarious…" She smirked up at him.

She wrapped her arms around his lean torso and rested her head on his chest, "I could really get use to this…" He stated with a naughty smirk.

"Ok, Reid…" She laughed closing her eyes.

Rylie was finally able to get back to sleep; this time no dreams filtering in, she was thankful for that. The Sons of Ipswich were up and out of bed by 10 o'clock using their powers to get the place back to its original status by the time Regina, Kate, Sarah and Rylie were out of bed.

They heard people talking and the four girls descended down the stairs, Kate was donning Pogue's shirt from the night before as was Sarah, Regina was wearing a black shirt with a white graphic design on the side that Rylie knew belonged to her brother and a pair of rolled up boxers. The four girls entered the kitchen to see Reid and Tyler cooking.

"Since when do you cook?" Kate asked looking from Reid to Tyler.

"Shows how much you know," Reid scoffed flipping a pancake in the skillet with ease.

"C'mon babe, Reid can cook a mean breakfast…" Pogue stated pulling Kate down in to his lap.

"Along with my Sous chef Tyler, I can cook just about anything…" Reid stated as Regina took a seat next to Sarah and Rylie.

"I hate pancakes…" Rylie groaned.

Tyler smiled coming over to her with a covered plate, "and that is why we made you French toast…" He smirked placing the plate down in front of her. Tyler gave her a peck on the cheek and went back to cooking.

This action was followed by a course of 'Awe's from the group, and then a death glare from Rylie. Tyler and Reid served up several plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon and soon all eight of them were eating soundly.

"Last night was killer," Reid admitted boastfully.

"It was one hell of a party…" Pogue agreed.

"I'm surprised to see that Aaron didn't crash it…" Caleb added.

"He was there, for all of 10 minutes before Tyler beat his ass…" Rylie added glancing over at the brunette.

"You did what?" Reid asked his eyes wide, Caleb and Pogue both stopped eating to hear what Tyler had to say.

"He was messing with Rylie, so I socked him and kicked him out…" Tyler answered with a lazy shrug.

"Way to go baby boy…" Caleb stated slapping a hand on the younger boy's back.

"Boy he must have really pissed you off…" Pogue stated shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you hit anyone…" He stated.

"I couldn't be a pussy and let him mess with my girlfriend, now could I?" Tyler asked looking over at Rylie.

Reid nearly choked on his food at hearing this and his eyes grew wide, "You're what?"

"What did I say?" Kate asked looking over at Sarah, her hand out. "Pay up…"

"Damn…" Sarah cursed taking out a five twenty dollar bill from the pocket of Caleb's shirt. She slapped it in to her friends and shook her head. "You couldn't wait a little longer?" She quipped sarcastically.

"Sorry, he's a charmer…" Rylie shrugged her shoulders.

"When did this happen?" Reid asked looking from Tyler to Rylie.

"While you were sucking face with Regina…" Rylie stated with a grin at her new friend.

"Hey," Regina stated leaning over to look at her. "We were not…" She protested.

"She's right; we were probably doing something…" Reid started but was kicked from under the table, Regina glaring at him.

"Hush your mouth…" She growled over the table.

"Whatever you say baby," Reid stated leaning over the table to place a kiss on her lips.

"Awe, ain't that cute…" Rylie smirked glancing over at Tyler.

"Don't' worry babe we're still the best looking couple at the table…" Pogue stated glancing at Kate.

"In your dreams…" Caleb scoffed. "Everyone knows that Sarah and I are the best looking couple…" He stated pretending to dust the dirt off of his shoulder.

"Say what you will, Rylie and I have it in the bag…" Tyler quipped giving her a wink.

"You guys are making me sick…" Regina scoffed taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Finally, someone who sees things my way!" Reid exclaimed downing half his glass of orange juice.

The group of eight continued to eat and joke around with one another, the girls opting to do the dishes since Reid and Tyler cooked. The girls all assigned a job to themselves, Rylie washed, Regina rinsed, Kate dried them and Sarah would put them away.

Rylie filled her side of the large sink up with hot water and soap letting the bubbles start as she fished around searching for the sponge. She found it and pulled it out of the water, splashing the water in Regina's face on accident. Regina gasped and looked at her new blonde haired friend.

"Thanks Ry!" She stated with a huff as she pulled out the hose form the sink. "You look a bit dry…" She stated spraying her with the water. Rylie squealed as the water got all over the top of her night gown, she pushed her hand away from her soaking Kate and Sarah in the process.

"Oh my god!" Kate yelped staring over at Regina and Rylie.

"Whoops!" Regina covered her mouth.

"What's going on in here?" Caleb asked coming in to the kitchen from the other room, Reid and Pogue right behind him.

"I think they're having a wet t-shirt contest with out us!" Reid stated looking from Regina, to Rylie to Kate and then Sarah.

"Hey now, none of that unless we're here to judge…" Pogue stated crossing his arms.

"What's going on?" Tyler's voice came from behind the guys.

"Oh nothing you need to see baby boy…" Reid stated turning to his best friend a smirk on his lips.

"Right, what are you two staring at?" He asked referring to Caleb and Pogue.

"The girls decided to get each other wet…" Pogue coughed out.

"Literally…" Caleb nodded.

Tyler's eye furrowed as he peered in to the kitchen and saw four drenched young girls staring at them not pleased at all with the ogling coming from the Sons of Ipswich.

"'Gina…" Rylie stated pulling out the hose.

"It'd be my pleasure…" She stated as she sprayed the hose getting all four of the Sons of Ipswich sopping wet.

They all scurried around the kitchen to hide from the water, not finding much luck until they hid behind their respected girl. Tyler grabbed on to Rylie's hips tucking his head behind her shoulder blades, she turned her head and saw his brown hair was dripping all over her robe.

She leaned over to Regina who was pushing a finger in to Reid's chest and whispered something to her. Her eyes went bright as she leaned over to Kate passing on the information and then to Sarah who smiled hearing their plan. The girls all nodded and ran to the back door; the guys all stood looking a bit stunned, until they finally ran after the girls that had darted in to the large backyard of the Garwin Manor.

"What are they doing?" Caleb asked as he followed Reid and Pogue out in to the lawn.

"Remember that summer…" Tyler started. "Where we all went skinny dipping after I got my powers?" He questioned looking from Caleb, to Reid, to Pogue.

"I remember, y'all snuck out and came over here and we went stripping in to the lake…" Reid stated snapping his fingers.

Caleb nodded his head remembering and Pogue's mouth fell open and a smirk grew on his face, "Oh I remember that night…" Tyler shot him a glare knowing he remembered exactly what he had said to Rylie last night.

"What's that look for?" Reid asked looking over at Pogue who was smirking like he usually did.

"Well that was the night that…" Pogue started.

Caleb's eyes grew wide and he smirked at Reid, "He made out with your sister…"

"Excuse me?" Reid asked staring at Caleb and then at Pogue completely dumbfounded.

"He made out with Rylie that night…" Caleb stated again.

"Did you know about this?" Reid asked turning to Tyler. Tyler simply nodded his head rolling his eyes at the memory. "What the hell man?" Reid asked looking at Pogue angrily.

"Whoa, Reid it was like five years ago, chill out…" Pogue stated backing up from the slightly younger boy.

"It's in the past besides she's _dating_ Tyler now anyway…" Caleb stated pushing Reid back.

They heard a loud whistle coming from the general direction of the lake; the guys glanced over and saw the four girls standing at the edge of the dock. They waved and jumped in the water without taking a second glance at the boys. Tyler laughed and looked over at Pogue, Caleb and Reid.

"Let's just drop it… I think they need some company…" He stated smiling widely.

"For once, baby boy… I have to agree with you…" Caleb stated as the four boys went running towards the dock, maneuvering out of their jeans and jumping in to the water with the four girls.

Rylie laughed as a pair of arms encircled her waist, she looked down to see Tyler's blue eyes staring back up at her; she kissed him playfully and let out a soft giggle. Pogue snaked his good arm around his girlfriend, Sarah was picked up bridal style by Caleb and Regina playfully splashed Reid.

"So what are we doing today?" Rylie asked glancing at Tyler his naked torso was pressed against her soaking wet nightgown.

"I could think of a few things," He stated his hands sliding from her waist to her rear. Her eyes grew wide with surprise and she clicked her tongue up at him.

"Tyler Anthony Simms… I never thought I would hear you talk like that…" She scolded playfully.

"Your brother is rubbing off on me I suppose…" Tyler shrugged kissing her on the lips.

"I guess he is…" She shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think you should take me out," She said thoughtfully.

"Oh you do?" He asked her.

"Yep, I think you should take me to go see a movie…" She nodded thinking it over.

"What movie would that be?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure yet…" She shrugged.

"Alright, well let's get out of this water and get ready for our date then, shall we?" He asked scooping her up in to his arms.

"Where are you two off to?" Sarah called after them as Tyler carried her to shore, his wet boxers hanging low on his hips.

"Tyler's taking me out…" She called back.

"Awe that's so cute…" Kate stated pouting up at Pogue.

"You gonna drive?" He asked pointing to his bandaged arm.

"You're no fun…" Kate pouted.

Rylie made Tyler set her back on her own two feet as they walked back up to the house. As soon as they walked inside of the house she turned to look at Tyler, he smiled down at her leaning over to place a kiss on her pink lips. The kiss deepened and soon Tyler had her backed up against the kitchen counter.

He pulled away from her briefly, "We're never going to make it to the movies at this rate..." He stated breathing heavy.

"And why not?' She asked with a pout, Tyler placed his lips over hers again casually kissing her.

"At the rate we're going, we'll be lucky to leave your room." He stated with a naughty smirk on his face.

She took a step back and her eyes gazed over the brunette, "What happened to innocent, shy Tyler?" She asked looking at him with a small playfully smile on her lips.

"He has left the building…" He stated imitating Elvis as he picked her up bridal style.

Rylie let out a small giggle as he hoisted her up the stairs, he kicked her door closed behind them and tossed her on her bed, still sopping wet. She smiled as he flopped on to her bed capturing his lips with hers once again. His large hands slipped under the wet fabric of her night gown pushing it up slightly as he left butterfly kisses down her jaw to her neck and her shoulders.

She pulled him down to meet her lips in a heated kiss, Tyler pulled away from her, a worried look on his face. Rylie sat up and looked at him confusion written all over her features.

"Tyler, what's wrong?' She asked.

"Nothing, I just… I just don't think we… I can do this…" He stated his nerves kicking in.

"What?" She asked her eyes wide with shock.

"I just don't think I'm ready for that step yet…" He answered looking down at his hands.

Rylie let a small smile play on her lips; she pushed him back on the bed, letting her damp hair fall in his face playfully. Tyler was about to protest when her lips met his in an innocent kiss.

"You better get up and get dressed then… you're still taking me to the movies…" She whispered bouncing off of the bed.

Tyler's nerves eased a bit, he sat up and watched her saunter playfully over to her closest, "We need to stop by the dorms then…" He stated looking down at his wet boxer briefs that covered his lean body.

"Why?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Do you want everyone to gawk at your hot boyfriend?" He asked sarcastically looking down at his half naked body.

"They'd all be so jealous…" She stated her eyebrows raised in mock seriousness. "You can fit in to Reid's clothes," She mused.

"I am NOT wearing your brother's underwear…" Tyler stated getting off of her bed, two large wet spots apparent.

"Would you prefer mine?" She asked holding up a pair of pink lace underwear.

Tyler rolled his eyes at her and walked over to the room next to them, her brother's room. He pulled out a pair of black jeans, a white shirt with black graphics on the side, a black hoodie and found his sneakers in Rylie's room. By the time she emerged from the closet they were both ready to go out.

"You know, I think his clothes look better on you, than they do on him" She smiled briefly.

"I think you're right…" He answered checking himself out in the mirror, a tint of pink in his cheeks. "You look great," He told her taking in her outfit.

She was wearing a mid-thigh jean skirt, a simple yellow tank top with a white collared shirt over it, and yellow flip flops on her feet. She smiled at him and dragged him downstairs just as the three other couples were coming back in to the house.

"Just now leaving?" Reid asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were a bit preoccupied…" Rylie laughed looking up at Tyler who turned three shades of red.

"I can imagine…." Pogue laughed as Tyler shot him a short and pointed glare.

"Bye," Rylie stated pulling Tyler towards the door.

"Hey, Ry, before you leave…" Her brother looked at her with a huge smile.

"Don't, and I mean do NOT do anything remotely sexual in my car or I will have a conniption…" She stated handing him over the keys.

"You love me," He smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Me and Sarah have some errands we need to run, right babe?" Caleb asked looking down at her.

Sarah furrowed her brow but simply nodded her head glancing over at Kate, "Yeah, we've got to go do that thing you told me about yesterday…" She stated nervously trying to cover up her confused look.

"Yeah, we'll catch y'all later, at Nicky's?" Caleb asked bolting up the stairs with Sarah to change.

"So that leaves us," Kate stated looking at Pogue, Regina and Reid.

"You know we have a theater down stairs…" Reid stated simply looking over at Regina, and the other couple.

"That sounds like a good idea Reid…" Pogue stated with a small smile. "Some alone time would do us all some good…"

"If you have a theater downstairs then why did Rylie make Tyler take her out?" Regina asked confused.

"You know, young couples, they become anti-social…" Kate stated hooking her arm with Regina's. "Now, let's go raid Ry's closet…" She smirked looking at their new friend.

"Alright…" Regina smiled.

Tyler looked over at Rylie's as he parked the car in front of the Ipswich movie theater. She was unbuckling her seatbelt when she felt his eyes on her, turning in her seat she found him looking at her with a pondering look on his face.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just thinking…" He stated with a small smile on his face.

"About?" She asked him resting her head back on to the leather seats.

Tyler blushed and shook his head, "Nothing…" He stated with an embarrassed smile.

"It has to be something," She stated looking over at him as he got out of his Hummer. She followed suit meeting him at the front of the truck.

"I'm just glad things are kind of getting back to normal…" He stated taking her hand in his.

"Ty, things are hardly back to normal with us…" She stated seriously. "Namely, this…" She stated pointing to the spot where her 'mark' was.

"Let's hope that whatever that is about, we can resolve quickly…" He stated walking up to the ticket counter. "What do you want to see?"

"How about, Disturbia?" She asked.

"Sounds good," Tyler nodded his head and asked for two tickets, he paid for them and dragged Rylie inside.

She looked around the movie theater and smiled, it had been a long time since she had been on a date, especially to the movies. Tyler walked to the concession line and she told him what she wanted and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

She walked in and it was completely empty, sighing to herself she opened the seconds stall and took care of business. She heard footsteps but didn't think anything of it. She turned the water on and dispensed some soap in to the palm of her hand. She lathered her hands together and rinsed them off. Reaching for paper towels some were placed in her hands.

Rylie jumped, letting out a very loud scream, a sinister looking Chase Collins standing in front of the paper towels, scowling down at her. Too petrified to speak, Rylie reached her hand out, shaking incredulously to touch the fifth Son of Ipswich, just as her hand reach his shoulder, he disappeared. Rylie backed up, slowly, a hand flying to her mouth, she hoped no one else was in the bathroom. She flew out of the bathroom and searched wildly for Tyler; spotting him resting against a movie poster with a large soda, a pop corn and a bag of her favorite candy.

Seeing the distraught look on his girlfriend's face he immediately met her half way, "Rylie, what's wrong, you look like you've just seen a ghost…" He stated, her face was pale, her eyes wide.

"I did…" She whispered. "Well, kind of…" She stuttered.

"What happened, what did you see?" He asked putting their food down on a nearby bench, he sat her down and she stared in to his blue eyes.

"Chase," She whispered.

"What?" Tyler yelled, getting attention from a couple that was just walking by.

"Shhh," She put a finger to his lips. "I went in to the bathroom, washed my hands and I turned to get some paper towels and he put them in my hand. Then I went to touch him because he was just standing there and he disappeared…" She whispered. "It was so weird and freaky…" She stated sighing.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?" Tyler asked her.

"Tyler… come on…" She stated her tone showing that she was highly annoyed and frustrated.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted to make sure…" He stated pausing to help her up on to her own two feet. "Do you still want to see the movie?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll help take my mind off of things…" She forced a smile and picked up her gummy bears, and the soda taking a sip of it.

Tyler grabbed the popcorn and took her hand in his; the two walked in to the theater, there were quite a few people there for a Sunday afternoon. He found a perfect spot in the middle row. He put his arm around her and she smiled as the previews started.

Chase Collins sat in the back of the movie theater looking down at the two young teens, he gritted his teeth and a wicked scowl found its way on to his plump lips.

"The happy little couple," He whispered. "Won't be happy for long…"

He disappeared from sight as the beginning credits rolled to Disturbia.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R! **


	16. Dreams Come True

**Just a bit of a twist... ENJOY:)**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – **_**Dreams Come True**_

The movie they both found was very interesting; the two were wrapped up in to it by the end credits they were chatting about the entire plot, and the great acting skills from the young actor. They were walking out of the movie theater when Tyler's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Tyler answered not bothering to check his caller ID.

"Hey Ty, are you still with Rylie?" Caleb's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, she's right next to me, why what's up?" He asked glancing over at Rylie as they climbed back in to his Hummer.

"Can you meet me at the colony house?' Caleb questioned.

"Sure, we can be there in about fifteen, everything ok?" Tyler asked.

"Fine, we'll see you when you get here…" Caleb stated before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Rylie asked looking over at Tyler nervously.

"We've got to meet up with Caleb at the colony house, it sounds important…" Tyler answered shifting in to drive after backing out of his parking space.

"Do you think they found anything out?" Rylie inquired.

"Let's hope so…" Tyler stated before taking off.

Jut as Rylie and Tyler pulled up her midnight blue Sequoia pulled up next to them, Reid popping out of the driver's seat, Regina no where in sight.

"Where's 'Gina?" Rylie asked looking at her lonely brother.

"She and Kate went in to town until we go to Nicky's tonight…" Pogue stated as he popped out of the passenger's seat of the Sequoia.

"Ah, I see…" She nodded.

"You two have fun?" Reid asked sarcastically as they walked towards the old house.

Tyler glanced at her and she urged him on with a smile, "We had a great time…"

Reid saw right through the two of them and sighed, "What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get inside…" Rylie stated as the four of them descended down the stone steps to the den.

"Took you long enough," Caleb's voice flooded their ears.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked as he took a seat on his bench, pulling Rylie in to his lap securely.

"I spoke with Gorman; he said that there is something in the Book about this…" Caleb stated pointing to the open book. "But it's what I told you before. Putnam burned the pentacle in to his wife's body and in to Goodie Pope…." Caleb stated.

"Isn't there a book of signs and symbols?" Rylie quipped looking over at Caleb.

Caleb looked up at her and thought carefully; using his powers he pulled another book off of the shelf. He read the cover of the book to himself, _Symbols and Markings of the Power_. Using his power he skimmed the book, finding the chapter on Pentacles and burning markings.

"…_each Witch of Ipswich has his own symbol…" the book read. "The symbols were used to identify the bloodline of which a witch came." _Caleb's eyes scanned over the information_. "The Garwin bloodline is represented by a Celtic sun." _

Reid's eyes coasted down to his bare arms, a Celtic sun tattoo was placed on the inner side of his forearm, and Rylie smirked having the same tattoo on the base of her neck.

"_The Danvers bloodline by the sign of infinity…" He paused. "Parry by the sign of trinity, Simms by the Celtic cross..." _Caleb stopped looking over at Rylie_. "Putnam by the pentacle." _

Rylie sighed and leaned back in to Tyler's embrace, "That can't be good…"

"_Throughout the years these symbols have been used to show ownership. Many of the descendants in the Ipswich bloodline used these on their seals, knitting, and everyday belongings. Some were known for…" _Caleb looked up and bit his lip_ "…burning their symbol in to their child bearing wives."_

"That didn't make me feel any better, thanks Caleb…" Rylie sighed.

"Well we wanted to know what was up, didn't we?" Caleb asked slamming the book closed fiercely.

"We did, but that doesn't make it any less freaky..." Rylie stated standing up and looking at Caleb dead in the eye. "It's not you that this psycho has his mark on..." She gritted her teeth glaring at Caleb.

"Well if you wouldn't have made that stupid deal with him," Caleb quipped back.

"I was trying to protect my brother, Tyler and the rest of you..." She barked at him, getting very angry now.

"Well it was a stupid decision..." Caleb stated leering down at her.

"I was backed in to a corner Caleb, what the hell else was I supposed to do?" She asked pushing him back slightly. She put a finger to her lips and put on a ditsy smile. "Gee Chase, I think I'd rather take my chance with you trying to kill me, my brothers and what's left of my family." Her look turned cold. "You guys are all I have, and I wasn't about to let it go to hell..." She stated running up the stairs.

"Rylie..." Caleb called after her, remorse hitting him instantly. Her words had been sharp and painful.

"Good going, Caleb..." Tyler glared at him and ran after his girlfriend.

"You could have been a bit more sympathetic..." Pogue stated looking over at his best friend.

"And they say I'm the asshole..." Reid muttered glaring over at Caleb for upsetting his only sister.

"I fucked up..." Caleb sighed running a hand over his face in defeat.

"Look there has to be something here about how to get rid of Chase, for good..." Pogue stated looking at the books that adorned the walls of the den.

"It would take us months to go through all of these, even with our powers..." Reid stated glancing over at Pogue and at Caleb.

"That's why we recruit the girls, get Tyler over and we'll just look until we find something, anything..." Caleb stated as he looked around the room.

"You mean take the books... out of the den?" Pogue questioned uncertain about this.

"All the books, except for _the_ book..." Caleb stated glaring over at Reid. "Can we do this at your house? My mother will freak..." He asked.

"Sure, man... whatever..." Reid shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Caleb nodded his head and Reid's eyes went black, "What are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know about you, but we'd save a hell of a lot of time if we just moved them.. like this..." He stated looking at a bookcase and within seconds all of the books disappeared off of the shelves

"He's got a good point..." Pogue agreed.

"What is the world coming too?" Caleb asked. "We're agreeing with Reid,"

Reid smirked as the three of them empty the room, minus the Book of Damnations, within seconds. They exited the old Colony home and returned to Reid's house where the books filled the living room. Reid looked around and sighed, how were they going to explain this to Regina.

"We need to do something with all of this..." He pointed to all the books. "Regina will be coming back," He stated looking at his friends.

Caleb's eyes went black as the books disappeared off of the floor and in to a large chest in the corner, with a few of the books on top of it. Reid smiled and gave him a thankful nod.

"What now?" Reid asked dully.

"We should start looking..." Pogue stated grabbing one of the books on top of the chest, tossing one to Reid and Caleb.

Tyler sat in the driver's seat of his Hummer, his girlfriend, and best friend sitting to his right, she had told him to just drive, and he had done just that, until they were out to the Marblehead cliff. He had parked the truck and was waiting for her to say something.

He leaned back in his seat and glanced over at her, "Will you say something, please?" He asked her.

"Do you think it was stupid?" She asked looking over at Tyler.

"What?" He questioned.

"With Chase, do you think I was stupid to agree to it?" She asked him again.

"It was impulsive... not stupid..." Tyler stated. "Anyone of us would have agreed to anything with Chase, just to save each other..." He answered her.

"I feel bad for blowing up at Caleb, but sometimes he doesn't think before he opens that big mouth of his..." She sighed moving in her seat so she could look at Tyler, face to face.

"He should feel bad; he didn't stop to think about how you might be feeling..." Tyler reasoned with her.

"Would you mind going back to our house?" She asked glancing off to her right.

"Sure," Tyler nodded putting the car in reverse and heading back to the Garwin Manor.

Tyler pulled up and saw that the midnight blue Sequoia and the silver Mustang were in the drive way. She sighed grabbing on to his hand and walked in. Walking in they found the three boys sitting all around the room reading through the books hurriedly.

"Who's that..." Reid asked looking up from a book. A small smile placed itself on his lips; he closed the book getting Caleb and Pogue's attention.

Caleb looked up and saw Rylie; he got up putting the book down, "Rylie... I'm sorry..." He stated as she walked over to him.

"It's ok Caleb; I shouldn't have blown up at you like that..." She stated as he hugged her.

"I should have been more sympathetic. I have no idea how you're feeling about all this and I just opened my mouth without thinking..." He babbled.

She pulled away from Caleb and put her finger to his lips and shook her head, "It's cool," She smirked. "What are you guys doing?" She asked picking up the book he was reading and taking a seat on the couch next to Pogue.

"Trying to find a way to get rid of Chase, for good..." Reid stated from his spot on the ground.

"Well what the hell are we sitting around talking for?" Tyler asked grabbing the book from Reid's grasp.

"Get your own book, baby boy..." Reid stated grabbing his book back.

"Here Ty," Pogue tossed Tyler the book he had; he grabbed another from the stack by the couch.

They sat around, switching positions, reading through numerous amounts of information and still not finding much more information than they needed. After a good few hours they were getting overly frustrated. Rylie stared at the page for the hundredth time, she was sprawled out on the couch, her legs resting casually across Pogue who was nodding off, and the book she was reading was lying in Tyler's lap while he used his powers to read through a levitating book. Caleb was in the chase lounge reading through another book, and Reid was asleep on the floor.

"Ugh," Rylie slammed the book closed and threw it on the floor. "This is useless!" She screamed sitting up; waking up Pogue in the process. Tyler snapped his attention to his girlfriend the book levitating fell directly in to his lap, his eyes back to their normal blue color.

"What the hell?" Reid sat up the book that was lying on his chest falling back in to his lap.

"This is useless," Rylie repeated in an annoyed tone.

"Rylie no one said it was going to be easy..." Caleb stated calmly looking over at her.

"What's going on here?" Kate's voice came from the front door.

"Study party?" Regina quipped laughing slightly at the thought.

"Something like that..." Pogue answered smiling up at Kate.

"I thought we were going to Nicky's?" Regina questioned.

"That we are," Reid stated jumping up. "You coming?" He asked looking at the three other guys.

"Yeah man, we're coming..." Pogue stated standing up as he took Rylie by the arm helping her off of the couch.

"You want me to drive?" Tyler asked looking over at Rylie.

"I'll drive..." Rylie smiled over at him.

"Ok," He shrugged as they all walked out of the Garwin Manor and to their respective cars. Reid opted to take Tyler's Hummer, with Regina, Kate drove Pogue and Caleb got in his own car.

They arrived at Nicky's and saw Sarah was already there waiting for them, "Hey where did you disappear to?" Rylie asked hugging her shortly.

"I had to go stop in with my parents, they were getting worried about me, for some reason..." She stated rolling her eyes. "Did I miss anything good?" She asked smiling up at the group.

"Some shopping..." Kate answered sitting down with Regina.

"Tyler and I just went to the movie and back home..." Rylie shrugged.

"And we did boring guy things..." Pogue shrugged his shoulders.

"So I didn't miss much then?" Sarah laughed.

Everyone shook there head.

"Hey baby boy, game of pool?" Reid asked getting up, he saw Aaron and the boys over by the tables. Aaron sporting a busted lip from Tyler's assault the night previous.

"Sure," Tyler smiled mischievously.

Rylie pulled on his arm, "Behave yourselves..." She stated nodding her head in the direction of her brother.

"Don't I always?" He asked giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Rylie rolled her eyes as Caleb and Pogue got up, going over to the foosball tables. Kate looked around and Sarah scoffed.

"They ALWAYS do this to us..." Sarah stated in an annoyed tone.

"Sarah, you know how to liven the party up..." Rylie stated with a smirk, remembering their first night at Nicky's. She pulled a quarter out of her skirt and handed it to the bright blonde.

"It would be my pleasure..." Sarah stated jumping up.

"What's that about?" Regina asked.

"The guys; they always abandon us for their toys, so Sarah always gets the party going by starting a huge dancing fiasco..." Kate stated with a laugh.

"This time, this time it'll just be us girls... no guys allowed..." Rylie laughed as Sarah picked a good song to play. It was "Come to Me" by P.Diddy.

Sarah came to the table and pulled the three girls to the middle of the dance floor. They gladly followed her as they started dancing around each other. Sarah pulled Rylie to her as Kate and Regina danced back to back with them.

Rylie and Sarah dropped down low to the ground, Kate and Regina following suit, catching the attention of most of the bar.

"Wow, would you look at that..." Aaron's voice pierced in to Reid and Tyler's ears as he came up behind them.

"That Rylie sure is hot..." Aaron's lackey stated biting his lip suggestively. "She looks a bit lonely out there all by her herself... Aaron you should go get you a piece..."

Reid and Tyler turned around, shooting daggers at the two boys for even starting to suggest something like that with Reid's little sister. Tyler stood in front of Reid and a small smirk placed itself seeing the bloody lip that Aaron was sporting.

"Do you need a black eye to go with your busted lip, Aaron?" Tyler asked.

"Oh baby boy," Aaron stepped up closer to him. "You know this was a fluke don't you? You could never beat me..." He stated getting nose to nose with the younger boy.

Regina and Rylie saw the confrontation starting and looked at one another, the two girls sauntered over to the pool tables, catching the four boys' attention. Regina grabbed on to Reid pulling him towards the dance floor.

Rylie squeezed between Tyler and Aaron, she let her lips linger over his and kissed him playfully, pulling him towards the dance floor.

"Looks like I just did..." Tyler spat following his girlfriend out on to the dance floor.

Aaron growled under his breath watching the younger boy following Rylie out to the dance floor. Rylie smirked over at him as she placed Tyler's hand on her hips; the two began moving to the beat of the music, being joined by Regina, Reid, Sarah, Caleb, Pogue and Kate.

The night continued until they decided to head back to the dorms, Rylie urged Tyler to go to the Manor with her and her brother to look through some more books. Tyler agreed and the three drove back to the manor, Caleb following behind them. They pulled up at the manor and the four began going through the books again.

"I feel like I've read this paragraph eight hundred times," Rylie stated looking up at the sons. _"The Power is given to the eldest born son." _Her eyes skipped over a few sentences. _"On their eighteenth birthday they will ascend..._" She pursed her lips together, "Yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"Tell us something we don't know..." Tyler retorted frustrated. He had pulled off the black hoodie that he had been wearing earlier; his legs were tucked under him in Indian style as he looked up at his girlfriend.

"Don't get an attitude with me, mister..." She sucked her teeth at him and gave him a short glare.

"I think I might have found something," Caleb stated standing up.

"Ok, well..." Reid asked looking up from the floor.

"This book says pretty much, that in order to get rid of a son for good..." Caleb skimmed over the information. "We have to pretty much kill him, or we need to find a way to bind his powers..." Caleb stated.

"Bind his powers?' Rylie asked raising an eyebrow. "What is this _'The Craft'_?" She questioned sarcastically shaking her head.

"Funny," Caleb rolled his eyes and sifted through the pages in the book.

"Do we have a book on binding powers?" Tyler asked from his spot on the ground.

"I don't know..." Caleb answered biting his lip.

"Let the search continue..." Reid moaned pulling out another book.

"How did you get all this here anyway?" Rylie yawned stretching out her legs.

"How do you think?" Reid asked flashing his eyes black, a grin ever present on his face.

"Jerk," She muttered before turning the pages of her book to a chapter on binding. "Right under our noses..." She smirked. "Look what I found," She stated sitting up and leaning forward to show Tyler.

"Good eyes, babe..." Tyler stated looking at the book. Reid and Caleb both looked up at each other and then at the couple. His eyes turned black as he skimmed through the information quickly.

"Anything relevant?" She asked him hopefully.

"I think we might have stumbled across something," Tyler smiled.

Rylie grinned, suppressing a yawn that was threatening, "Good I'm pooped," She groaned.

"Yeah, we should head home it's already 1 o'clock..." Caleb muttered rolling his eyes.

"It's one already?" Rylie groaned falling back on to the couch helplessly. "Can I skip school tomorrow?"

"No," Reid and Caleb said in unison.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Because no one will be around to keep an eye on you," Reid stated putting the book he was reading away.

"Fine," She slid off of the couch and helped Tyler stand up from his Indian position he was in earlier.

"Let's get back to the dorm," Tyler stated as they exited the old Manor.

The group of four dispersed. Tyler drove with Rylie in her Sequoia; Reid drove Tyler's Hummer and Caleb drove off in his Mustang. Arriving back at the school Tyler walked Rylie to her room; they shared an innocent kiss goodnight before the two went their separate ways.

Tyler was in a deep sleep when he was jolted awake by a disturbing dream, he sat up in his twin bed, drenched with sweat. Reid, however, was on the other side of the room sleeping peacefully. Tyler wiped his brow and reached for his phone, he pressed speed dial 2 and waited for someone to pick up.

After the third ring the voice mail picked up.

'You've reached Rylie Garwin, sorry you missed me but just leave a message at the beep and if I like ya, I'll get back at ya...'

Tyler hung up his phone, feeling that something was wrong in his gut; he pushed the covers off of his body revealing a pair of black boxers. He pulled a shirt on over his naked torso and left the room quietly without waking up Reid. He crept down the hall and to Rylie's room. A small ounce of light was shining from under the door.

He knocked on the door no answer, getting nervous his eyes turned black and he used his powers to open her dorm door. He nearly fell over from shock seeing what was before him. His girlfriend was levitating above her bed, much like how Caleb described Sarah when Chase kidnapped her at the Fall Fest.

He walked in to her room and brought her down, the light around her fading as her eyes fluttered open as if the spell had passed over her. She sat up her eyes wide and she swatted Tyler away from her not realizing who he was.

"Get away from me, now..." She yelled pushing her way to the other side of the bed. Tyler reached out to grab her back and she swatted at him again. "I said don't touch me!"

"Rylie, Rylie... calm down..." Tyler announced, hearing his voice Rylie put her arms down and looked at Tyler for the first time.

"Tyler?" She questioned.

"What's wrong, what happened?" He asked.

She thrusted herself in to his arms, tears spilling out of her eyes, "He did it, Tyler..." She whispered burrowing her face in to his shoulder.

"Who, who did what?" He asked scared that his dream may have just come true.

"Chase..." The tears began to stain Tyler white t-shirt.

"No," Tyler whispered pulling her closer to him. She simply nodded holding on to him as if her life depended on it, "No, Rylie... please tell me that you're kidding..." He stated pulling her away from his chest.

"Do I look like I'm kidding Ty?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself. "I feel so, so violated..." She whispered shaking her head. "I... I could feel him..." She stated distain dripping from her words.

"It's ok," Tyler sat on her bed bringing her in to his arms again. "I'll stay in with you tomorrow, ok?" He asked.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?" She asked tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Of course," He stated using his power to shut her door and lock it. He scooted her over and they both climbed under the covers. "Now, go to sleep... no more worries, ok?" He stated holding her close.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	17. Broken Home

**This chapter is REALLY long. I wanted to make the story a certain amount of chapters, so I had to squeeze it all. Do forgive me. :) **

* * *

Tyler sat awake all night long, making sure that nothing else happened to Rylie. She was sleeping soundly in his embrace, no sign of anything abnormal going on in her head or in her dreams. He sighed heavily leaning his head against the wall, staring at the wooden door in front of him.

Reid slammed his hand down on the annoying piece of technology that was beeping incredulously at him. He groaned and rolled on to his side, opening his blue eyes he found that Tyler wasn't in his bed. He sat up looking around the room, his ears trying to pick up any sound around the dorm room, but nothing.

Pulling the covers off of his body he noticed Tyler's cell phone sitting at the edge of his night stand. He grabbed it scrolling down to see who his last call was to or from. He saw Rylie's name and bit his lip. Had something happened to Rylie last night? The red arrow by her name meant that Tyler had called her and she hadn't answered.

He grabbed his dark blue trousers and pulled them on; he finished pulling on his Spencer uniform and fled out of the room, Tyler's phone in his grasp. He walked down to his sister's room and knocked on the door.

Tyler heard a knock on the door; he stood up, slowly finding his way out of Rylie's grasp and answered the door. Seeing his best friend and girlfriend's brother on the other side of the door, he closed it slightly realizing that this probably was not the best predicament to be in at the moment; half dressed and in Reid's sister's room.

"What the hell is going on?" Reid asked looking up eye to eye with his best friend.

"It's a long story…" Tyler started.

"Well I've got plenty of time until I have to be at school, Tyler…" Reid stated narrowing his eyes at the younger boy.

"What's going on?" Rylie sat up in her bed rubbing her tired eyes. She saw Tyler standing on her side of the door and her brother's platinum blonde head on the other. She looked up at Tyler and felt her eyes watering. "It was real, wasn't it?" She asked him.

Tyler turned away from the door and walked over to the bed, "Yes, it was real…" Tyler nodded his head, Reid walked in to the room looking a bit bewildered.

"What was real?" He asked.

"The long story," Tyler stated glancing up at his best friend.

"Will someone clue me in here, please?" Reid asked.

"Chase, he came to me last night in my dream…." Rylie answered. "Tyler woke me up just as he was finished…"

"Finished?" Reid's eyes were wide.

"And I woke up in the middle of the night because I had this terrible dream, come to find out my worst nightmare had just come true…" Tyler stated glancing up at Reid who was clutching his hair in a gloved hand.

"He came to you, and he…" Reid didn't want to finish his sentence. His face distorted in disgust at the thought of someone violating his sister, when she was the most vulnerable. Rylie's eyes watered as she simply nodded her head. "Rylie… my god…" Reid gasped. He pulled his sister in to a tight hug, she flinched at his closeness.

"I'm going to stay with her today, because neither of us slept well… just tell everyone to meet us here or at the manor, so we can tell them…" Tyler stated putting his arms around Rylie.

"Alright we'll meet up at the Manor after swim practice, ok?" Reid asked.

"Do we have to tell, everyone?" Rylie asked looking up at them. "I really don't want to…" She whispered.

"Rylie, we have to… we'll figure out a way to make it all better…" Reid stated. He looked her in the eye. "I promise." He told her before leaving her room.

Rylie sighed and fell in to Tyler's embrace; she looked up at him and shook her head, "This can't be happening…" She whispered.

Reid strolled in to American Literature taking his normal seat; he glanced over and saw Caleb and Pogue walking in to their seats, they motioned to the two empty seats next to Reid. He nodded his head towards them, signaling them to come over, Caleb and Pogue came over immediately without saying a word.

"Where's Ty and Rylie?" Pogue asked.

"I'll tell you why later, just know that Tyler's with her and she'll be ok… for now…" Reid stated in a low tone.

"Everyone take a seat," the Professor came in setting his things down on his desk. His eyes skimmed the roll book and then up at the stadium seating of his classroom. "Mr. Garwin…" his voice was dull and Reid barely noticed he was talking to him.

"Yes?" He answered his blonde hair sloppily out of place.

"Where are Mr. Simms and Miss Garwin?" He asked looking at the two empty seats next to Reid. "I'd expect you to miss but not two of my finest students…"

"They're too busy screwing to worry about American Literature… Professor" Came a snide remark from one Aaron Abbott.

Reid turned in his seat glaring up at the boy, "Watch your fuckin' mouth you prick…" Reid swore, seething that he would say such a thing about his sister and best friend. "Or I'll give you a pretty black eye to match the busted lip Tyler gave you…" He retorted.

"That's enough, Mr. Garwin…" the Professor continued.

"They are both sick," He retorted lamely.

"See to it that they get the notes for today, they will be on the midterm…" He stated.

"Of course," Reid stated taking out his note book.

The school day came and went as did swim practice; by the end of the day Pogue and Caleb were itching to know what happened to Rylie. They drove to the Garwin Manor and found Tyler and Rylie sitting in the front room talking about something while looking through some of the books.

"What's going on?" Pogue asked taking a seat next to Rylie. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, and no…" Rylie answered.

Caleb could hear it in her voice, she hadn't even said three words and he knew.

"Chase, that bastard…" Caleb muttered standing back up from his spot on the love seat.

"Caleb, how did you?" Tyler asked looking up at the older boy.

"I just know, I felt it as soon as I walked in… and confirmed it when Rylie spoke…" He stated shaking his head.

"Ascension…" Reid shook his head. "Look, we've got to find out something to reverse this... to get rid of this bastard or something…"

"I'm still out of the loop here…" Pogue stated pointing to himself and circling around the five friends.

"Chase came to Rylie, like Putnam did to Goodie Pope…" Caleb stated.

"What?" Pogue's mouth dropped. "So she's…" He trailed off and everyone nodded, "with his…" he trailed off again as everyone nodded once more. "Oh my god…"

"You can say that again," Rylie sighed leaning back in to the plush couch.

"We might have found something though…" Tyler stated as he held up a book. "It's the book that Rylie found last night on binding. If we bind his powers, the next eldest Son will be able to reverse any spells that he has casted…"

"What if he dies?" Reid asked glaring over at Tyler.

"Reid…" Rylie was about to protest what he was going to say.

"Because I'm going to kill that son of a bitch…" Reid finished.

Rylie sighed and glanced over at Tyler, "So what are we going to do now?" She asked him, and everyone else.

"We wait until he decides to show his face… we know he's not dead… or if he is he can at least come to us in our dreams…" Caleb stated.

"What if that sick son of a bitch waits nine months to show his face?" Rylie asked. "I am not having that assholes baby…" She stated shaking her head.

"She's got a point… we've got to do something to make him come back…" Tyler agreed with her.

"Yeah my sister is not about to be a mom to the next bloodline, not at seventeen…" Reid shook his head.

"What can we possibly do to make this psycho show his face?" Pogue asked.

"I don't know… but I guess for now we can wait until we have more time on our hands…" Caleb stated. "I've got a crap load of homework to do… and not enough time to do it in…" Caleb announced.

"Can I borrow your notes from American Lit?" Rylie asked Caleb.

"Hey, I copied them for you…" Reid stated standing up from his spot in his favorite chair. "I even wrote legibly too…" He stated proudly.

"You stayed awake to copy notes in American Lit?" Tyler asked surprised.

"Yes, and I was about to pound in Aaron's face too… just for good measures…" Reid nodded his head.

"Well kids, let's get out of here… and bring that with you…" Caleb stated pointing to the book.

With that Caleb and Pogue both left the Garwin Manor. Rylie went over to the large chest of books and she sifted through them to see if there was anything else that might be useful. Tyler came up behind her and the books started flying up in the air, one by one, sifting through the pages. Reid walked in to the kitchen getting some drinks for himself, his best friend and his sister.

"Tyler what are you doing?" She asked him.

"The old fashioned way is to time consuming…" He answered sorting the books out.

"Ty, you never use this much, maybe you should quit…" Rylie turned around to look at him.

"I still have almost 7 months before I ascend its fine…" Tyler stated as he continued to use to look through the books.

Rylie sighed as she went through several of the books the old fashioned way. They found a few books that could possibly work for them, Reid helped them go through the books, without using his powers, as Tyler continued to use.

"Ty, are you ok?" Reid asked putting the book he was reading down.

Tyler's eyes turned back to their normal blue color, he turned to his best friend and nodded simply, taking the book from the air. Rylie sighed and looked up at him.

"He's been using a lot today," Rylie told her brother. "Maybe you should relax…" She pointed her statement in Tyler's direction.

"I'm just trying to help you, Rylie…" Tyler stated a bit defensively. "To help us all…" He got up and threw the book on the couch. He glared at both of them and walked in to the other room.

Rylie looked at Reid confused as Tyler's little outburst, she stood up and walked over to him, he was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"Tyler, I'm just concerned…" Rylie stated as she came around the corner, seeing him holding himself up on the counter. "I don't have the power but I know what it can do to you, even if you haven't ascended yet…" She whispered. "It's taking a way bits of your energy, your life…" She told him.

"I just want to hurry up and find a way to help you… sitting around doing nothing isn't going to make this go away…" Tyler stated his attention directed to her abdomen.

"I know, and you have no idea how much I appreciate your help, but I don't want something to happen to you in the process… that's the entire reason that I'm stuck in this predicament…" She stated looking up at him. "Why don't we go back to the dorm and do some homework?" She asked him.

"Yeah, maybe we just need to get our minds off of this…" He stated looking over at her.

The three teens took a few of the books and headed back to the dorms. They sat around doing their homework and copying notes from Reid for about an hour, until the three of them decided that it was time to go to bed.

The next morning Rylie woke up from a dreamless night, or at least a Chase dreamless night. She grabbed her toiletries and headed to the girls showers. She sighed hoping that no one was in there and no one would question her about the pentacle that was still branded in to her hip.

_Good Morning._ A voice entered her thoughts; it was familiar but foreign at the same time.

**Hello?** Her face distorted trying to pin point the voice.

_How are you this morning?_ She knew now that it was Tyler. He had never done this with her before, Reid had done it numerous amounts of times, and Pogue would on occasion, but never had Tyler done this.

**I'm alright, where are you?** She looked around the hallway not spotting her boyfriend anywhere. She opened the door to the girls showers and didn't see him there either.

_In my dorm, getting ready for school. Where are you?_ She could imagine the small smile dancing on his lips as he spoke.

**Getting ready to take a shower, **She thought to him, now she could see the Reid-like smirk that was now spread across his handsome features.

_How did you sleep?_ He was avoiding her statement, trying to play it cool.

**Fine, no dreams, which was a relief. **She answered back.

_Do you want a ride to school?_ He asked.

**Sure, I'll meet you at your dorm in 20 minutes? **She asked.

_Ok, see you in twenty._

His voice disappeared from her thoughts as she finished up in the shower. It was weird having him talk to her telepathically; it was something she had only experienced on rare occasion. She remembered Caleb scolding Reid for doing it so often, because it took a lot of power, and could seriously take its toll on the Ipswich boy.

Tyler was starting to worry her a bit with his using; he was starting to act a lot like her brother in that department. She let out a loud sigh; walking back to her dorm and getting dressed. Within twenty minutes she was ready and standing outside of her brother and boyfriend's dorm. She knocked repeatedly when the door swung open exposing Reid pulling up his navy blue pants and Tyler sitting on his bed reading through one of the books.

"Hey…" Reid whined buckling his pants. "You could have waited until I had my pants on…" He mused looking over at Tyler.

"Oh my god, where's the peroxide?" She asked mocking his statement a few days earlier.

"Funny, you didn't have to see me in barely there panties…" Reid stated glaring at his sister.

"It's not like I was showing you everything… geez…" She shook her head. "You've seen me in my bathing suit, right?" She asked him. He nodded simply. "It's the same thing…" She laughed, Reid playfully gagged himself.

"You ready?" Tyler asked standing up.

"Yes sir," She smiled giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Tyler grabbed the book and was about to put it with his things when Rylie grabbed his hand. "Why don't you leave the books here?" She questioned.

"She's right, that brain of yours could use a rest…" Reid stated pulling on his fingerless gloves.

Tyler sighed tossing the book on his bed, the three of them walked out to the black Hummer, heading over to the school grounds. They arrived at school and things seemed to be going as normal as they possible could.

"Wow Simms, it sure took you a while to crack that egg…" Aaron's snide comment came from behind the walking trio, as they were leaving for lunch.

Tyler stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel he came nose to nose with Aaron Abbott, "What did you just say?" He asked sneering at the slightly older boy.

Reid and Rylie turned around coming up next to Tyler, Aaron had a few of his friends behind them, howling and egging the two boys on. Reid pulled Tyler back slightly but Tyler snatched his arm out of Reid's grasp.

"I asked you a question, Aaron…" Tyler stated seething now.

"I said…" Aaron rolled his neck with a chuckle. "It sure took you a while to crack that egg… as in get a piece of ass from little Miss Garwin…" He smirked looking back at his boys. "Why don't you get with a real man, Rylie… I can show you a lot more than Simms ever could…" He stated directing his glance at Rylie.

"Don't make me hurl," Rylie muttered.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Abbott…" Reid stated back up his best friend and defending his sister. "I wouldn't let a prick like yourself within ten feet of my sister…"

"Really?" Aaron scoffed. "Garwin you've done the entire female population at this school, haven't you?" He asked, Reid simply smirked at him.

"Don't be jealous, Aaron…" Reid smirked.

"Including your sister?" Aaron added with a smirk Rylie's way.

No one was prepared for the sudden attack on Tyler's part. His fist came in contact with Aaron's face faster than you could say Ipswich. Tyler laid another hit on to Aaron as Aaron's friends started to go after him, Reid jumped in taking out his friend Brody and then Kyle. Tyler got another lick in on Aaron before being pulled apart by a much stronger force.

During the commotion, Rylie had run off to find Pogue and Caleb, she was successful and they were the two stronger forces that pulled the boys apart. Caleb was holding on to Tyler as Pogue held Reid up, Rylie looked down to see Aaron picking himself up off of the ground, and Brody and Kyle shaking their heads.

"I suggest you leave…" Caleb demanded as Brody and Kyle helped Aaron off of the ground. "Now,"

Without another word, the three amigos left, leaving the two older Sons of Ipswich to hold back the two younger Sons. Caleb pushed Tyler towards the lockers, and pulled Reid from Pogue's grasp, making him stand over with the youngest member of their group.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Caleb asked. "Provost Higgins is going to shit a brick when he finds out about this…" He groaned glaring at the two boys. He grabbed on to Tyler's shoulder leaning down to look at the younger boy. "Tyler, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Tyler seethed shrugging Caleb's arm off of his shoulder.

"Caleb, they were just defending me…" Rylie stated pulling Caleb out of her boyfriend's face.

"That doesn't give either of them the right to go and beat the living hell out of someone… were you using?" He asked his eyes sunk in on Reid.

"Of course not, like I'm stupid enough to use right in front of three people, they'd be dead if I was using…" Reid scoffed as if he was insulted.

"You?" Caleb asked eying Tyler.

"No," He answered shortly. "I'm leaving…" Tyler announced before pushing past Caleb and Pogue leaving the four of them to watch the younger boy stagger off. Reid looked over at Rylie who simply nodded her head in Tyler's direction, Reid took off after him.

"What has gotten in to him?" Pogue asked looking over at Rylie.

"You didn't hear the things Aaron was saying; they just really pissed Reid and Tyler off…" Rylie explained. "You guys would have probably done the same." She explained.

Caleb was pissed off, he looked down at Rylie, "He's been using a lot, hasn't he?" Caleb asked feeling a slight pain in the pit of his stomach, the usual sign that one of the Sons was using.

"The last couple of days he's been using more than he usually does… its starting to worry me…" Rylie answered with a slot nod. "I mean it's getting to the point where Reid and Tyler switched roles… Reid has barely used this week, whereas Tyler has been almost wreck less with it."

"Do you think that maybe Chase has put some kind of…" Pogue started, dropping his voice down to a whisper. "… spell on him or something?"

"I don't know." Caleb stated shaking his head.

"I asked him about it and he said that he was just trying to help me, to help all of us…" Rylie answered as the three of them walked out to parking lot.

"If it gets any worse we'll have to sit down and talk to him…" Caleb quipped as he pointed to the silver Mustang. "You want to grab a bite?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good…" Pogue and Rylie agreed.

The three of them got in to Caleb's car and took off to a local fast food joint. Tyler sat back in his Hummer, he rested his head back on the seat watching as Rylie got in the silver Mustang with Pogue and Caleb, the door next to him opened and Reid slid in to the passenger's seat.

"What's up baby boy?" Reid asked.

"I'm starting to get the same feelings you use to have…" Tyler laughed slightly running a hand over his face. "I'm tired of people acting like they own me, and they can tell me what to do, just because I'm younger…"

"I know how you feel, baby boy, honestly I do…" Reid nodded understandingly. "But Caleb and Pogue are just trying to help. You know that, we're like brothers… we don't want to see anything happen to each other…" Reid tried to reason with the younger boy.

Tyler simply nodded his head, "Sometimes I wish they would just back off though, let me live my life…"

"Hopefully once we resolve this Chase issue, we'll all be able to just live our lives…" Reid stated humbly as he rested his head back on the leather seats of the Hummer.

After lunch the group met back up, no one really saying anything to anyone else, Rylie grabbed on to Tyler's hand and pulled him away from the group. Tyler looked down at her not sure what was going on.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" She said referring to the incident with Aaron, and then with the other Sons.

"Hey, it's not your fault…" Tyler smiled down at her.

"Ty, I'm just worried…" She stated looking up at him.

"You have nothing to worry about, ok?" He asked hugging her closely. "I won't let anything happen to you,"

_It's not me I'm worried about. _She thought to herself, she forced a smile on her lips and grabbed his hand. "Let's get to class then, shall we?"

"If we must," He sighed rolling his eyes playfully at her.

Rylie shook her head, she pulled Tyler to their lockers, taking their things out for Physics. They soon rejoined the group in class.

"So, Reid… what's up with you and Regina?" Sarah asked leaning over to talk to the blonde.

"What do you mean, what's up?" Reid asked casually.

"Well you two are always together…" Kate stated looking down at the blonde who was looking up at them.

"And?" Reid asked.

"You're always on the phone with her…" Rylie added with a smirk on her face, knowing what was going on.

"Hmmm, sounds like our little player may have met his match…" Pogue stated in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, we're just talking…" Reid stated shaking his head.

"Dating, Reid… it's called dating…" Tyler quipped looking over at his best friend.

"Dating?" Caleb asked his ears perking up.

"Reid Garwin does not date…" Reid stated in a defiant tone.

"They're 'seeing' each other, without the titles…" Rylie put in opening up her book to where they left off.

"Good afternoon class," The professor walked in, cutting their conversation short. Reid sighed to himself, a bit relieved that he didn't have to answer anymore questions about his status with Regina Vance. He looked at the two pieces of paper on his desk and looked up in to the stadium seats. "Mr. and Miss Garwin, you're wanted in the Provost's office…" He stated dully.

Rylie and Reid looked up at each other, Caleb and Pogue glanced down seeing Tyler sitting with his mouth wide open. Could this be about the fight they had, had with Aaron and his boys? The two siblings got up and walked out of the class, and straight to the Provost's office.

"Do you think this is about Aaron?" Rylie asked leaning over to her brother.

"I don't know what this could be about…" Reid stated. "If it was about Aaron and the boys, Tyler would have been called up here…" Reid answered.

"True…" Rylie whispered back to him as they waited patiently to be called in to the office.

"Mr. and Miss Garwin, the Provost will see you now…" The secretary answered with a small smile.

The twins got up and walked in to the Provost office, sitting down in front of the Provost, his aging face showing a bit of remorse. The Garwin siblings looked from him to each other and back to the Provost.

"Sir, may I ask…" Rylie started but was cut off with Provost Higgins holding up a hand to silence her.

"Rylie… Reid… I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this…" Provost Higgins started. Rylie's stomach began doing flips at what this could be about. Anything that started out like this with the Provost could never be good. "We just got some terrible news," Reid grabbed his sister's hand knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Your mother," A lump found it's way in to Rylie's throat, tears stinging her eyes. "She's been in an accident…" He continued as Rylie was pulled in to her brother's embrace. "She's in ICU at the Boston Memorial Hospital; the doctors don't believe she'll make it…" He whispered the rest.

"No," Rylie shook her head, burying her face in to her brother's chest.

Reid held on to his sister tightly, "If you don't have a way to make it up there, I will be more than happy to have a police officer escort you…"

"No, its fine… we've got a ride… Thank you Provost Higgins" Reid stated solemnly. "Rylie, let's go…"

Rylie nodded her head slightly as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She stood up Reid keeping his arms wrapped around her comfortingly, he lead her out in to the hallway and walked in to class, the teacher sat back watching as he gathered his things and Rylie's things.

"What's going on? What happened?" Caleb asked leaning over to talk to the younger boy.

"Where's Rylie?" Tyler questioned his eyes full of worry.

"She's in the hallway…" Reid stated in a monotone, his eyes were red and glossy.

"Reid, what happened?" Pogue asked.

"Our mother was in an accident, she's in critical condition, we've got to go to the Boston Memorial Hospital…" He stated shaking his head.

"Accident, like car accident?" Caleb asked his mouth dropping open.

Reid's eyes flashed up at the older boy, putting two and two together, "That son of a bitch…" He gritted his teeth. "Professor Ulrich, my sister and I have had a family emergency; we've gotten the ok from Provost Higgins to leave for the day…" he turned to the Professor who simply nodded in regard to the siblings. "I'll see you guys later,"

With that Reid grabbed both of their things and grabbed Rylie as soon as he exited the room. He knew she hated people seeing her cry so that was the last thing he wanted to make her go through, 30 pairs of eyes beating down on her while she was at her most vulnerable state.

They walked across campus and to their dorms grabbing a few things and jumping in to her midnight blue Toyota Sequoia. Reid drove the entire way to Boston, it was only about an hour drive from Spencer Academy.

Upon arrival they were ushered to ICU to see there mother, she was badly injured. There were scratches and gashes all over her normally beautiful face; her long blonde hair was matted and bloody. Rylie clung on to her brother's arm as they entered the room slowly.

"Momma," Rylie whispered slowly walking over to her mother's bedside.

"Rylie," Reid picked up the chart, in bold letters were written 'Single Car Crash Victim'. "Rylie," his sister looked up at him. "She was in a car accident…"

"Car accident?" Rylie was confused.

"Chase, this is Chase's doing…" He stated looking over at her.

"How, why?" Rylie stuttered.

"He killed his adoptive parents in a car accident; he tried to kill Pogue in a car accident…" He stated. "He even told Caleb that he was good at them… it had to of been…"

"That bastard… what is he doing?" Rylie asked feeling the tears coming down her face.

"Trying to make our lives a living hell?" Reid offered.

Rylie shook her head and stared down at her mother's frail, injured frame, "This isn't fair, Reid…" She whispered.

"He's trying to break you down…" Reid stated. "He's trying to make it look like having his child is a good thing, but Rylie…" Reid grabbed her face in his hands. "It's not; nothing good can come of you having this baby…" He stated looking her dead in the eye.

"I know," She nodded her head.

"We have to fight this together…" Reid whispered hugging his sister closely. "We can overcome anything…"

Rylie simply nodded her head and held on to her brother tightly. After a while the two decided to get some coffee and walk around a bit. Returning back to their mother's room, they found that the doctor's were looking in on her.

"She's coming in and out…" Was all Rylie caught of the conversation he was having with Reid. Reid asked him a question and his reply was "It doesn't look good…"

Rylie's welled with tears as she took a place by her mother's side, "Momma, I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Ry-Rylie?" Her mother's voice filled her ears.

Reid stopped talking with the doctor and turned to his mother, "Mom?" He questioned returning to her side.

"Reid…" Their mother forced a smile on her face; both children took one of her hands. "My babies…" She whispered. "I love you both so much," She stated between breaths, it was hard for her to talk, it hurt they both could see that.

"Momma, everything is gonna be ok…" Rylie whispered the tears falling by the second now.

"Rylie," Her mother struggled shifting her weight slightly to look at her daughter. "You will make some man very happy one day, and you'll give your father and I some beautiful grandchildren…" She smiled at her daughter.

Rylie felt her stomach churn at the words her mother was speaking, her mother couldn't die. She and Reid were the only family she had left; she couldn't take losing her own mother, especially at the hands of the man that impregnated her.

"Rylie, go get yourself some coffee, I would like to speak with Reid, alone…" She whispered hoarsely.

"But momma…" Rylie protested.

"Rylie, just do as she asked…" Reid stated wiping the tears that were now falling down his face. Even with all the fights his mother and he had gotten in, she was still after all his mother, and he loved her nonetheless.

Rylie simply nodded giving her mother a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Reid scooted up on the bed and took his mother's hands in his.

"She's pregnant…" Meredith whispered to Reid, looking away.

Reid's mouth dropped, "How did you…?" His questioned trailed off seeing the tears in her eyes.

"She's carrying the next Son, is she not?" Meredith asked, forcing herself to look at her only son.

"She is… for now…" Reid muttered.

"Reid what is going on?" She asked.

"It's a long story mom," Reid stated looking her over sadly. "But to make it short;" He sighed. "The fifth bloodline came back, tried to kill us off to get our powers, we thought Caleb got rid of him, but he came back… and he's using Ry to bare the next bloodline…"

Meredith put a pale, scratched and bandaged hand to her forehead where her daughter had kissed her. She could feel the anger inside of her, but she did not want to take it out on her son, not in this situation.

"Reid I asked you to keep your sister safe," Meredith retorted.

"Mom, I've been trying, Tyler and I have been watching over her like a hawk…" Reid stated the tears escaping his eyes; he used the back of his leather clad hand to wipe it off.

"Tyler?" Meredith questioned.

"Rylie is dating Tyler; she started just after you left..." Reid answered.

"Reid…" His mother's voice sounding a bit desperate.

"He takes good care of her mom; he really genuinely cares about her…" Reid shook his head. "You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, not anything that I can physically stop…" He stated thinking about the way his sister was impregnated.

"I know, Reid…" She whispered her grip on his hand weakening. "Reid, I'm sorry for my behavior…" She could feel the warm tears sliding down her face. "I should have never asked you to do what I did…" She her breaths became short and it was getting harder and harder for her to speak.

"Mom," Reid leaned down and hugged his mother tightly. "You can't leave us…" He whispered.

"It's my time to go Reid…" She forced a smile on to her rough, cracked lips. "I put myself before my kids, and I should have never done that…"

"It's ok though, mom…" Reid stated as he held on to her.

Meredith went limp in Reid's grip and he let out a short gasping sob, as her line went flat. Reid immediately pushed the nurses button as several nurses and a doctor flooded in to the room pushing the young boy out of the way.

Rylie came running in seeing her brother's face red and tear stained she saw the line on the machine flat as the horizon and she looked up at Reid. Reid leaned himself back in to the corner and Rylie watched in horror as the doctors and nurses tried to save her mother.

"She's gone…" The doctor stated finally.

Rylie felt her entire world spinning, everything went black.

"_My beautiful, pregnant Rylie…" She heard Chase's voice. She was in a room, it was dark and she couldn't see in front of her. He stepped in to a bit of partial light just in front of her, his blue eyes leering down at her._

"_Why did you do this to me?" She asked in a shaky voice._

"_You said if I didn't hurt your precious brother, or your sickeningly sweet boyfriend, you would come with me…" Chase answered simply. "And now that I have you, and you're with child… MY child at that… I can do as I please to that arid boyfriend of yours… oh and don't forget your deplorable brother…"_

"_Don't… you said…" Rylie turned around quickly as he disappeared from in front of her._

"_I said…" He stopped and laughed. "I'm evil Rylie… don't be so naive…" He smirked appearing in front of her again. "Though, it is kind of cute…" He stated raising an eyebrow at her._

"_You did this to my mother," She stated simply, not asking him, but pretty much telling him._

"_As I told Caleb, I'm excellent with car accidents…" He stated an evil grin plastered on his face._

"_You bastard…" She seethed, she turned away from him._

"_Don't shun me, darling…" His hands rested on her shoulders._

"_Don't touch me," She quipped turning around to face him, pain and anger in her blue eyes. "Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" She asked._

_Chase smiled evilly at her, "It's not that simple my dear…" He stated circling around her like she was his prey. "Maybe if I was Tyler," He shifted in to a look-a-like, a spitting image, of Tyler Simms. "You wouldn't have sucha problem," He smirked. "If I kill him, you won't have to worry about that…"_

"_No!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face._

_Chase looked in to her eyes and a malevolent smirk graced his handsome features, "You love him," He scoffed. "How mommy dearest would hate to see her only daughter throw away her life by dating a Son Of Ipswich…" He laughed sickeningly. _

"_Leave them alone, you have me, isn't that enough?" She asked forcing the words out of her mouth._

"_Oh but I can't…" Chase stated stopping behind her. "You see I need more power, the more power I have… the better a life I can give my unborn child…" He rested his hands on her stomach and disappeared._

Rylie sat straight up, gasping for air, as the sweat poured down her face. Her azure eyes searched her surroundings, Reid was propped up in a corner, startled awake by her sudden gasping.

"Rylie!" Reid jumped up and was at her side before she could speak. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I had another dream, or vision… or something…" She whispered. "That bastard admitted to killing our mother, Reid…" She held her brother tightly; scared to think about losing the only family she had left. "He's gonna stop at nothing until he has all of your powers…"

"Don't worry about that… the doctor said that you were fine… you just fainted…" Reid stated pushing her dark blonde hair out of her face.

"Miss Garwin, I'm glad to see that you're awake…" The Doctor's voice disrupted the siblings.

"Hello," She sat back up feeling the aching in her back.

"We ran some blood tests while you were _out_ and found two things that may have caused your sudden fainting…" He stated looking over her charts. "Did you know that you are pregnant?" He asked. Rylie's eyes became dark, she simply nodded at the doctor, "You're very early in the pregnancy, the only way we detected it was by the increased amounts of hCG in your blood." He continued. "Also, you have a slight case of anemia… so I have this prescription for prenatal vitamins with extra iron… take one a day with your lunch and we shouldn't be seeing you again…" He smiled.

The doctor gave Rylie and Reid his condolences on the sudden loss of their mother, and went over some other things with her, such as an Obstetrician in her area she could see during her pregnancy. While the doctor was still speaking with Rylie, Reid's cell phone began going off.

He excused himself and answered the shrilling piece of technology, "Hello?" He sighed heavily in to the phone.

"REID!" Tyler's voice came over the line; it was full of concern. The signal between the two breaking up slightly, Reid winced at the sound and put a finger in his ear.

"Tyler, hey…" Reid moved to a side and tried to get good connection. "This signal in hear is shitty…" He whispered.

"How are you, how is Rylie? How's your mom?" Tyler's bombarding of questions was cut off when the signal went dead.

"Shit…" Reid cursed looking over at Rylie. "I've got to go outside to call Ty; I'll be back in a few minutes…"

Rylie simply nodded and lay back in her bed. Reid left the room quickly finding the exit to go outside and dialed Tyler's number. Within the first ring the phone was picked up.

"Reid?" Tyler's voice asked.

"Tyler, there you are…" Reid sighed getting a good signal outside on the veranda.

"How are you, how's Ry?" Tyler asked.

"I'm ok, Rylie's been better…" Reid stated solemnly. "She had another dream with Chase in it…" He stated sighing.

"What, how?" Tyler asked looking over at Caleb and Pogue who were huddled around him.

"She fainted, when our mother… when she died…" Reid stated his emotions over coming him.

"Oh my god, Reid…" Tyler looked at the two older boys, his eyes wide as saucers. "Do you want us to come up there?" He asked.

"No, they should probably release Rylie soon… she finally came to, after her dream or nightmare or whatever the hell that was…" Reid sighed. "We'll be back tomorrow… but probably won't be at school…"

"I understand, tell her I said hi…" Tyler stated softly. Reid could hear him getting smacked by the other two boys, "Ow, that did hurt you know…" He scoffed and continued, "…and so did Caleb and Pogue…"

"Alright, I'll call you guy later. I don't want to leave Rylie for too long, by herself." He stated looking around the veranda. "You never know what that freak might do to her, if given the opportunity…"

"Yeah, don't let me hold you up, I'll talk to you later…" Tyler stated before hanging up the phone. He held the phone up to his chin looking up at the older two boys. "Mrs. Garwin she uh, she died…" Tyler wasn't sure how to put it so he just let it out.

"That bastard…" Pogue cursed under his breath. "The only family she really had left besides her brother, and he just took her away…" Pogue growled.

"We've got to find away to get rid of him, and fast…" Caleb stated.

Reid hurriedly made his way back to his sister's room seeing her drinking out of a small cup, she smiled up at him.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"I'm alright, the doctor just left. He said I can leave in the morning…" She stated with a lazy shrug of her shoulders. "How's Tyler?"

"Sounded alright, he was just concerned about how you were doing…" Reid stated.

"All four of you worry, way too much…" She stated looking over at her brother. "It's not your powers that are going to age you… but all the worrying you've been doing lately…"

"When you have someone out there breaking apart your family, and the only family you've grown up knowing… then you'd be just as worried…" Reid stated looking over at his baby sister. "We all love you; we don't want to see something bad happen to you… or to each other…"

"Being sensible?" She asked her eyes scanning over her brother, carefully..

"A new trait for Reid Garwin…" Reid smiled over at his sister.

* * *

**Remember to R&R! **


	18. The Next Ascension

**Here's another fairly long one... :)**

**There are only two more chapters after this one, I think. That's what I'm shooting for! I LOVE THE REVIEWS and I'm SO glad you guys like the story!**

**

* * *

**_**The Next Ascension**_

The next morning Rylie was released from the hospital, Reid drove her back home where the two stayed all day. Rylie was sitting in the living room a cup of hot coffee Reid had made her in her grasp; he took a seat next to her taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure what we're going to do now, Ry…" Reid stated shaking his head. "I suppose it's a good thing our birthday is right around the corner…" He stated. "Or else they'd probably be shipping us off to foster care or something ridiculous like that…"

"Reid…" Rylie stated dully.

"I'm serious I've seen it on those shows… a million times…" Reid stated exaggerating a bit.

"I don't just mean about that, I mean… what are we going to do about this," She rubbed her stomach and looked up at her brother. "About Chase?" She asked.

"We…" He pointed to himself and his sister. "Aren't doing anything… we as in the Sons of Ipswich, will handle it…" He stated blowing on the cup in his non-gloved hands.

"Reid, I want to help…" Rylie stated shooting him a short glare. "This isn't just about you guys anymore…" She stated with a sigh.

"Ry, you're the only family I have left, I'm not going to let something happen to you. I promised mom I wouldn't…" He stated softly.

"I'm going to help you, even if it kills me…" She stated looking at him sadly. "Chase is relentless, he's going to do anything and everything in his power to make sure that you guys are dead, and that you've willed your power to him…" She stated. "I'm not going to let him take you guys away from me too…"

"We'll figure something out…" Reid stated as he pulled his sister in to a hug.

Rylie smiled feeling her brother's warm embrace, "I think this is the most we've hugged and talked in about 17 years…" She stated calmly.

"To bad its under not so great circumstances…" Reid stated with a sigh. He felt his pocket vibrating wildly and looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" Rylie asked seeing her brother's contemplating face.

"Regina…" Reid stated.

"Well, go on… answer it…" She urged pushing the phone towards her brother.

Reid answered the phone, getting up from his spot on the couch and walking in to the other room. She smiled watching him blush at something as he explained to her what happened. Rylie sat back in the chair she grabbed one of the many books lying around and began to read it.

Tyler appeared out of thin air, standing right in front of his girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see her, and figured using a bit to get to her quicker wouldn't hurt. He cleared his throat interrupting her reading, she put the book down and looked up to, expecting to see Reid but was instead greeted with the handsome face of her boyfriend.

"Tyler!" She jumped off of the couch and launched herself in to his arms. She kissed him hard on the lips and pulled away the happy smile never leaving her face.

"How are you?" He asked holding her in his arms; it felt so natural and so right.

"I've been better," She retorted sadly. "I missed you," She stated hugging him closely again.

"I missed you too," He stated giving her a squeeze as they sat down on the couch together. "I'm sorry about your mom," He started off but she interrupted him.

"It's ok," She stated forcing a smile.

"You know if you ever need to talk," He stated grabbing her hand in his. "I'm always here for you." He smiled at her.

"I know, thank you Tyler…" She smiled at him warmly.

"What's this?" Tyler asked looking at the book she had been reading.

"This…" She held up the book. "This might just save us…" She stated with a large smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I was reading and found this chapter, it explained dreams like I've been having, and they're like an alternate reality." She stated. "I'm dreaming, but it's pretty much happening in real life." She started to explain to Tyler just as Reid walked in.

"Tyler? Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked as Tyler stood up and they did their little manly hug, hand shake thing.

"Came by to see you guys, Rylie was just telling me about this book…" Tyler stated as he held up the book.

"So like I was saying," She playfully glared up at Reid. "It's an alternate reality. So if I die in this dream reality, then I'd die in real life, just like I got pregnant…" She shuttered at the thought. "So what I was thinking…"

"Since Chase won't be a man and come to us here…" Tyler started.

"We should go to him, there…" Reid finished.

"Bingo…" Rylie stated with a triumphant smile.

"You know, this just might work…" Tyler nodded his head.

"That would be great, but we'd need all of us…" Reid stated looking over at Rylie.

"Pogue ascends on Friday morning," Rylie stated looking over at her brother and boyfriend. "We could do it Friday night, or early Saturday Morning…" She stated looking over at them.

"I'll call Caleb and Pogue, and have them meet us over here…" Reid stated leaving his sister and Tyler alone.

"What are we going to do if this doesn't work?" Tyler asked setting the book on the table in front of them.

"Don't be so pessimistic Tyler; it is going to work…" Rylie stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I have faith in you guys…" She smiled taking his hand in hers. "And I know that everything is going to work out for the best," She smiled at him.

"And this is why you're my girlfriend." He stated taking her in to his arms and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Reid hung up with Pogue after he spoke with Caleb, just as he was walking back in to the room his phone began to ring again. He looked at the caller ID and an unfamiliar number popped up.

"Hello?" Reid answered the phone skeptically.

"Reid Garwin?" An older man's voice boomed in to his ear.

"This is he," Reid stated leaning against the door frame. "Who is this?"

"This is Derrick Yetman, the photographer you met a few weeks ago… I work with your mother…" The man's voice stated.

"What the hell do you want?' Reid asked coldly at the mention of his mother.

"I haven't been able to reach your mother and she was supposed to meet me yesterday for lunch, do you know where she might be?" The man asked.

Reid's fist balled up as he stared at the phone in disbelief, "She dead… do you hear that… my mother is fucking dead!" Reid screamed in to the phone.

Rylie heard Reid's outburst and jumped off of the couch, she and Tyler made their way over to him seeing him sliding down to the ground. Tears were streaming out of his face, his cell phone in several different pieces on the slated ground in front of them.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Rylie asked kneeling down next to her brother.

"That asshole…" Reid sighed resting his head back.

Tyler stood back in shock; he had never seen Reid cry before, not even when his father died. Tyler let the two siblings talk quietly as he waited in the living room uncomfortably waiting for Caleb and Pogue to arrive.

Ten minutes later Caleb and Pogue were walking through the front door just as Rylie was getting Reid to come out of the kitchen. Unfortunately she was unable to get him to come out with out the bottle of Jack he had uncovered from under the kitchen counter.

"Reid, what's going on?" Caleb asked.

Reid smirked at him chugging down a few more ounces of the straight whiskey, "I'm drinking away my sorrows, what the hell does it look like?" He asked bitterly.

"Did you call us here just to watch you get drunk, because if so… I have better things to do than…" Caleb was cut off when Reid got in his face; fierce blue eyes beating in to dark brown ones.

"No that's not why I asked you here, oh fearless leader," Reid spat at him.

"Reid, come sit down," Rylie instructed ushering him to the couch.

"We kind of came up with an idea…" Tyler stated looking up at Pogue and Caleb.

"Kinda?" Pogue asked.

"Well, we don't have all the details worked out; but we figured we'd get your input…" Tyler stated as Reid threw back another swig of the amber liquid.

Caleb stood there waiting for someone to explain their great idea to him; but no one was saying anything. Tyler was trying to pry the bottle of liquor out of his friend's hand and Rylie was staring up at the two older boys. Caleb cleared his throat.

"Oh right," Rylie laughed shortly. "Well I was reading this book, and I found out that it's really not dreams that I'm having. Chase is putting us in some alternate reality." She started and Caleb simply nodded as Pogue took a seat on the love seat. "Pretty much if I die there, I die in real life… yadda yadda…" She rolled her eyes. "So what I was thinking," She stopped to look at Tyler who was still fighting with Reid.

"Reid, seriously, give it a rest man…" Tyler stated finally succeeding in taking the alcohol from his best friend.

"Anyway, so like I was saying…" Rylie continued. "Since that jerk won't show his face here…" She trailed off hoping they would catch on. Pogue was staring with a blank look on his face, a pensive look adorning the eldest member's face.

"We can go there," Tyler finished for her.

"Thank you Tyler…" She sighed staring over at the two older boys. "So much for older and wiser…" She shook her head. "So, we can bind his powers there…" She told him. "And Caleb will be able to reverse his curse…"

"Sounds like a feasible plan," Caleb nodded his head after hearing what they had to say.

"It's going to work," Reid stated lazily sitting up and snatching the Jack Daniels bottle from Tyler's grasp. "Or I'm going to kill that son of a bitch in this alternate reality…" He stated glaring over at Pogue and Caleb.

"So we just have to get this whole binding thing down…" Pogue stated looking over the open books on the table.

"When are we going to do this?" Caleb asked.

"Saturday morning?" Rylie asked, "Pogue ascends Friday, there should be enough power between the four of you to do it…together." She smiled at Tyler and her brother.

"Alright, I think that sounds like a good plan…" Pogue nodded his head in agreement, happy at the announcement of his forth coming birthday..

"How do we do this binding thing?" Caleb asked picking up the book she had been reading from.

"There are two ways," Rylie answered him.

Reid got up with his bottle of Jack Daniels and continued swigging it down as his sister read off the two different ways to bind powers. Everything she was saying was going in one ear and out the other. His mind began racing, thinking of all the things that he and his sister had been through; the death of their father, his powers, his addiction, her love life, his arguments with their mother, his sister becoming pregnant, their mother dying at the hands of the fifth bloodline.

Pregnant. He couldn't believe that his seventeen year old sister was pregnant, the thought was quite disturbing. He began toying with this fact in his head, and then something shot in to his head that he hadn't thought of.

"Abortion." He blurted out in a drunk spew.

"Excuse me?" Rylie turned sharply in her seat looking over at her brother.

"Abortion, you could get an abortion…" Reid stated as if he was the most brilliant man on earth.

"No," Rylie stated flatly; looking at her brother as if he was the devil himself.

"Why not, my baby sister is not about to have a child, let alone the child of some psychopath…" Reid stated in a rushed tone.

"First of all, you must not know me that well Reid Garwin…" She huffed as the three other Sons remained silent. "Secondly, if we bind his powers Saturday there will be nothing to worry about, this baby will be gone and so will Chase… or at least his powers…"

"What if it doesn't work?" Reid asked looking over at her.

"Since when did you become a skeptic? You're the one that said this is going to work…" Tyler asked looking up at his best friend.

"It's going to work." Rylie stated pointedly.

"Whatever you say little sister…" Reid stated chugging down another few ounces of the burning liquid.

"So that's all we have to do?" Caleb asked looking over the book.

"That's what it says…" She stated looking at Caleb.

"I think we can do this," Pogue stated as he stood up stretching his limbs. "It'll be nice to have this freak out of our hair soon…" He smirked over at the couple on the couch.

"Alright, so will you be at school tomorrow?" Caleb asked looking over at Rylie and half glancing at Reid.

"Yeah, I can't really afford to miss much more…" She stated with a small smile.

"Alright, so we can talk more over lunch tomorrow…" He stated with a small smile.

"And Friday night is my birthday, party at the Parry residence…" Pogue insisted.

"That's not fair," Rylie pouted glaring over at him. "I can't drink in my… condition…" She whined.

"You never needed alcohol to have fun at Nicky's did you?" Caleb asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't drink, how about that?" Tyler asked looking over at her.

"Promise?" She asked playfully.

"I promise…" He nodded.

"Fine…" She crossed her arms over her chest and made a 'hmph' sound.

"I expect you all to be there, and ready to party…" Pogue stated trying to lighten up the mood.

"C'mon man, I believe someone has some Trigonometry that he needs to do so he doesn't get kicked off the swim team…" Caleb stated putting his arm around his best friend.

"Gag me now," Pogue pretended to choke, making Rylie laugh at their antics.

"Do you need some help?" Rylie asked.

"You're good in Trig?" Pogue asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Rylie smirked looking at her friends. "I'm a whiz in math,"

"He can use all the help he can get…" Caleb nodded his head.

"Alright, Tyler, would you mind…" She glanced back at her brother who was drunkenly looking around the living room, like it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. "Babysitting?" She questioned.

"Sure," Tyler laughed as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Rylie waved goodbye to her brother and walked out of the house with Pogue and Caleb. Tyler sat back in to the couch and relaxed glancing back to see Reid putting on a mask that looked as though had to be five times the teens real age.

"You're going to break something," Tyler muttered covering his face.

"What does it matter?" Reid asked as he grabbed something and dropped it on the ground; Tyler heard it shatter in to a million different pieces. He turned around quickly to see a very expensive vase on the ground in oblivion.

"Reid!" Tyler sighed and got off of the couch, taking the Jack from his best friend's grasp, the blonde boy went limp at the knees and Tyler caught him expertly in his free hand. He had done this one too many times.

He placed the bottle of Jack on a nearby end table and hoisted Reid up, putting Reid's limp pale arm around his shoulders, half carrying and half dragging him in to the kitchen. Tyler sat him down at the large bar; Reid rested his head against the cold granite counter tops as Tyler shuffled around looking for Reid's remedy.

A pot of strong, black coffee, with just a hint of sugar. It was his cure for being drunk, and avoiding any sort of hangover in the morning. Tyler leaned against the counter watching his friend lay lazily on the counter top, hiccupping every few seconds.

"So did you really come to help Pogue with his Trigonometry?" Caleb asked glancing back in his review mirror at the blonde in his backseat.

"Yes and no…" She smiled at Pogue who was looking back at her expectantly.

"Care to explain?" Pogue asked turning back in his seat.

"Well I know you can use the help, and I am a whiz at math…" She stated truthfully. "However, I think I needed to leave Reid with Tyler for awhile, he needs someone who can snap him back in to reality. Who better to do that than his best friend, right?"

"Tyler, snap Reid in to reality… yeah right…" Pogue laughed.

Rylie's brow furrowed looking up at the two older boys, "What do you mean by that?"

"Tyler is always at Reid's beck and call, his right hand man…" Pogue started to explain.

"Oh you mean he's Reid's version of you to Caleb?" Rylie asked smartly.

Pogue's mouth fell open as Caleb tried to contain his laughter. He smirked over at his best friend and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds about right," Caleb mused.

"I am not at your beck and call…." Pogue pouted.

"Call Reid and Tyler…" Caleb stated nonchalantly.

Pogue pulled out his phone and was pressing the speed dial to call Tyler's phone when he stopped, and scowled at them. Caleb and Rylie burst in to a fit of laughter proving their point to a tee.

"Exactly," Rylie laughed shaking her head.

"C'mon I've grown out of it a lot though. I suppose I did use to be like Tyler, when we were more his age…" Pogue stated.

"He's a whole 7 months younger than you, oooh…" Rylie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Besides if it wasn't for Tyler, Reid probably wouldn't be alive. He would have had his butt kicked by every person at Nicky's and then some…" She smirked. "He keeps Reid as level headed as possible… something I never seemed to master…"

"I guess you're right…" Pogue finally gave in.

"Don't ever argue with a Garwin, we always find a way to win…" She smirked looking up at him.

"Any other reasons?" Caleb asked suspiciously.

"Could it hurt to spend a little extra time with my other two favorite Sons of Ipswich?" She asked innocently.

"Sure," Caleb and Pogue stated simultaneously.

Tyler put the cup of steaming hot java down in front of his best friend; Reid barely lifted his head up to take a whiff of the superb smell. He grabbed the porcelain handle and brought the cup to his lips, taking a small sip at first, letting his mouth get use to the scalding hot liquid. He opened his blood shot eyes and stared over at his best friend, he was holding a similar cup, however the liquid inside was a soft brown, mocha like color. Milk and two sugars; was how Tyler Simms enjoyed his coffee.

"Thanks baby boy," Reid muttered taking a long gulp of the burning coffee.

"You're welcome; do you care to talk about it?" Tyler asked leaning against the stove, which was next to the coffee pot.

"About what?" Reid asked harshly.

"Anything, I'm your best friend Reid… you should be able to talk to me…" Tyler stated crossing an arm over his chest and bringing the cup to his lips.

"What do you want to hear first Dr. Tyler?" Reid asked blankly. "How I hate that my mother died? How much it traumatized me?" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes it's good to talk about it…" Tyler stated.

"You want me to talk to you like I'm some fucking fruitcake?" Reid asked bitterly. "God Tyler, sometimes you act like such a bitch…" He groaned rubbing his forehead. "Are you sure dating my sister isn't just some cover up for your undying devotion to moi?"

Tyler's face distorted in to a very disgruntle look as he walked from the stove to the edge of the bar, "Just because I'm in touch with my emotions doesn't make me gay, Reid." He flashed him a short scowl. "Maybe if you were in touch with yours you wouldn't be such an ass," He snarled back.

"Maybe if I was in touch with my emotions I'd actually date a girl rather than just fuck her and leave her…" Reid mumbled taking another sip of his coffee.

"And here I thought you had already done that," Tyler stated dully.

"Excuse me?" Reid asked looking up at his best friend sharply.

"Regina." Tyler stated looking at his friend as though he'd lost his mind. "What'd you do? Drink yourself stupid?" He asked.

"Regina," Reid's eyes lit up a bit at the sound of her name.

"Are you going to be nice now?" Tyler asked looking over at Reid pointedly.

"I'm always nice, baby boy…" Reid smirked at him.

"Whatever you say, you just tell me when you want to talk about it…" Tyler stated, pushing off of the counter, and walking away. Reid bit his lip nervously, he didn't want his best friend to leave, and he really didn't want to be alone at this point.

"Ty, wait…" Reid called after him; Tyler stopped in the door way of the kitchen and turned to him.

"Yes?" Tyler asked a small smile on his lips. Reid glared at him shortly.

"I'll talk if you take that shit-eating grin off of your face…" He growled.

"Oh my god, Pogue… how did you even get in to Trigonometry?" Rylie asked reviewing his homework he just handed her. They were sitting in the middle of her dorm room busying themselves with Pogue's work.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Caleb stated taking a bite out of the red apple he had confiscated from Rylie's mini fridge.

"It's like you looked up all the answer's for the odd numbers, and then pretended to know what you were doing on the even numbers…" She stated looking through his work. Pogue's face flushed with slight embarrassment, Rylie's face dropped down in shock. "You didn't."

"He did…" Caleb stated reading his best friend like a book.

"Pogue, your last name is not going to get you through College…" Rylie stated glancing up at the older boy, whose light brown hair was falling in his face.

"How about my good looks?" Pogue asked popping his head up with an irresistible smile.

"Not even close, buddy…" She laughed handing him his work again. "Now, do it over…" She stated shaking her head.

"We're going to be here all night at this rate…" Caleb sighed and turned over on her bed.

"I don't know Sarah and Kate might get a little suspicious…" Rylie smirked crawling over to the fridge to get out another apple; she tossed one to Pogue who looked at it as though it were a foreign object. "It's good brain food!" She insisted.

"Tyler would kick our asses…" Caleb joked.

"My ass, he'd try and kick my ass and just glare at you…" Pogue corrected the older boy.

"Between him and Reid…" Rylie laughed.

"Reid was so pissed off when he found out about you kissing Ry…" Caleb laughed looking over at Pogue.

"What?" Rylie's eyes grew wide. "You told him?" She glared at Pogue.

"It was more of Caleb and Tyler…" Pogue stated with a lazy shrug adjusting his hazel eyes on her for a brief moment before scribbling something on his paper.

"Caleb!" Rylie reached up and smacked the older boy in the arm.

"What, it was quite humorous at the time…" Caleb shrugged taking another huge bite out of the apple.

"God, be glad we didn't tell him about that time I dared Caleb to kiss you," Pogue smirked naughtily up at her.

"My god, don't remind me…" Rylie stated hiding her face as she fell back on to the carpeted floor.

"Hey kissing me is not that gross!" Caleb defended himself. "I'm a pretty damn good kisser, thank you very much…"

"Just keep telling yourself that Danvers…" Pogue laughed.

"Man, Tyler doesn't even know about that, so keep your big mouths shut…" Rylie scoffed shaking her head. "Then he'd really be ready to kill both of you…"

"That would be interesting to see," Caleb joked as he tossed the core of the apple in her trash can, shooting his arms up in victory.

"Whatever, you're making me sound like some cheap skank…" Rylie sighed, as Pogue glared in to the book in front of him.

"We would never do such a thing…" Caleb shook his head.

"To your face, anyway…" Pogue shrugged grinning up at her.

"Shut up and do your homework," Rylie glared at him and snatching the pillow from under Caleb and throwing it at Pogue's head.

The next day the group met up in the hallway talking casually, Kate and Sarah came bounding over hug grins on their faces. Kate wrapped her arms around Pogue and Sarah found her way under Caleb's arm.

"So did you finish your homework last night, babe?" Kate asked glancing up at him.

"Yes, I had some great help too…" Pogue stated smirking at a tired Caleb and Rylie.

"I thought you were never going to finish…" Rylie groaned, but a faint smile appeared on her lips when Tyler's arms wrapped around her slim waist. "I swear we were up until midnight doing that stupid work…"

"While I babysitted your brother… geez…." Tyler sighed shaking his head.

"I did not need babysitting!" Reid stated leaning against the lockers lazily.

"You always need babysitting…" Rylie corrected him.

"Whatever, I think we should get to class…" Reid stated as he grabbed his things from the top of the lockers.

"I think I just had a heart attack…" Tyler gasped grabbing his chest playfully.

"Shut it, baby boy…" Reid retorted as he walked to class while the group watched him carefully.

"What's up with him?" Kate asked cautiously.

"He had an emotional break down last night…" Tyler explained awkwardly. "I have been Reid's best friend for as long as I can remember, and I have never… ever seen him like… _that_…"

"He's been holding it all in…" Rylie stated sadly. "That's why I left him with you, if there is one person to get it out of him… it's you Ty…" She smiled up at him shortly.

"Oh my god you two are worse than Caleb and Sarah…" Pogue groaned rolling his eyes, the two couples all glared at him as he pushed Kate to walk towards class.

"Whatever," Sarah laughed as the two couples followed behind them closely heading in the same direction.

The school day went by swiftly, and the group was regrouped in Tyler and Reid's room, going over their plan one last time. They had decided to do it later Saturday morning, so the guys would have time to recuperate from their drinking the night previous.

Rylie was sprawled out on Tyler's bed casually flipping through the book on binding while playing with Tyler's hair; the guys talked in detail what they could do to keep Chase from escaping. Rylie thought about a place the guys were familiar with, that would be an easy environment to control and she popped her head in to the conversation.

"Marblehead…" She butted in.

Tyler sat straight up; he was relaxing against the foot of his bed, while her fingers roamed through his hair, "What about Marblehead?" He asked, knowing that the Garwin's had a tendency to just blurt things out.

"The alternate reality, you guys are talking about a place we can all go, that we're familiar with. What better place than Marblehead?" She asked.

"It'd be dangerous…" Caleb retorted in an authoritative voice.

"But he wouldn't expect it…" Tyler quipped looking over at Reid and Pogue.

"He's got a point; he would expect us to do it somewhere safe… like one of the Manors, or Colony houses…" Pogue stated thoughtfully.

Everyone agreed and they started planning out what they would be doing, once the plan was set in stone, and they had a back up plan conjured up just incase the first attempt failed. Rylie threw the book to the side, her eyes tired from reading.

"Well, Pogue…" She looked at the digital clock on the night stand. "In 5 hours you will be eighteen…" She smirked glancing at the numbers on the digital clock, it read 10:17 PM.

"Why did my mom have to have me at 3 in the morning?" Pogue questioned as he groaned miserably. "Does it hurt?" He asked looking over at Caleb. Caleb glanced over at him, his dark eyes brooding slightly for the right answer. "Tell me the truth,"

"Like hell…" Caleb nodded his head simply.

"Great," Pogue groaned again. "Well, I'm going out to the old Colony House, I heard it can be a bit destructive…" He stated looking over at Caleb.

"I was in a beat old barn, battling for my life… there was a lot of destruction going on…" Caleb chuckled shortly.

"I'm hungry…" Rylie stated out of the blue.

"Rylie we just ate dinner like 2 hours ago…" Reid stated looking up at his sister.

"So?" Rylie asked glancing over at her brother.

"People are going to start thinking you're pregnant…" Pogue commented as he pulled himself off of the floor.

"I am, retard…" She glared at him as she sat up on Tyler's bed.

Tyler pouted as her fingers stopped raking through his hair, he turned to look at her, "Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked casually.

"Yes," She nodded with a smile on her pink lips.

"What's open at 10 o'clock on a Thursday?" He asked.

"Mickey D's…" She answered placing her feet on the carpeted ground.

"C'mon…" He pushed himself up off of the floor and looked around. "Anyone else hungry?"

Everyone mumbled an answer, and Tyler scribbled down the few things they wanted. He glanced over at Reid and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure, YOU'RE not pregnant?" He asked looking down at the small piece of paper in his hand. It indicated that Reid wanted a medium fry and a strawberry sundae.

"We'd be rich if that were true…" Pogue laughed sitting on Reid's bed.

"We already are rich…" Reid groaned rolling his eyes at Pogue and his lack of intelligence.

"Whatever," Pogue laughed sitting back on the bed his palms flat against the bedspread.

Tyler shook his head as he left with Rylie, leaving Reid with Caleb and Pogue. Reid shifted uncomfortably under their gaze; they were both staring at him trying to get a read off of the younger boy.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" He asked turning away from the two older boys.

"You know we're always here if you need to talk," Caleb offered.

"Don't get sentimental with me Danvers," Reid rolled his eyes dramatically turning back to the two boys. "Tyler can barely pull it off, what makes you any different?" He snorted.

"We're all friends Reid; we're just letting you know we're here for you…" Pogue stated as he rested back on his friend's bed.

Reid sighed and shook his head, "I appreciate it guys really, but I think I had enough 'sharing my emotions' yesterday… and that was too much in itself…" He stated casually.

"Alright," Caleb retorted understanding. "We just wanted to put it out there on the table…" Caleb stated. "We can all sympathize one way or another..." Caleb stated.

Reid cringed at what he just said; he felt an urge to say something slick back to him, but decided against it. They filled the room with some small talk until Tyler and Rylie arrived back at the dorm. They passed out the food that they ordered and sat down munching on their food, chatting carelessly about anything that came up.

It was nearing 1 o'clock and they decided it was time to head back, at least for Caleb and Pogue. Everyone gave Pogue comforting hugs, telling him to call them if he needed anything in the morning. Pogue simply nodded his head and thanked everyone leaving on his yellow Ducati.

Caleb followed him out to the Parry barn that night, making sure he didn't need his help, after Pogue reassured him everything was fine, Caleb left. Reid said goodnight to his sister, as Tyler walked her to her room.

"You know," Tyler started stopping in front of her door room.

"What?" She asked casually looking up in to his bright blue eyes.

"After this is all over…" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips; she nodded simply waiting for him to continue. "I'm going to take you out… some place really nice…"

"Tyler you don't have to do anything like that, everything being back to normal will be good enough for me…" She smiled up at him.

"But I am, without any distractions, none of the guys… just us…" He smiled leaning down towards her.

"Sounds fantastic…" She kissed him goodnight and slipped in to her room.

Pogue walked around the old Parry barn, it had been awhile since he had last been there, he was probably 14 or 15 the last time they had ventured out this far. The Parry's old colony home was a few miles up the road from the Putnam barn and the Danvers colony home, so they hardly ever went back this way.

He kicked at a few rocks that cluttered his path around the barn for the umpteenth time. It was nearing 2:45 AM and he could feel the knots in his stomach getting larger with nerves and anticipation.

The clouds were rolling in, dark heavy set clouds sure to bring more rain upon Ipswich. Pogue looked up seeing the clouds begin to part; the time was now 3:00 AM. Seventeen minutes and he would be fully ascended, hoping to not fall in to the temptation of the Power.

Pogue found himself at the back of the barn, looking out at the large lake that casted down towards the main roads of Ipswich. The large unattended trees hid him from the public, and any spectacle that may be taking place in the next few minutes.

The minutes seemed to pass like hours, until the alarm on his watch began to tick furiously. He looked up in to the sky and saw a large bolt of what looked to be lightening heading his way. He closed his eyes as the pain and power surged throughout his lean body.

It was so forceful it lifted him off of his feet; his head thrashed back as the energy ran deep in to his veins. His arms outstretched, his hair hanging shabbily around his shoulders; making him resemble Jesus on the cross.

The time changed abruptly, 3:18 AM, the bolt of energy disappeared and Pogue fell to the ground in a large heap. He shook his head and held himself unsteadily up, pushing his hair out of his face he looked up to see the clouds rolling towards the inner parts of his hometown. His cell phone began to ring violently, he looked up his eyes pitch black as the phone levitated in front of him, showing Caleb's picture as the called id.

Relaxing, his eyes returned to their normal hazel color and the phone dropped in to the palm of his hand, he picked up the phone as he collected himself lazily off of the ground. The voice of his best friend flooding his ears, holding the slim piece of technology away from him he shook his head.

"Chill out Caleb," He retorted. "Yeah man, I'm fine… I'm on my way home now…" He stopped as he walked towards the front of the barn, his legs wobbling slightly under the pressure of his body. "Yes I'm sure I'm fine to drive… I'll see you tomorrow…" He stated before hanging up the phone and gaining composure of himself.

Pogue hoped on to his bike and took off to his apartment, he was staying home tomorrow to rest from the ascension and get ready for his party. However, he felt odd staying in the large house by himself so the apartment was always the best option for him.

* * *

**Please Remember to R&R!**


	19. Don't Let Me Go

**Thank you all again for such great reviews! I really do appreciate them all. So this is the second to last chapter. Number 20 will be the end... I'm toying with it now so it should be up somtime this week... yay! And then I might, if I have inspiration and a storyline... Imight do a sequel. But who knows?**

Thank you again to all of you, you're the best!

**

* * *

**_**Don't let me go**_

Friday at school was quite boring for the group, although the buzz about Pogue's birthday party was surely taking off like a wild fire. There was lots of talk about why he wasn't at school, but the reasons were either quite dull or quite atrocious.

Rylie sat dully in study hall her head resting on the mahogany of the tables as Caleb gazed straight forward completely bored out of his mind. Rylie lifted her head up and ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook. She crumbled it up and threw it at Caleb, hitting him square in the nose.

He looked up to see her smirking at him and nodding her head to the piece of paper that was now adorning his lap. Caleb looked up at her oddly and unraveled the piece of paper.

_Let's get out of here. 3 Ry_

The note read, Caleb looked at her with a disapproving look and scribbled something back on the paper, crumbled it up and tossed it back at her. She caught it and carefully unwrapped the note, not seeing the older boy grabbing his things.

_Race you to the door! - Cale_

She looked up to see the older boy already halfway to the door of the library. She gawked at him and grabbed her things rushing towards the front door, she saw his eyes turn black and he made it to the door at a very unlikely speed. Her mouth dropped a few inches lower staring at him in shock.

"Caleb William Danvers…" She scolded him.

"What?" He asked innocently as the two headed to their lockers, his voice echoed in the empty halls of Spencer Academy.

"You used! You cheater…" She accused.

"Me?" Caleb asked in shock, a playful grin on his face. "I would never!"

"Liar!" She warned opening her locker with ease.

"You caught me," He sighed dramatically.

"Cute Danvers, real cute." She smirked grabbing her backpack and filling it with her homework for the weekend, not that any of it was going to get done until Sunday night or Monday morning.

"C'mon, I sent a text to Sarah and Kate and they're meeting us by the Mustang…" He stated with a grin.

"What about Reid and Tyler?" Rylie asked cautiously.

"They have Government Law, they're not getting out of that anytime soon," Caleb rolled his eyes swinging the keys to his silver Mustang on his index finger.

Rylie simply nodded her head and followed Caleb out to his car; no doubt about it, the beautiful blonde and the buxom brunette were standing against the sleek silver Mustang looking like a million bucks. The two girls enveloped Rylie in a large hug as the three of them opted to sit in the backseat together, leaving Caleb in the driver's seat, up front all alone.

"Thanks babe, you really make me feel loved…" He cooed to Sarah who sat behind him.

"Its ok honey, you know you love me…" She smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder, the two girls began to talk about a mile a minute talking about what they were going to wear to Pogue's party.

"I bought this great outfit for tonight, just for his birthday!" Kate squealed with delight as Caleb brought the girls to the dorm to grab their things and head back to his house to get ready.

"Do we even want to see it?" Rylie teased.

"It's not like that," Scoffed slapping Rylie on the knee playfully.

"Sure it's not…" Sarah stated with a laugh.

Kate smiled at them mischievously. "That's his actual birthday present!" She squealed, Caleb rolled his eyes and followed them to their dorm rooms.

"Make it quick girls," Caleb stated as he swung the keys around his index finger casually.

"Yes oh fearless leader…" Rylie stated mocking her brother's words from the night before. Caleb glared at her as she disappeared around the corner.

Minutes later she rejoined Caleb, Kate and Sarah outside of their dorm room. She was about to say something sarcastic to Caleb when her cell phone started ringing to the sound of "Twisted Transistor" by Korn.

"Hey Reid," She answered rolling her eyes following Caleb, Sarah and Kate out to the parking lot. "I left early with Cale, Sarah and Kate…" She answered his question. Kate slowed down to walk side by side with her, as Sarah and Caleb started to talk a little more intimately. "Jerk, yeah we're going to Caleb's to get ready… you can meet us there if you want?" She suggested. "Ok, bye…"

She hung up and rolled her eyes, "He loves you," Kate stated simply slinging her arm around Rylie's shoulders.

"Ah, I know… unfortunately for me…" She sighed playfully.

"So, we haven't had a lot of time to talk to one another… since… well everything has happened…" Kate stated.

"I know, it feels like ages since we've been able to sit down over a cup of coffee like we used to…" She smirked shaking her head.

"How have you been?" Kate asked casually holding the bag of clothes and presents closer to her chest.

"I've been ok, given the circumstances…" She stated softly.

"I definitely understand," Kate stated as they got in to the silver Mustang. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Rylie smiled at her as Sarah slid in to the front seat with Caleb.

"Do you think Pogue would have told me about… _them_… if I hadn't gotten sick?" She asked him.

Rylie looked at Caleb in the rearview mirror and then back at Kate, biting her lip. "I think he was waiting for the right time to tell you. Like I said to Sarah, it's not something that you can just come out and say… you know?" She explained carefully. "I believe he would have told you, eventually… especially since he was ascending soon."

Kate gave her an appreciative smile and nodded her head in understanding. She ran a hand through her long hair and Sarah turned in her seat giving her a sympathetic smile. The ride to Caleb's was quite and peaceful, but not in an awkward way.

They got out and the girls decided to help one another get ready, doing each other hair and make up and picking out their perfect outfits of the clothes they had selected to bring along. Within an hour and a half they were ready to go to Pogue's house.

"Put those in here, we're going to be using them later…" Kate stated pointing to the four outfits that laid across the spare bed.

"Great, I thought you would forget about that…" Sarah whined stuffing the four outfits in a bag and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Alright, time for our grand entrance…" Rylie smirked glancing over at the two other girls.

The girls were walking downstairs, in a straight line looking like a million bucks. Sarah was to the far right wearing a low cut yellow halter top, a light blue short jean skirt, and matching yellow heels. Her hair was down in wavy giving her naturally thin hair a lot of body. Kate was to the far left wearing a pair of black Bermuda style dress shorts with a low cut spaghetti strap shirt in a deep peach color, and matching sparkly, strappy peach heels. Rylie's slim figure was adorned by a pair of form fitting black jeans and a green and blue designed tube top and matching green heels.

Caleb stood at the bottom of the stairs looking from one girl to the other, "Oh wow…" He stated laughing to himself. "So do I get to take all three of you home tonight?" he asked jokingly.

"Fight off Pogue and we'll see…" Kate retorted back in a joking manor as the front door opened and three figures stepped in to the house.

"Well damn Danvers, where have you been keeping those three beautiful ladies locked up?" Reid's voice came from behind him. Caleb turned around and smirked. Regina who was standing next to him slapped his arm playfully. "You know you're beautiful babe…" He sweet talked his way out of trouble.

That night Regina had opted for a knee length black skirt and a wrap around silver halter and matching heels. Reid was dressed to impress in a pair of black slacks and a button up blue shirt, his normal black hoodie, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and infamous black fingerless gloves.

"I'm keeping them for myself…" Caleb stated as the three girls joined him in the living room, the three newcomers walking towards them. Tyler laughed and shook his head.

"We'll see about that," He stated casually. Tyler was dressed in a pair of dark blue jean pants that were slightly faded down the front and a white button up shirt with silver stripes riding vertically up his torso.

"Alright," Caleb looked at his ringing phone and a smirk graced his lips as he answered. "Hey birthday boy," He stated in a playful tone.

"Hey man, y'all headed over or what?" He questioned.

"Yeah man, we're leaving now…" Caleb stated as the girls grabbed their respective dates, Kate linking arms with Sarah as she waited impatiently for Caleb to get off of the phone.

"We'll see you there," Tyler stated as he escorted Rylie to the black Hummer outside.

Rylie climbed in to the backseat with Regina and smiled as Regina gushed about how good she looked tonight. Rylie smirked and gave her a curt thank you, still a bit uncomfortable about what the rest of the night would bring.

They arrived at the Parry Manor and everyone was starting to pile in to the house, the set up was outrageous, and they found Pogue at the bar chatting with Greg, one of the boys from the swim team.

"Hey Rylie, can I get you a drink?" Greg asked suggestively.

Rylie looked up at the handsome boy and put on a childish smirk, "Actually I'm not drinking tonight…" She stated simply. "Thanks though," She turned to Regina and Reid who were talking to Pogue, Tyler had gone in the kitchen to find her a soda or water.

"What's the fun in that?" Greg asked handing her a drink from the bar.

"Are you friends with Aaron or something?" She asked giving him a cold look.

"Not really, why?" Greg asked confused, she pushed the drink back at him.

"Because you, much like him, must not understand the meaning of no…" She groaned turning back to her brother and his date.

"I believe it was just last week that you were rubbing all over me…" Greg stated as he grabbed her arm to make her look up at him.

"Last week I was dating Tyler," She stated as the younger boy came over with a bottle of water in hand, and a pensive look on his face.

"Is there a problem here?" Tyler asked casually.

Greg let go of Rylie's arm and smirked at Tyler, "No man, no problem…" He stated turning away from the couple.

"Are all men assholes when you turn them down?" She asked giving him a thankful kiss on the cheek.

Tyler looked at her and smirked, "Most of them…" He laughed as she took a swig of the water.

"What are you standing around for, lets get this party started!" Caleb's loud voice interrupted everyone as he came in with Sarah and Kate on his arms.

"Hey beautiful!" Pogue exclaimed grabbing his girlfriend in to a tight hug and kiss.

"Happy birthday baby!" She squealed excitedly. "How do you feel?"

"Great, even better now!" He stated coolly as the group dragged them out to the middle of the make shift dance floor.

The group seemed to be entranced by the rough techno beats coming from the turn tables the DJ was currently spinning. Rylie was dancing expertly, Tyler stood in front of her matching her moves with his own, Sarah was behind her and Caleb in front of Sarah. Reid, Regina, Kate and Pogue were all dancing around them.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time as the DJ came on saying that there was a surprise for Mr. Parry. The four girls excitedly disappeared away from the four boys and giddily ran towards the DJ booth.

"Stall him for like five more minutes…" Kate told the DJ who nodded, as the girls disappeared in to the other room.

The crowd circled around the birthday boy, and Pogue smiled happily waiting for his surprise. Kate, Sarah, Rylie and Regina were in the kitchen running around like chicken's with their heads cut off.

"I can't believe you talked us in to this…" Rylie stated as she wiggled her way in to the piece of clothing she was supposed to wear.

"How did I get put up to this?" Regina asked adjusting the fishnet hose on her legs.

"Because you're kinda dating Reid…" Kate stated triumphantly looking at her friends.

"Kinda?" Sarah asked adjusting the strapless corset she was donning. "You mean she is…"

"It's not official…" Rylie stated sighing as she zipped up the front of the corset she was wearing.

"Remind me to never let me say 'Ok' to doing Kate a favor for her boyfriend's birthday…" Regina mused as she strapped on a studded belt.

"Are you done complaining yet?" Kate asked shortly before looking at the girls with a proud smile. "Damn, we're hot…" She retorted.

"I don't feel hot… I feel like a fat cow…" Rylie muttered.

Sarah smacked her bare arm and Rylie winced, "Didn't we have this conversation before?" She asked.

"Yes," She groaned. Rylie went to the door of the kitchen and got someone's attention, she whispered something to the person who had responded and some music started.

They could hear the DJ instruct the four Sons of Ipswich to stand in the middle of the man made circle. The four brothers did as they were told standing with Pogue in the middle, Caleb to his right, Reid and Tyler to his left.

The kitchen door pushed open as Kate lead the other three girls in to the room, the teens around them gawking and parting like the Red Sea as the beginning cords of "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls started playing.

The four girls grabbed everyone's attention in almost identical outfits. Kate wore a pair of very short hot pants, and a hunter green corset top, fishnet hose and black stilettos. Following closely behind her were the two blonds, Sarah wore a pair of short hot pants like Kate, and a deep red corset the rest of her outfit matching Kate's to a tee. Rylie was next to her in the same outfit and a dark blue corset top, but black laced fingerless gloves covered her hands. Regina brought up the rear in an all black matching outfit and a black and silver studded belt around her mid section.

The girls walked over to their selective boyfriend, singing along to the song, each of them put their right hand on the four boys left shoulder and slid down dancing seductively to the ground before coming back up and walking around the boys. Each girl began to dance for their respective boyfriend, before switching off down the line. Kate moved over to Caleb, as Sarah went over to Tyler who was flushing bright red at the moment in shock at the moves his girlfriend had just put him through. Rylie unfortunately went to Reid where she simply danced in front of him, without touching her brother. Regina moved to the birthday boy and they all began dancing, until they switched again.

They continued to switch until the girls were back to their respective boyfriends and dancing and singing to the very end of the song. The crowd was hooting, hollering and yelling this obscurely as their 'performance' ended. Everyone closed in around them as the DJ yelled Happy Birthday to Pogue and spinned another record.

"Holy Shit…" Pogue muttered shaking his head as Kate grinned up at him proudly.

"You liked it then?" She asked wiping the sweat off of her gorgeous face.

"Like is an understatement…" Caleb stated as he pulled Sarah close to him, kissing her hungrily.

"I think I need a cup of ice cold water splashed in my face…" Tyler stated as Rylie hung on to him lovingly.

"I need it splashed elsewhere…" Reid chimed in grabbing Regina by her sides and pulling her closer to his body.

"When did you have time to plan this?" he asked casually.

"It was quick and last minute…" Kate stated. "I figured I'd spice up your birthday a notch…" She mused.

"Well you surely kicked it up a few notches…" He agreed nodding his head and meeting her lips in a sensual kiss.

"It was all good until I had to dance with Reid…" Rylie groaned as Tyler let his arm slide around her waist.

"That was wrong…" Reid shuddered at the thought.

"And that's why I didn't touch you…" Rylie quipped rolling her eyes at her brother. "That would have been too weird for words…" She grinned.

"I'm serious now, I'm taking all four of you ladies home with me tonight…" Caleb stated feeling the couple of shots he had taken right before their performance.

"Over my dead body…" Pogue laughed pulling Kate around and he began to dance dirty with her.

"Sorry, I don't share…" Reid stated dipping Regina surprisingly and bringing her back up, locking lips with her.

"Don't even look this way…" Tyler stated turning Rylie away from Caleb's playful gaze, he watched her carefully while she danced to the beat of the song playing over the speakers.

Caleb shrugged and brought his attention back to Sarah who was pouting playfully. He smiled at her wrapping his strong arms around her waist, making the young girl melt in to his touch. The group danced for a little while longer until most of them were too drunk to stand.

Rylie made sure everyone had a place to crash, and was designated cab caller. She had probably every cab in Ipswich lined up to take many-a-drunk teens home that night. She sat down on the bottom of the steps and smile to herself slightly.

They had a great night for Pogue's birthday, and they were glad to be able to get their minds off of the entire Chase ordeal for awhile. She leaned back on to the step and let out a low sigh, she heard footsteps coming from behind her and she tilted her head back to see Tyler coming down the stairs.

"Hey there handsome," She yawned smiling at him as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey to you," He reciprocated her yawn with another. "I finally got Caleb and Sarah settled down…" he laughed. "Those two were so belligerent…"

Rylie simply stared at him; he was so gorgeous in her eyes. The way he laughed it was strong, and deep, his voice was just as deep an intoxicating, she couldn't help but smile. Those bright blues eyes stared back at her in wonder as Tyler tried to get her attention.

"Ry?" He asked looking over at her his eyebrow raised as she just stared at him. "Rylie?" He questioned her again.

"Hmmm?" She answered as her eyes lingered down to his torso; the first three buttons were unbuttoned showing off his well defined and well tanned torso. His sleeves had been rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms.

"You ready for bed?" He asked her again.

"Mmmhmmm," She nodded simply as her eyes faltered down again past his forearms, to his clasped hands to his jean clad legs and his bare feet that rested three steps down from them.

"Are you done staring at me, yet?" He asked getting up, his laugh bringing her out of her tempting thoughts.

"I wasn't staring…" She answered back curtly, taking his extended hand.

Tyler pulled her up, and they were face to face, she was standing one step above him, "Oh really, then what were you doing?"

"Admiring…" She stated playfully biting her bottom lip.

Tyler smiled at her as he let his blue eyes scan over her, just as she had done him. He took in the dark blue eyes, the milky complexion that was seemingly perfect, her pouting pink lips, and her defined collar bone that for some reason unknown to him was a complete turn on. His eyes shifted down to her body, the corset enhancing her voluptuous breasts, down to her slim waist and thick hips.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth, moistening his lips at the thought of her body, Rylie smirked at this as she leaned in closer, "What do you think you're doing" She asked.

"I'm admiring…" He stated back meeting her gaze and her lips just as quickly.

Rylie had set the alarm on her phone to wake them up briefly so they could meet Chase in this alternate reality. She sat up in the bed that she was lying in, feeling a heavy weight on her abdomen she glanced down to see the tanned arm of Tyler Simms hooked protectively around her waist.

"Turn it off…" He mumbled moving his head to come face to bare torso.

"Ty, we have to get up hun, and get the boys…" She stated pulling the covers to her chest.

"You should probably put some clothes on before you go see your brother…" he mumbled playfully rubbing his eyes.

"Very funny…" She rolled her eyes at the younger boy. She looked around finding Tyler's button up shirt and slipped it on over her slim figure.

She buttoned it up hastily as she crawled out of the spare bed dragging Tyler in just his boxers along with her. She pushed her hair sloppily behind her ear looking for the room Reid and Regina were in. She found it and snuck in, shaking her brother awake.

She had her hand on his shoulder shaking him violently when a hand suddenly reached up and grabbed hers, twisting it back slightly. The pain was anguishing as she let out a yelp, the hand broke is hold on her and a pair of apologetic crystal blue eyes looked up at her.

"Rylie, I'm sorry…" Her brother instantly apologized in a low tired voice.

"It's ok… c'mon… it's time!" She stated in a forced whisper.

Reid nodded as she walked out of the room with Tyler in tow, she found Pogue and Kate entangled in one another in Pogue's room. Tyler got the lovely job of waking him up as Rylie slipped in to Caleb's room. She walked over to the bed and began shaking him much like she had Reid, in one swift movement she was brought down on to the bed and spooning with Caleb. She tried to squirm out of his hold and pushed at his chest until his brown eyes popped open.

"Holy shit, Rylie?" Caleb practically yelled in a whispering tone. "What are you doing here, in my bed?" He asked sitting back feeling Sarah behind him.

"You yanked me down here, genius…" She rolled her eyes getting up and straightening out Tyler's shirt.

"Jesus, you about gave me a heart attack…" He retorted.

"You're to young for a heart attack, now get your lazy butt up, we got shit to do…" She stated. "And a demon to send straight to hell…" She added with a smirk.

She met up with Tyler, Reid and Pogue in the hallway, Reid glanced at her, "What took so long?" He asked.

"You don't want to know…" She stated rolling her eyes as Caleb came behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"She wants me," Caleb stated in a joking tone.

Rylie rolled her eyes, "My god, you all need to stop hanging out with Reid… it's starting to rub off on you all…" She pursed her lips pushing Caleb's arm off of her shoulders.

"Hey!" Reid stated in a defensive tone.

"C'mon can we just get this over with?" Tyler asked looking over at them.

"He's right… the sooner the better!" Pogue added rubbing his eyes tiredly, his head throbbing. "Do you think I can do this hung over?" He asked with a snort.

"Just shut up and come on…" Rylie stated pushing them towards the spare room they were staying in. "You remember what to do right?" She asked them.

"Yes," They all replied as they watched her lay down on the bed that her and Tyler were just occupying minutes ago.

"Is it safe to sit here?" Caleb asked pointing to the bed.

"As long as you're on top of the covers…" Rylie answered peeking through an open eye.

"Oh my," Pogue stated in a surprised voice. "Way to go baby boy,"

Rylie's gaze settled on Tyler who was blushing furiously and shooting her a short glare, "TMI, I don't want to know this…" Reid stated covering his ears. "If you haven't forgotten she is my SISTER!" he pointed out.

"Sorry," Pogue laughed with a shrug.

"C'mon guys, enough fucking around, lets get this over with…" Caleb stated seriously as he took a spot on the bed.

The three other boys nodded as their eyes went black along with Caleb's. Rylie closed her eyes and thought about the Marblehead cliffs, just as the boys began to say something in Latin, when she opened her eyes she was standing at the top of the cliff's by herself, looking down carelessly.

_She was wearing a long blue gown, the gown from the Fall Fest. She smiled slightly at the thought and continued to look down at the Dells, that was until a hand caressed her bare arms, she let a small yelp escape her lips as she turned around to see Tyler smiling down at her._

"_Hey baby," Tyler smiled running a finger over her porcelain like cheek._

_Rylie stiffened slightly, Tyler had never called her 'baby' he always called her by her name, he never really used pet names. She felt the imposing Tyler grab her chin in his hands as he morphed back in to Chase, just who she had hoped would show up there._

"_Chase," She stated shortly brushing past him to find a good place for the boys to take care of business. _

"_Rylie, darling… you always run…" He stated simply following her closely. "You almost ran away from your feelings for Tyler, and you still haven't told him how you really feel, have you?" Chase stated laughing slightly. "Pathetic really, you've been dating all of what two weeks, maybe? And you already love that fool?" _

_Rylie bit her lip, the boys were somewhere close by and they could probably hear everything he was saying, she hoped that they weren't with in ear shot. She could barely admit to herself that she loved Tyler, let alone tell him straight forward._

"_Aside from that… you run away from the truth, you run away from your family…" He circled around her. "You're trying to run away from __**our**__ family he stated resting his hand on her stomach." _

_She slapped his hand away and looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Leave me alone…" She seethed, pissed off at where he was going with all of this. "You don't know me Chase Collins, so don't pretend you do…"_

"_I know you plenty well…" Chase stated simply. "Every little detail that you keep in that head of yours, I've been there." He stated. "Picked out the good and the bad, and the down right naughty thoughts and feelings that you have." He smirked._

_Rylie's nose turned up in a snarl as she looked up at him, "Go to hell," _

"_Oh I've been there, not as bad as you would think…" He stated musing as he continued to circle her. "Quite nice actually…"_

"_Asshole…" She growled._

"_Now, now… lets get back to these thoughts… and memories that you have stored away…" He stated tapping his fingers to his chin, imitating her brother to a tee. "I hear you've made your way around the Covenant circle quite nicely…" He mused. "Making out with Pogue when you were 13, making out with Caleb at 14… dating Tyler at 17 and now…" He laughed wrapping his arms around her waist. "Pregnant by Chase Collins at 17, hmmm sleazy little thing, aren't you?"_

"_Don't you fucking dare…" She turned glaring up at him. "Get out of my head Chase Collins; get the fuck out, now…" She yelled._

"_Thanks for the history lesson Chase, but I think it's about time to get rid of you, once and for all…" Caleb stated as he came forth, leaving the other three behind him, where Chase couldn't see them._

"_I thought I felt the power around here," Chase stated shaking his head. "And to think you would come all alone, for little ol' me…" He sighed helplessly looking at Rylie. "Danvers you tried to beat me once, and guess what, it didn't work…" He stated shaking his head._

"_That's why I brought some reinforcements…" Caleb stated as Pogue, Reid and Tyler joined his side, appearing out of nowhere._

"_Oh how cute, you almost look like the Power Rangers, but just a little more gay…" Chase retorted with a cackle._

"_Look, we can do this the easy way…" Caleb stated gesturing between himself and Chase. "Or we can do it the hard way…" he stated looking to his left and right at the other three boys._

"_I always did like a challenge…" He stated grabbing Rylie closer to him. Rylie let out a yelp at his quick movement. He kept a possessive arm around her mid section as she tried to fight off his grasp._

"_Let her go…" Reid snapped with a growl._

"_See that would be to easy," Chase smirked as he tightened his grip on her, Rylie squeaked and the four sons took a step forward wanting to protect the young girl._

"_This isn't about her," Caleb replied._

"_Just let Rylie go," Tyler stated feeling horrible about what they may have gotten Rylie in to._

"_Oh but it is about her." Chase started as he ran a hand down her cheek, she looked like a dear in the headlights, her eyes wide, her body stiffened. "It's about all of you…"_

"_Chase, don't do this…" Rylie whispered looking back at him briefly his eyes were turning pitch black. _

"_Don't do anything stupid Chase," Pogue stated as he watched Rylie begin to lift up in to the air, Chase's grip on her loosening as she began to dangle freely in the air._

"_Chase put me down," Rylie stated, her voice showing a bit of panic. "Please just put me down…" She pleaded with him._

"_I guess this means that we're going to have to fight?" Pogue whispered over to Caleb._

"_That's what this means…" Caleb nodded as his eyes instinctively went black. "Reid-Tyler you try to get to Rylie… we'll take Chase…" _

"_We always get damsel in distress duty…" Reid whined. "I want in on the action."_

"_Reid, now is NOT the time…" Tyler stated grabbing his best friend by the arm and dragging him to where Chase was levitating Rylie._

"_You really think that you can beat me, you tried that already Danvers, and it didn't work…" Chase laughed._

_Caleb created an energy ball, as Pogue followed suit using his powers for the first time really since his ascension he felt a slight pain throughout his body as they both blasted the balls in the brunettes direction._

_Chase controlled the two balls, and sent them right back at Caleb and Pogue,sending them in to the awaiting rocks that sprouted up from the cliff. Reid and Tyler stopped their pursuit for Rylie and saw the two older boys leaning against the rocks as they recollected themselves._

"_Looks like they need our help…" Reid stated as he blinked, his eyes going black instantly, Tyler nodded as his eyes turned black in a second and they joined Caleb and Pogue as they sent an ambush of energy balls at Chase._

_Chase was hit quite a few times, but nothing destructive; sending a few of his own energy balls he missed a few times, but got some direct hits on the younger Sons. Tyler fell to the ground, clutching on to his side where he had just been blasted by an energy ball, Caleb gasped for air as he helped Tyler up off the ground._

_Reid stumbled over to Tyler and grasped his shoulders, "Don't hold back baby boy," he announced._

"_But," Tyler started to object and started coughing._

"_Now is not the time to be modest. This is Rylie's life we're talking about here…" Reid stated grabbing his best friend's face in his hands. "If you love my sister like I know you do, then you're going to blast this mother fucker back to where ever it is he came from…"_

_Tyler looked back at Reid surprised at what he said, but he didn't think twice about it, he pushed Reid and Caleb to the side and started to form an enormous energy ball. Chase was busy fighting with Pogue that he didn't see the youngest son sending the huge shock wave his way. _

_The blast from the ball took out Pogue a bit too, knocking him right under Rylie who was levitating and she was trying to find away to be useful but being extended in the air with no real use of anything, it was pointless. _

_Chase crawled on the ground looking up at Tyler who was forming another ball of energy. His eyes were black, his face fierce as he threw the ball at Chase. Chase went to block it, but the shock was too powerful. Caleb stood back in complete shock over how much power Tyler had and he hadn't even ascended yet. _

"_It's now or never, you guys…" Tyler stated through clenched teeth._

"_Ty's right…" Caleb stated as Pogue looked up at Rylie and ran back over to the guys._

"_Make sure you've got an eye on her, as soon as his powers are binded she's going to fall, and fast..." Pogue stated nodding his head in Rylie's direction._

"_Now," Reid stated as Chase was just standing back up._

_Caleb used his powers to wrap Chase in a power-like rope, Pogue doing the same, Reid and then finally Tyler wrapping his power around Chase as if he were a rodeo pig getting hog tied. Caleb glanced over at his friends._

"_Redimio thy vox, aufero thy vita" He stated having memorized the Latin phrase they needed to use to bind the boy of his powers._

"_Clever," Chase winced as his eyes set on Rylie. "Such a beautiful girl gone to waste…" He mused using his power he slowly moved her closer and closer to the cliffs._

"_Redimio thy vox, aufero thy vita" The boys all repeated loudly trying to stop him from doing whatever he was doing to the younger girl._

"_Caleb," Reid stated in a worried tone._

_Rylie's body was now hanging over the cliff, Chase's powers were starting to weaken, his eyes were going from black to blue and back. _

"_Oh my god…" Pogue's mouth dropped as Rylie began to teetor towards the dunes below the cliff. _

"_I've got to save her…" Tyler stated as he tried to concentrate on Chase._

"_Baby boy, no… I'll do it…" Reid stated as he released his power off of Chase and started towards the cliff. _

"_Reid," Rylie whispered scared out of her mind. She was dangling, she could feel Chase's hold on her weaken, she was too far over the cliff to grab on to her brother, but she could feel him trying to use to save her._

"_I've got you Ry…" He stated as he concentrated hard on her figure._

_Rylie smiled at her brother feeling a bit safer, but still worried about him using to hold her up, her life was in his hands right now. And she was scared shitless._

_Chase began to fight their power, he began thrashing around, breaking Pogue's hold on him, Pogue flew back. He scrambled back to his feet just as Chase fought of Caleb, and he was left with Tyler. Tyler tried hard to stay concentrated but he was too worried about Rylie and her safety._

"_Baby boy, the strongest of the Sons of Ipswich… you hide your powers well Simms…" Chase stated through clenched teeth as he broke part of Tyler's hold. "You want to save your precious girlfriend… you want to be the hero…" He stated stepping through the holds and Tyler released them feeling a bit drained._

"_Plan B?" Pogue asked Caleb._

"_Plan B it is…." He stated with a nod._

_Tyler backed up slightly until he was running in to Caleb, who caught him and pushed him behind himself and Pogue._

"_You're really testing my patience…" Chase stated with a sigh, "I could be sitting on a beach somewhere with ALL of your power, and Rylie with child by my side…" He mused laughing a bit. "She looks magnificent naked, by the way…" He stated casually throwing a glance in Tyler's direction._

"_You son of a bitch…" Tyler growled lunging towards him._

"_What mad because I got to her before you did, baby boy?" Chase asked cackling as he effortlessly began to use on Rylie making her dress change from the beautiful blue gown to a simple bra and panties set._

"_Go to hell Chase…" Tyler urged as he began to use to create another large energy ball, Pogue and Caleb doing the same as Reid used to pull Rylie closer to him, but Chase's power although weakened was still a bit stronger than his own. _

"_Don't be so nice, Tyler…" Chase insisted as he got ready to defend himself. _

_What he wasn't expecting was Reid to throw an energy ball at him, catching him off guard as the three other boys sent the orbs of energy at him, making Chase fall on to his back and almost immobile._

_Rylie's scream caught them all off guard as she began to fall, Reid used his powers to pull her back up, and he was almost completely drained of energy. The use of his powers was tiring and he was beginning to feel the effects. He got Rylie close enough to grab on to her arms and try and pull her up. His eyes going from black to blue, he was no longer using he was using his own strength to hold her up. _

"_Silly boys…" Chase grinned as he tried to get up. Caleb, Pogue and Tyler stood above him as they used their powers to hold him down, trying to bind him._

_Reid began to chant along with them, but he could feel Rylie's arms slipping out of his grip. She began to panic making him lose his grip faster. _

"_Rylie you have to calm down…" Reid stated as he tried to adjust his hold on her._

"_Reid, oh my god… Reid…." She cried hysterically._

"_I've got you; you just have to calm down…" Reid stated as he tried to reason with his sister._

"_Reid no," She shook her head. "The last time…" She whispered as she began to slip again._

"_Rylie, last time… last time I was only 14… I didn't know what I know now…" Reid stated. "I'm not that same little boy anymore…" He whispered calmingly to her._

_His hands were now holding on to just her wrists as she dangled over the cliff, still only wearing the underwear that Chase had exposed. The tears were streaming down her face and she was completely horror stricken._

"_Please Reid, don't let me go!" She cried as his grip got weaker on her._

"_Rylie… I promise you… I'm not going to let go!" Reid groaned as his eyes turned black once again._

* * *

**Remember to R&R!**


	20. Author's NotexQuestion

Hello wonderful readers!

I have decided to make the ending of this a bit 'interactive'. I believe in order for me to finish 'Don't Let Me Go' I need some assistance from you guys. I know how I planned on this to end, but decided that I am writing this to entertain you (or at least I hope so), and that I need for you to tell me what you'd like to see happen.

I have conjured up several different endings depending on which of these you have picked;

A. Chase dies, end of story… (slim chance of a sequel here)  
B. Chase wills his powers away to one of the Sons of Ipswich (to whom and why?)  
C. Chase wills his powers away to Rylie… (why do you think?)  
D. Chase isn't dead… again… dun dun DUN  
E. Other (give me something to work with!)

**Be sure to explain your answer and tell me why!**

Thanks,

SKYY


	21. The End

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe I've finished a story!! (does happy dance) I'm really bad at starting things and not finishing them, but you guys have helped me out a BUNCH with all of the great comments. Like I told you before they're quite inspiring, and make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**So enough of my babbling, and I bid you all adieu**** for now... and enjoy the last installment of 'Don't Let Me Go'. **

**

* * *

**

_Tyler, Pogue and Caleb stood over Chase, he was fighting to get back up. Though his powers were weakened by the beginning of the binding spell, he was still very strong. He got up fighting off Pogue with a kick to the mid section, He moved on to Caleb by using a blast of energy to knock him back about a yard and turned his attention to Tyler who was going to be the hardest conquest of them all._

_He used an energy ball on Tyler, who simply reflected it back as Chase blocked it sending it straight towards Reid and Rylie. It hit Reid dead on in the shoulder and his grip on one of Rylie's hands fell,_

"_Reid!" She screamed loudly beginning to panic. _

_  
Reid felt the pain in his shoulder as he reached out and grabbed his sister's free hand. Using his powers, he got better control over his hold on her. He glanced back and saw Tyler and Chase battling it out. Tyler was backing down a bit tired from using so much._

_Pogue crawled over to Caleb and helped him up, he looked and noticed Tyler getting a bit disorientated. Caleb grabbed Pogue by the arm and pulled him behind Chase and Tyler._

"_We've got to find a way to fuel Tyler's anger.,," Caleb noted, Tyler's powers were linked to his emotions something that Caleb had found out. _

"_Baby boy is hard to piss off though…" Pogue stated._

"_I know, but there's one thing that is his fuel and his weakness…" Caleb stated leaning towards Pogue. "And she's dangling over that cliff, hanging on for dear life…"_

"_You're right…" Pogue nodded as he looked at Chase. "But it has to come from him…" He stated pointing to Chase._

"_I've got that in the bag… just help him out…" Caleb stated as he Pogue nodded his head and tossed an energy ball at Chase unexpectedly. _

_Caleb's eyes went pitch black and he let himself get in to Chase's head, he was going to manipulate him so he would piss off the youngest Son of Ipswich. Once in he triggered Chase's memory to the damsel in distress, a wicked smirked placed it's self on Chase's lips as he began to taunt Tyler._

"_So Tyler, do tell me…" Chase began using one hand to toss careless energy balls at the boy, while looking down at the other hand in a bored manner. "Have you found her hidden birthmark yet?" _

_Tyler's eye flinched hearing Chase's words, last night in fact he had discovered Rylie's birthmark. She had an oddly shaped birthmark on the inside of her thigh, which no one could see unless she was wearing just her underwear or absolutely nothing at all. He felt a rage build up inside of him, to know that Chase had forced himself on to his girlfriend was just mind numbing._

"_Didn't think that you're poor innocent Rylie was such a slut did you?" Chase continued to banter him, feeling his powers weaken. "You thought you'd be the first Ipswich boy to stake his claim on her…" He laughed. "That's cute…" He smirked keeping a steady eye on Pogue who was coming to back up his friend. "Making out with Pogue was quite pleasurable…from what I remember her thinking…" _

_Tyler's jaw clenched as he tried not to listen to what Chase was saying, but the anger was boiling deep down inside. The images of Rylie making out with Pogue resurfacing as Chase smiled back evilly._

"_The night she made out with Caleb, Pogue dared her to do it… and she did… and she liked it… ever since she always had a crush on the eldest son of Ipswich, little baby Tyler far out of her mind…" Chase continued his assault. _

_Tyler was shaking he was so angry, he let his eyes turn to their natural blue color, but with all the rage boiling down inside they turned pitch black innocently and a large shock wave was sent towards Chase knocking him out. He fell to one knee from the major use of power as Pogue backed him up sending several balls of energy at Chase in attack mode. _

"_Guys, I can't hold Ry for much longer…" Reid yelled as he tried to keep his grip on Rylie, the angle they were hanging it would be impossible for him to pull her up; without risking either of their lives. His powers seemed to have burnt out, his head pounding immensely with the pain. He had never used this much in his life, and it was starting to show._

"_We've got to do it now…" Caleb yelled taking himself out of his manipulative state, Chase was on the ground hurting. He was firing off energy balls in every which direction._

_Tyler was getting the brute of the assault, the energy balls were taking him out, leaving parts of his clothes ripped torn, and him bloody and bruised. He finally had enough of their playing around and was ready to get on with plan B.  
_

_The three boys circled around the limp Chase, the three of them used their powers together as a sword materialized in their hands, the three of them grasping on to it, chanting the Latin phrase just for good measure. The sky above them became much darker, as large thunderous clouds soared about them, rolling in to the top of the cliff._

_Chase's eyes were half open as he watched the three boys use all of their strength to send the sward plummeting in to his chest. He sucked in a deep breath and felt his life slipping away, his eyes instinctively turning black, but he was losing all consciousness. With the last bit of life that he had he sucked in a deep breath._

_He channeled his thoughts with the girl hanging off the side of the cliffs, his eyes wide as he stared up at the three boys that were killing him, "Rylie…" He whispered. "I will you my power…"_

_The clouds opened up as a long band of lightening shooting towards Rylie, the Sons of Ipswich could do nothing but watch. Reid's grip tightened on Rylie's hands as she was hit by the lightening, her entire body lifting up in to the air as Reid reluctantly let go. Her eyes were wide open letting out a curdling scream of pain._

_The four boys stood back, motionless, not able to say or do anything as Chase's powers took over and erupted through the young girl. A loud crack of thunder and the lightening was gone, Rylie's body fell towards the edge of the cliff, Reid's eyes instinctively went black using his powers to catch his sister and levitate her towards him. He let her fall in to his arms she was limp and non responsive in his grasp. _

_He carried her over to the three boys who were now looking down at a motionless and lifeless Chase Collins. Tyler took Rylie from Reid and looked down at her sadly, not sure of what to make of the entire situation, but he knew he wanted to get them back to reality before something else might happen. _

"_Let's get out of here." Pogue stated looking around at the three guys._

"_Wait, should we reverse the spell now?" Caleb asked looking at Rylie she was still only in the underwear Chase had put her in. _

"_Might as well…" Reid nodded._

_Caleb closed his eyes, looking back up they were pitch black as he said a Latin phrase that none of the boys had heard before, three times. On the third time a light illuminated around Rylie and in a blink of the eye it was gone._

"_Did it work?" Reid asked looking around at the other guys._

"_I don't know…" Caleb stated. "We'll have to wait until she comes too, but until then let's get out of here…" He suggested as the four of them stood around and chanted the phrase that got them there, but backwards. _

Opening their eyes the four boys found themselves in the spare room at Pogue's just like they were before everything happened. Tyler was holding Rylie closely to him, Reid sitting next to him, Pogue and Caleb in the spots they had sat in earlier that night.

Pogue glanced at the clock, the digital numbers staring back at him reading that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. His eyes grew as he realized that the other girls would be waking up soon. He looked around the room at the guys and noticed they were looking a bit rough.

"We should probably get showered; the girls will be asking questions…" He stated rising off of the bed.

"He's probably right…" Caleb stated looking down at the small cuts and scratches all over him.

"I'll stay with Rylie if you want to go jump in the shower first, Tyler…" Reid offered looking at his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked, not really wanting to leave Rylie at all.

"Yeah, just take a quick one, you look like hell..." Reid stated, adding the last part for humor purposes.

"Thanks," Tyler rolled his eyes, getting off of the bed he shuffled his way to the conjoined bathroom and started it up.

Reid watched as his sister lay in bed sound asleep; not even the motion of the guys getting off of the bed or talking woke her, which was unusual. He pushed some of her dark blonde hair out of her face and smiled slightly.

She looked just like their mother, the hair, the eyes, and her facial structure. Reid let out a loud sigh; reality hitting him that Rylie was the only family he had left in this world. He smiled slightly grasping her hand in his; he held back the emotions that were threatening to surface.

"I didn't let you go," He whispered. "And I never will…"

He heard the bathroom door open and Tyler came out a towel tossed carelessly over his wet shoulder, and another wrapped loosely around his waist. Reid got off of the bed nervously nodding to Tyler and leaving the room without another word.

Tyler sighed, Reid was so hard headed sometimes and it showed. He was becoming more human than he wanted to, he was getting himself off of the kick that he was untouchable, the closer his ascension was.

Tyler lazily walked over to the bureau in the room sifting through the close finding a pair of adidas track pants. He pulled them on and took a seat on the bed, he stared down at Rylie and sighed. He had a million questions running through his mind, the most important of them was about her pregnancy, was she still pregnant with Chase's baby, or not?

He smiled as she stirred under his watchful gaze, her blue eyes fluttered open and she sat up taking a deep breath. She startled Tyler who jumped back off of the bed slightly, her eyes went immediately to him and she looked down at herself. She felt so different, she didn't feel like herself.

"Tyler?" She asked.

"Hey Ry, are you ok?" Tyler asked taking a seat back on the bed, a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked. "I feel so… so different…" She whispered scooting back in to the pillows.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked looking over at her.

"I remember Chase grabbing me, levitating me in the air…" She whispered rubbing her head. "Then he used his powers to hang me over the cliff…" She cringed wrapping her arms around herself. "Then when you started to bind him, I started to fall… and Reid saved me…" She stated looking up her eyes bright. "He held on to me…" She stated, tears in her eyes. "For so long too, and he didn't let go…"

"That's right…" Tyler nodded. "Do you remember anything else?" He asked.

"Nothing after that… really…" She stated sadly shaking her head. "I'm assuming you… you killed him?" She asked.

"Yes, but Rylie…" Tyler started. He wasn't sure how to explain this to her.

"What?" Rylie looked up meeting his gaze, wanting to know what he wasn't telling her.

"He… he…" He mumbled trying to find the right way to tell her. "Chase, he…"

"Tyler spit it out…" Rylie stated getting annoyed with him.

"He willed his powers to you…" Tyler told her looking away.

"He did what?!" She asked her voice loud, showing a bit of anger and confusion.

"He willed his powers away to you…" Tyler repeated.

"Oh my god," She let her entire body go limp at the thought; she may have the same powers that her boyfriend and her friends, and her brother had; the very same powers that took the lives of both of her parents. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tyler nodded.

"So I can do… what you do?" She asked still trying to figure everything out.

"Pretty much," He nodded with a small smile.

"Why… why would he do that though?" She asked even more confused. "Chase was a selfish bastard, why would he will his power away… to me?" She asked.

"I'm not quite sure…" Tyler stated. His attention was focused on her abdomen, the questions plaguing his mind if she still was or not. He had a very pensive look on his face, but didn't say anything for several minutes.

Rylie bit her lip and concentrated, she didn't feel any different but she could feel what he was feeling. Tyler's nervousness, his fear, his love… everything she could feel it. She dug deeper trying to see what he was thinking.

_Just ask her Tyler, you want to know. Just grow a pair of your own and simply ask her. She is your girlfriend, just say 'Rylie are you still pregnant?' _Tyler visibly shook his head. _No, that's retarded. I should say something more like 'Do you still feel pregnant?' because she won't really KNOW will she?_

Rylie let go of his thoughts and his feelings and looked at him, she slipped her finger under his chin and pulled him closer to her, blue eyes were peering in to blue eyes.

"I'm not pregnant anymore…" She told him softly.

"What, how did you know that I was…" He trailed off seeing her eyes flash black and then back to blue. He sat back quickly; it was weird for him to see this in her. She looked a bit disappointed at him drawing away from her but forced a smile anyway. "How do you know for sure?" He asked her carefully.

"I just know…" She whispered a bit hurt as he stood up. "I can feel it…" She explained.

"Do you want something to eat, are you hungry?" He asked.

Rylie sighed and looked over at Tyler; she simply nodded knowing that he probably wanted to be away from her. She placed her feet on to the hard, cold wooded floors of the Parry Manor. Walking carefully she made it in to the bathroom; she closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. Concentrating she watched as her eyes turned from blue to black within seconds.

Startled she jumped back and bumped her head on the towel rack, grabbing her head she felt the tears pouring from her eyes as they went back to normal. She slid down the wall and fell to the floor in a heap. Tyler looked completely petrified of her and he didn't even want to touch her. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Why?" She asked out loud. She choked out another round of sobs before slamming her hands down on to the Italian tiles and screaming loudly, "WHY?!"

She heard first steps down the hall and repeated knocking on the bathroom door. She closed her eyes tightly and didn't feel like facing anyone at the moment. She mumbled a brief 'Go Away' but the pounding continued.

"Rylie, Rylie it's me… Sarah, open up!" Sarah's soft voice came.

"And me too!" Kate piped in from behind her.

Rylie reached for the handle and pulled open the door, Caleb and Pogue were outside as well but she closed the door in their faces, only letting Kate and Sarah seep through. The two girls squatted down to get eye level with the distraught teen.

"Rylie, what's wrong?" Kate asked. Pogue and Caleb had already explained most of what happened to them, just say they would be on the same wave length, especially if something were to happen. Something like this.

"That bastard…" Rylie seethed, clenching her firsts.

"Chase?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes," Rylie stated leaning her head back against the wall.

"What did he do?" Kate asked.

"That sick bastard…" She whispered. "He willed me his power…"

"He did what?" Sarah asked her eyes wide.

"He gave me his powers…." Rylie admitted opening her eyes to look at the two girls.

"Is that possible?" Kate asked.

"It's against the rules of the Covenant…" Rylie explained. "But it's possible. Since he willed his powers to me he died, for good…" She whispered.

"Why would he do that?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know!" Rylie exclaimed calming down a bit. "But Tyler…" She said softly. "When I used he wouldn't even touch me… he had to go down stairs…" She let out a small cry. "He probably hates me…" Rylie coughed as Sarah and Kate hugged her closely.

"He doesn't hate you Rylie…" Kate stated pushing her hair out of her face.

"Kate's right, Tyler could never hate you… he's probably just scared…" Sarah stated.

"Scared?" Rylie scoffed. "I'm scared…" She stated shaking.

"I think you need a nice hot bath…" Kate stated. "Pogue's mom has a killer bath tub, I'll go get it ready for you and you can relax!" She stated scurrying off leaving Sarah with Rylie.

"I probably could use that…" Rylie whispered wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Rylie…" Caleb's voice came strong from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Caleb." She answered back.

Caleb opened the door slightly, squeezing in, he sat down on the ground next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sarah, can I get a minute alone?" Caleb asked.

"Sure babe," Sarah smiled giving Rylie's hand another squeeze and giving Caleb a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"What's up Cale?" Rylie asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"We're all in this together, ok?" He told her wrapping his other arm around her too. "I just want you to know that. You're not alone…" He stated.

"Thanks Caleb…" She whispered smiling. "Do you think you could talk to Gorman, see what he might know about all this?" She asked him.

"Definitely, anything you want…" He stated. "Besides I think we all probably would like to know what the ramifications of this might be…."

"I know I do…" She whispered.

"Ok, well I'll go to the colony house now and see what I can dig up…" He stated getting up. "Now stop your crying…" He stated helping her off of the floor. "Tyler doesn't hate you…" He whispered in her ear. "Quite the opposite actually," He smirked before leaving the bathroom.

Rylie sighed and leaned against the vanity, she could hear Pogue outside of the door making sure she was ok. Moments later the door opened and Reid beat off Pogue for trying to sneak in to the room with him.

"My sister, back off…" He stated with a grunt. Reid smiled looking refreshed and clean. "Hey baby sis…" He smirked at her.

Rylie forced a smile, "Hey Reid," She stated shaking her head.

"Now you are cool like you're big brother…" He stated trying to make light of the situation.

"Whoopie…" She stated sarcastically. "I was ok with being normal…" She told him. "I was use to being normal."

"Being normal is highly overrated…" Reid shrugged glancing over at her. Truth be told, he was worried about her, he was nervous and he was scared; three things that Reid Garwin hardly ever felt in his life. And here all three of these things were, wrapped in to one problem, one issue.

A soft knock came at the door and Kate poked her head in, "Your bath awaits you Miss Garwin…" She stated in a fake English accent.

"Thanks Kate…" Rylie smiled at her friend. "Would my brother escort me to the tub, please?" She asked sticking out her arm for his assistance.

"Sure, just don't ask me to drink it, or help you undress or anything weird like that…" Reid stated shuddering.

"You're a pervert… a sick one at that…" Rylie groaned as Reid hooked his arm with hers and his eyes flashed black.

Rylie felt as though they had been sucked in and out of a vacuum, she looked around and they were in Pogue's parent's bathroom. She smiled as Reid gave her a wink and disappeared. She smiled and looked at the set up, Kate had dimmed the lights, and there were candles all around the large tub. Large didn't even describe it well enough, it was enormous, a large garden jet tub, with bubbles seemingly pouring over the sides.

"This is pretty amazing…" She whispered.

She slowly disrobed herself and climbed in to the tub, letting the water engulf her as she relaxed back in to the warmth. The water was the perfect temperature, hot enough where steam was rising slightly out of the tub, and not to hot as to burn her skin unnaturally.

She closed her eyes and drifted off in to thought. Everything she could think about made her think of Tyler. The water made her think of a pool, which made her think of the swim team, which made her think of Tyler. The green towels hanging off of the towel rack made her think of Tyler, green was in fact his favorite color. No matter what way she thought of something it linked right back to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry…" Rylie looked up at the sound of Tyler's voice. Was she hearing things? Was she that caught up in him that she was hearing his voice now? She saw him standing in the doorway, a shy smile on his face. No, because she'd have to be seeing things too.

"Tyler… I…" Rylie started to get out of the tub.

"No, it's ok…" Tyler walked towards her as she settled back in the tub. "Just relax." He whispered kneeling down by the tub. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier…" He apologized.

"It's ok…" Rylie began to tell him.

Tyler cut her off, "No it's not…" He shook his head. "Rylie I hurt you and that's not ok… you needed me and I just pushed you away…" He shook his head disappointed in himself.

Rylie grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, silencing the boy instantly. Tyler laughed against her lips feeling the soapy bubbles on his face. He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers.

"And I don't ever want to hear you say that I hate you…" He stated. "Because that couldn't be farther from the truth, I could never hate you."

Rylie smiled at him genuinely and nodded her head, "Ok, but promise me you want freak out if I ever use…" She questioned him.

"I promise you, but you better not use… we don't know what can happen, or how this is going to affect you…if at all."

"So are we all a happy family again?" Kate's voice came from the double doors that lead in to the bathroom.

Rylie covered herself modestly even though she was hidden behind the porcelain walls of the tub, she and Tyler looked up to see the entire gang by the door. Regina was standing there as well, a large smile on her face.

"Yes," Rylie laughed shaking her head. "Can we get some privacy, please?" She asked looking back at Tyler. "Baby boy has some extra apologizing to do…" She stated a naughty smirk appearing on her lips.

The crowd of people 'Oohed' them and Reid gagged himself closing the door and pushing everyone away from the two young people. Regina rested back against Reid on the couch once they were down stairs; she looked around at the boys and noticed that they seemed to all be in deep thought about something. She took in each boy noting the scratches and bruises that seemed to have appeared over night.

"What happened?" Regina asked breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Caleb tore himself of his thoughts, looking over at Regina.

"What happened to you guys, you're all spacey, and you've got all these bruises and cuts all over you… what's going on?" She asked. "I can understand that Tyler and Ry had a fight, but why is it affecting everyone?" She asked.

Kate and Sarah looked to Caleb and Pogue for an answer, as Reid shifted uncomfortably from the spot underneath his lady friend. He bit his lip and looked over at Pogue and Caleb, searching their eyes for help.

_You should tell her._ Pogue's voice entered his head. **Pogue's right, you should probably tell her.** Caleb's voice then spoke to him; Reid's eyes grew wide at hearing this. Had Caleb just given him permission to expose the Covenant? Are you sure? Reid asked looking at both of them for a moment longer.

"Well are you going to explain this to me or what?" Regina asked.

Reid received a nod from Caleb and Pogue and he opened his mouth, he wasn't quite sure how to explain to her what they could do, so instead, he decided to show her. He turned her to look at him and he bit his lip.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked her.

"Um, sure…" Regina stated nervously.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"A glass of water?" She asked.

"Ok, now just watch and please… please don't freak out…" Reid stated calmly. Regina sat back on the couch and watched as Reid concentrated and his crystal blue orbs turned pitch black. She nearly jumped off of the couch in complete shock as a glass of water levitated in to her hand.

"How in the fuck did you do that?" She demanded putting the glass of water on the table in front of her hastily.

"Regina I told you not to freak out…" Reid groaned.

"Not freak out when your eyes, your eyes Reid were black as the night sky…" She pointed out. "And this water… it floated in thin air… right in to my hand…" She yelled. "And I can't freak out?" She asked.

"We're witches… warlocks… whatever you want to call them… we have powers…" Reid stated.

"Powers?" She asked. "Like in the stories?" Regina questioned.

"Yes, exactly. The stories you've heard about us are true…" He stated calmly.

"Wow…" Regina sat back down on the couch.

"Regina, you can't say anything to anyone… it's a family secret, the only people who know are our families, and well now all of our girlfriends…" Reid stated taking her hands in his. Regina's ears perked up at the sound of him saying _our girlfriends_, because that included her.

"Do you need us to explain anything to you?" Caleb asked curiously, she was taking very well. He hadn't really thought otherwise, but he was prepared for anything at this point.

"You can explain to me what really happened between Rylie and Tyler, because I have a feeling that it wasn't just a fight now…" She stated curiously letting Reid pull her closer to his body.

Rylie's sat back in the tub, resting her head back on Tyler's shoulder. She had coaxed him in to the tub and he had begun his apologizing right away. She hummed to herself lightly as she pulled the loofa sponge from the side of the tub, letting it roam up and down her arms carefully, suds falling off in to the warm water.

"This is going to be interesting…" Tyler announced his voice low, vibrating the water gently as he spoke.

"To say the least…" She laughed shaking her head. "I always wondered what it was like to have the power…" She whispered giggling lowly.

"Well now you'll get a taste of it…" Tyler stated with a shrug. "I wonder what the effects are going to be?" He questioned letting his fingers run up and down her sides slowly, the feel of his skin on hers was enticing. "Will you age like we do?" He questioned. "Will it be as addictive?" He bit his lip wrapping an arm around her bare waist. "Will you…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish what he was thinking.

"Will I what?" She asked stopping the lather she had started on her opposite arm.

"Nothing," Tyler shook his head leaning back on to the cold porcelain tub.

"No, tell me…" She stated turning around, the bubbles following her body. "Will I what?"

"Will you change?" He asked quietly. "Will his personality take over?" He was full of questions, they all came flooding out of him and she put a finger to his lips. She removed them and he cupped her face in his hands. "I think that's why I'm so scared of this…" he whispered pushing her wet hair behind her shoulder absentmindedly. "I don't want to lose you…" He stated gently.

Rylie smiled tilting her head to the side and kissed him, "You'll never lose me Tyler…" She whispered. "Because I love you…"

* * *

* * *

Like I said up there, you guys are wonderful! I will be trying to conjure up a sequel good enough to please you all. If you have any suggestion on what you'd like to see leave a comment, and or PM me, or email me. I'd be glad to hear them and make them work in to a story you'd like to see. (Doesn't have to be just abt RyliexTyler, it could be ReginaxReid, KatexPogue, SarahxCaleb...etc). 

Thank you all again and remember to R&R! 


End file.
